Beyond our masks
by hackeline83
Summary: Beware, and be skeptical of the smiles, somethimes, behind a golden smile is a secret burried. As far as the Mcduck clan know there are no more secret between them, or at least that's what the triplets and Scrooge thought. Now, shortly after Magica's defeat more troubles arrive, and in the middle of this is a parrot, a rooster, and an android.
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond our masks.**

 **Summary: As far as the Mcduck clan know there are no more secret between them, or at least that's what the triplets and Scrooge thought. Now, shortly after Magica's defeat more troubles arrive, and in the middle of this is a parrot, a rooster, and an android.**

 **Notes: English is not my first language... so excuse my errors, I will try my best. This fic it's actually a mash up of several concepts of Donald's adventures and alter egos, such as the duck avenger (Paperinik o Pk) or the legend of the three caballeros.**

 **And also I can't write Scrooge's ascent, sorry.**

 **Post shadows war.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ducktales nor the song based that appears here, I just changed the lyrics.**

 **Chapter one:** Getting Noticed.

 _ **"The irony of life is that those who wear masks often tell us more truths than those with open faces."**_

•Marie Lu, The Rose Society (The Young Elites, #2)

It was weird to say something, Louie was feeling weird. Louie felt himself sinking deeper into the cold darkness that surrounded him it was terrifying. He couldn't fight back against the ethereal force that enveloped his body, it was an oddly comforting and yet chocking sensation as he sank further and further into the eternal oblivion of perpetual blackness.

Louie always considered the evil triplet, the one without emotions more than creed, he shouldn't be afraid but right now he was terrified beyond belief, tears formed on the corner of his eyes. He wanted so desperately to scream, but he couldn't, the lump on his throat wouldn't let him emit even the slightest whisper. Finally he forced his eyes shut, taking several breaths to stead himself, fighting the nausea he was suddenly feeling.

He stayed like that for what it seemed five minutes, until the green loving duckling felt his surroundings morphing. He opened his eyes and to his surprise he wasn't in eternal darkness anymore, but instead he was in a nightmarish version of the city, nothing better if you ask him. But he recognised the place, he was near the mansion, so close home, he could walk back to safety.

Just as soon he started walking the weather makes his presence known by making rain, Louie groaned in annoyance, wondering if his uncle Donald's bad luck is rubbing off on him, he shuddered not just at thought of that but to the rain as well. The raindrops were more like needles, piecing the skin beneath his feathers, making more difficult to walk through the oddly empty city. After a few minutes of walking he remembered his phone, he could call uncle Donald or uncle Scrooge or anyone, resisting the urge to slap himself for not thinking of the way before he reached his hoodie's pocket to pull it out , breathing in relief when he saw it. He then grabbed the phone and turned it on. Or tried to.

"N-no, not now!" He panicked "Come on! Stupid phone! Please just t-turn on! Damn it!"

He tried again, and again, but it didn't work. It was dead, the battery, he cursed his own laziness for not charging it himself and just wait for his brothers to do it for him. Louie slumped against the bricked wall of a random building, seriously considering that his uncle's infamous luck was contagious.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha" he laughed bitterly and then quoted one of his uncle's catchy phases "Who gets stuck with all the bad luck? No one but Louie Duck."

After a few more tries with the phone he resumed his way home, he walked for another five minutes, he was almost there, just a block or two of distance. But Louie being him he allowed himself to take a break, he stopped for just a moment to rest his sore feets when he heard it, it was faint, he almost thought he had just imagined it, so he had to turn his head to his left to be sure and he heard again, a scream coming out of one of the most darker alleyway of that street. That faint, barely audibly scream, but that it clearly means that whoever's over there is in trouble, he grimaced and moved on the opposite direction of the sound, he can't help or even call for help, and he's just a child (this was the first time he felt that helpless) so it was better not get involved. He felt sick of the stomach to think of what that person's fate will be, but he's sure he doesn't want to share it.

Louie just took literary five steps when he heard it again, more loudly, more desperately scream.

A blood curdling scream.

An adult scream with a remarkable and unmistakable voice, he was sure.

It was uncle Donald's screams.

" UNCLE DONALD!" Now the younger duck was running towards the source of the scream, knowing he couldn't do too much to help, but he can't help himself, he's the only paternal figure he has. He can't imagine life without him, his fear intensity when another anguished cry, this time an " NO!" Reached his ears.

" I'm coming!" He yelled. " UNCLE DONALD!"

He ran straight into the dark alley, that only got more dark as he ran through it, and not only that but deepest, and longest and scariest. His heart beating almost painfully against his chest, and no longer caring about the fatigue he has, he kept running. Then to add more salt to the wound he tripped onto something, hurting both of his knees.

 _ **" shit"**_ he cursed, he by pure instinct looked back to see what caused his fall, and for that almost regretted doing so. A gasp scaped his lips, his tears now falling free down his cheeks, unable to do or say something due the horrifying scene before him. Donald was on the floor, laid in the middle of a large puddle of blood that was spreading across the floor, with several cuts and bruises. The poor boy snapped out his stupor, crawling to his uncle's side, trying to figure out how to help, wishing with all his heart that Huey was there with him, he for sure would know what to do.

Donald's eyes were wide with pain. "Louie" he gasped, blood dribbling out the corner of his beak. The older duck's eyes were glazed over with immense pain, he didn't speak but he did look down at himself, a pained hiss accompanying his movement. Louie curious of what his uncle was doing, he checked as well and he couldn't help but wail at the sight, a dagger embedded deeply to the hilt on his uncle's side. Donald mindlessly brought his hands to the dagger's hilt in a weak attempt to pull it away.

"Don't!" Louie ordered, gently grabbing his hands " You'll make it worse, please just wait"

That's something that Huey had always said, and something he tried desperately to teach them. He's glad that at least he had learnt that simply fact. His uncle begrudgingly obeyed, letting himself being conformed by the younger duck, who's now caressing his temple in an attempt of soothing the agony he's being put through.

"H-help!" Yelled Louie as hard as the tightened throat could, he tried once more, louder " PLEASE SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!"

But nobody came, and his uncle's shacking got worse, his breathing elaborated and his eyes quickly losing his focus. He was dying.

"NO!" Louie cried " Don't leave me! Not you! T-this can't be happening! This must be a nightmare... please, please PLEASE."

Donald barely had the strength to lift his head. Blood poured from his side and from his lips onto floor, mixing with the rain. Blue eyes gazed up at Louie's face without a single trace of fear, tinged with sadness,yeah, but in the end full of acceptance.

Donald tried to speak, but he could no longer move his tongue as blood flooded out of his side. He raised a shaking white feathered hand and Louie grasped it immediately, clutched it as if for doing so, his uncle wouldn't die. Donald weakly returned the grip and Louie's heart hurt terribly, he knows how this is going to end. The duckling whispered into his uncle's hand, praying to whatever God or entity who's willing to hear his pleas, begging to safe the life of the one who raised him and his brothers.

Donald on the other hand was just letting himself go, succumbing to his injuries, his breathing getting slower and slower until it stopped all together. His cold hand slackened its grip on Louie's and his body became limp. Startled, he looked up, but it only served to confirm what he feared, his dearest un coolest uncle was gone, His eyes have lost their sharp edge, and for a moment he looks lost like the little boy of the portrait back at uncle Scrooge's parents castle. He reaches up and shuts his uncle's eyes, but his hand lingers on Donald's face, cupping his cheek until the warmth drains out of his body.

"NO"

Another scream cried out and he snapped his head to the side, two figures coming into view. A green parrot, wearing a brownish yellow suit and an umbrella, in tears. The other one, a rooster in purple and orange cowboy outfit standing beside him, looking utterly lost.

Louie didn't care, he doesn't know who they or what they want, for now the only thing that matters is that his uncle is sealed away on an eternal slumber. The usually indifferent triplet is now crying, letting out a shriek full of sorrow.

[•••••••]

Huey and Dewey woke up when they heard his younger brother's shrieks, they stared worried at the thrashing duck on the bed. Taking action, Huey shook Louie.

" Louie, wake up," he shook harder " it's just a nightmare"

Louie woke with a start, His hands shaking violently as he sat up, chest heaving. "UNCLE DONALD!"

"Louie, wha-?" Dewey started but was cut it off by Louie, the youngest of the triplets threw the covers aside and leapt out of his bed. He quickly made his way from his room, with his brothers behind and out into the hall towards his uncle's bedroom.

"Louie what's wrong?" Asked Huey concerned. Then Dewey added " yeah, dude, you look like death"

Louie ignored his brothers as he continued his way, In minutes he was outside the old mahogany door entrance leading into the guest rooms Donald had lived in since Mrs Beakley sank his boat three weeks ago.

"Louie..." Huey spoke again " it's 3 a.m., I don't think he's awake"

"yeah, Louie" agreed Dewey, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. " you can talk to us, Louie. It was your nightmare that got you that nervous?"

Louie resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Dewey's obvious question, he knocked at the door (not wanting to intrude by just open it) once, then again more loudly, knowing it unlikely his usually fatigued uncle was awake so early, and just so soon after helping with the rebuilding after his new job.

"Louie..."

He tried again, harder.

"Louie, you're scaring us, please talk to us"

No response.

" we can help you...! Just let us know!"

He knocked again.

" Louie as the older of the three I'm demanding an answer!"

Nothing.

"please! We're family"

Louie felt a twist of panic on his stomach to his uncle's not opening the door, and annoyance as his brothers asked and asked more questions he not answering, not yet . He can't gather the confidence to just open the door and enter, his mind still plagued with the images of his uncle's corpse. Letting out a sigh he banged forcefully on the door. "Uncle? Uncle Donald, please, uncle Donald, I know it's late but I really need to talk, uncle Donald?"

" Louie, let's go back to sleep" Huey begged," you can sleep with us!"

dewey nodded " yeah, and tomorrow you can talk with uncle Donald or uncle Scrooge"

But their words fell in deaf ears as Louie knocked one more time softly then reached for the door handle, preparing himself for anything forward. Just as he gripped the handle the door flew open, scaring the hell out of the three of them, Donald was standing before him, looking very tired but at the same time worried.

"Boys? What is it? What's wrong? Are we under attack?" Donald's eyes were wide as he rushed out of his bed chambers in a fighting stance, forcing the triplets to back up a several steps, almost falling over.

Louie quickly searched his uncle's body for any injury but found nothing, he looked up to his face could see no longer the traces of pain of death and despair for leaving him alone, only panic? No. Concern, Not annoyance or anger for being disturbed so early, just plain concern.

"Boys?"

Louie let out a shaky breath as the invisible weight fled his limbs all at once, letting him breathe properly, not longer caring about the tears streaming down his face, before anyone could react he reached for his father uncle, wrapping him in a hug. He buried his face on his uncle's chest just listening to him breathe.

Donald's arms folded around him in return, rubbing his back, soon after his brothers joined the hug. After a while Donald finally stepped back, but found he couldn't bear to let his boys go, something deep inside him told him something was wrong, specially with Louie, so he kept one hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Has something happened? Are you ill? " he asked softly. The boys were surprised the older duck wasn't mad, or irritated, despite the bags under his eyes he seemed very aware and ready to help them. That made Louie feel a little bit guilty, he never realized how devoted his uncle was, and sometimes how ungrateful he and his brothers were, his cheeks blushed in shame, unconsciously avoiding his uncle's gaze. Then realization hit Louie like a bucket of cold water, he and his brothers had just barged into his uncle's door way before dawn had broken, pulling him from his really needed sleep only to start hugging him, Not a regular a thing he'd do at any point of these resents events on their's lifes. Damn, they didn't even bothered to hug or ask his surrogate father for his well being after Magica's defeat, Not wonder the usually angry duck was looking at them with a great amount of worry and confusion by the sudden change of attitude.

Louie tried and failed miserably to smile reassuring, Donald took notice but before he could ask his nephew continued. "No, I'm not ill, neither of us is, it is just that I had an unsettling dream" he giggled sheepishly " the most disturbing nightmare I ever had, uncle I just needed to see, to be sure you were well, that you're with us" he cried, earning a shocked glares from everyone " I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep for something so childish such as a silly nightmare." He sniffed " I'm sure you're too tired for this shit"

Donald decided to ignore the fact Louie swore to kiss him in his temple " I'm never tired for you or your brothers"

The triplets gave their uncle another hug, but the latter hissed in pain through his clenched beak, it was so low his children didn't hear it.

" let's go back to sleep!" He proposed with a smile, the boys grinned, following his uncle towards his bed. the ducklings tippy-toed over to his uncle's bed, which amused Donald very much, because there were trying to not make a noise to wake the rest of the mansion's residents, even though the little scandal they've made to wake him up.

They jumped on the comfy bed, they waited for Donald to walk over before settling down on the bed as well. He wrapped his arms around the three of them, but pulling Louie to his lap, before saying.

"It's okay to have nightmares, I have them too," _and they won't ever go away_ " But... I had the best sister to comfort me."

The triplets eyes brightened, and he couldn't blame them, he'd always avoided any mentions of his sister and never gave a clear answer to them. Della's name was like the plague on his tongue and ears during the past decade, not bearing to mention it, and for that he selfishly forgave her children what was rightfully theirs, the knowledge of a loving mother, an reckless yet loving great uncle and her adventurous legacy. Now, he's going to change that, for them, for her.

"Our parents, your grandparents used to sing for us when we had a nightmare." He said. " when they died in that traffic accident and we moved with Scrooge, my nightmares were worst."

He paused, trying to not cry. " But Della, bless her soul would sing for me."

It was kind of conforming to hear that, to know more about their mother, but at the same time it was sad, because they never got to hear their mother's voice and lullabies. They hate to admit it, but they actually felt jealous of their uncle. Louie wondered how his mother's voice was like, and surprisingly, his uncle seemed to have read his mind as he added.

"Her voice when she sings is very soothing, she's talented just like the other things she does." He chuckles " I can sing too"

Dewey raised an eyebrow, incredulous" Really? How come?"

"Believe it or not during my navy years I met two wonderful men, together we formed a musical group, we performed on every party or any special occasion during our service"

Huey's eyes grew like plates " What!? You really were part of the navy?"

"Like in the actual military navy!?" Dewey added, coming closer to Donald's chest, almost pushing Louie out.

Donald nodded, laughing a little "well, of course I was in the navy" _And I actually_ _ **SERVED**_ _in battle "_ Did you boys actually thought the uniform..." He gestured to said uniform laying on the floor " was just for show?"

"yeah, something like that" admitted Dewey, while Huey says " I thought it was a weird fashion trend"

Donald rolled his eyes, but decided to continue his story "Anyway, as I was saying, I do know a few songs, some more than others, one in specific is written within my heart"

"uncle Donald" called Louie.

"yeah, Louie?"

" Did you sang for us when we were babies?" Huey, Dewey and Louie turned to him with big eyes, he nodded.

"Yes, my boy. I used to lulled you and your brothers to sleep."

 _"_ Could... Could you do it now, please?" Dewey pleaded, both Louie and Huey nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll do it"

Dewey closed his eyes, resting his head on a pillow, he's anxious because, even though is his uncle who's going to sing, he'll pretend it's his mother instead. Sometimes he wonders how life would have been if their mother'd raised them instead of their uncle. He loves his uncle with all his heart, but he wants his mother back, if Louie is greedy in the material/ financial area he's greedy in the emotional one, he wants more.

Huey was content, he just settled down, covering himself and his brothers with a blanket, he enjoyed this moment, wanting no more than melting in the warm of the nest made of blankets, pillows and his uncle's body.

Louie, was calmer, after the nightmare that almost caused him a heart attack him having his head petted by his uncle was the most gratifying sensation, and it was better hearing his heart beat.

The song that comes to Donald's mind is one that Fenton sings often, the one he learned from that musical he likes that much, the song it's beautiful, with a cute meaning, a very relatable meaning. It's what in Fenton's words a fatherly love poem, the lyrics are easy to remember, full of the love that only a father can feel, promising only the best to their children, not matter what sacrifices had to be made, promising that their future will be more brighter than his had been. Well, he's not their father, But he'll just adapt the lyrics so they'll fit them well, he cleared his throat and begins.

 _"My dear boys, what to say to you?_

 _You have her eyes_

 _your mother let me name you all_

 _when you all came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart_

 _I'm dedicating every day to all of you_

 _Domestic life was never quite my style_

 _When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart_

 _And I thought I was so smart_

 _You will come of age with our nation_

 _I'll bleed and fight for you, I'll make it right for all of you_

 _If I lay a strong enough foundation_

 _I'll pass it on to you, I'll give the world to you_

 _And you'll blow us all away_

 _Someday, someday_

 _Yeah, you'll blow us all away_

 _Someday, someday_

 _Oh Huey, Dewey and Louie, when you smile I am undone_

 _My boys_

 _Look at my boys_

 _Pride is not the word I'm looking for_

 _There is so much more inside me now_

 _Oh boys, you all outshine the morning sun_

 _My boys_

 _When you smile, I fall apart_

 _And I thought I was so smart_

 _My father wasn't around._

 _I swear that_

 _I'll be around for you_

 _ **I'll do whatever it takes**_

 _I'll make a million mistakes_

 _I'll make the world safe and sound for you_

 _Will come of age with our nation_

 _I'll bleed and fight for you, I'll make it right for you_

 _If I lay a strong enough foundation_

 _I'll pass it on to you, I'll give the world to you_

 _And you'll blow us all away_

 _Someday, someday_

 _Yeah, you'll blow us all away_

 _Someday, someday"_

By the time the song ended his boys were already fast asleep, he kissed each foreheads, but returned his attention to Louie.

"Louie, what did you dreamt about to have you that scared?" Donald asked not expecting an answer, shifting the sleeping body so that it rested in his bed. He cradled the little head as gently as possible, as if it would break at any moment. His fingers traced the soft, sweated feathers of Louie's temple and cheeks. the poor child was truly exhausted, he'd never saw him that terrified, not even during the shadow war.

Still asking himself what to do he decided to ask Louie tomorrow, yawning he curled himself up under the sheets, trying to get comfortable. Easier said than done, his bed was crowded with his children, but he couldn't complain, it was like the old times. Tonight had been a busy one, between going to work, fighting some petty muggers, avoiding being seen by Gizmoduck (Fenton, yeah he knows), patrolling and keeping on watch that new, clearly not suspicious tower in the city limits, his body was in constant pain, and well, hugs although conforming didn't help his aching bones and muscles. Tonight he got lucky that he made it here on time, barely to say least, he almost couldn't hide his costume, dress his injuries and put his pajamas on before the kids entered.

Sweat and a little bit of blood scent lingered in his whole bed, and it was irritating, he wants to showers, but he couldn't bring himself to move now that the three of his boys are cuddling against him. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he finally managed to relax himself into a restless sleep.

Sunrise came far too soon for his liking, he only managed to sleep two hours before his phone started beeping mercilessly (luckily his boys didn't wake), groaning he could barely open his eyes. Tiredly, and a little bit angry he forced himself to get up from the warm nest, shivering in the cold of his room just to grab his phone. He was very surprised when he saw the caller's ID on the screen, he quickly picked up the call.

"José?"

"Donaldo"

Donald winced at his friend's solemn tone, his grip on the phone tightened.

"Joe, what's the matter? It is...?" He asked but his friend interrupted with another question.

"Donald, você está bem? Are you injured?"

Donald huffed, trying to give a good impression " why'd I be injured? You know that we haven't been needed in a long time"

A long, awkward silence settled until the usually cheerful parrot spoke " I had a vision, Donald"

" José, maybe it was just a nightmare, just like Lou-"

"Merda, Donal'! Escute-me! I know what I saw, and you know that my visions are always right."

The duck swallowed hard, biting inside his cheeks, José out of the three of them was the most powerful magic user. Yeah, he and Panchito are quite good in casting spells but it was always José who had the mayor control over the mystical forces. Also, he was the only one who was a seer, an ability he developed during their years of military services, before they were even aware of their destiny as a caballeros. His visions were never wrong, he admits, wiping with his free hand the cold sweat off his face.

"What did you see?" He hesitantly asked.

"..."

"José...?"

"Donal', please tell me you're not doing, as the Americans say " any funny business" without Panchito, Xandra and me?"

He loudly gasped, quickly putting his hand over his beak, then nervously chewing his fingers. He'd never told anyone, not even Panchito and José about his life as Paperinik, only Uno knows, and to be funny about it Uno doesn't know about his life as caballero, he hates keeping secrets from family and friends, but it's necessary to keep them all safe. But right now, his wondering if José knows, or saw something in his visions, he's tempted to tell José everything about his double identity.

Shaking his head, he said "You know I wouldn't do that, we're a team"

" I hope SO"

"Joe, I NEED the truth, what did you saw?"

"..."

Donald glanced over his shoulder to the bed, with his kids, no... her kids still asleep." Did... Did I die?"

In the other end Donald could hear José holding his breath," Donald..."

"José, please" Donald cut him off " José, I am going to die? Because if I am then I'd like to make sure everything I'll leave behind is in order"

"NO!" Snapped his friend " you're not gonna die! Not if I can help it"

Another pregnant silence threatened to settle itself up, but it was quickly broken by the parrot who said.

"Por favor meu amigo, don't do anything stupid, don't fight alone. We're called the THREE caballeros for a reason."

"yeah, I know."

José sighed. "Look, I gotta go."

"Okay, thanks for calling. I hope I can visit you soon"

"Me too, Donal', tenha cuidado, adeus."

And with that he ended up the call, he stared the phone for quite while, he stood fully awake next to his bed watching his boys, resisting the immense urge to reach out hold them, not let go, to not disturb their rest. His thoughts swirled rapidly in his head, kept returning to what José said he saw in his vision, and of course, Louie's nightmare, all together... . It can't be a coincidence. The minutes slid past until the first hint of hunger began to make its presence known, since he could not longer stay in bed, he decided he'd help Mrs Beakley make breakfast.

He dressed with his sailor outfit quickly and quietly, making sure he covered all of his wounds except his Swelling ( and possibly sprained) wrist moving out into the corridor, shutting the door silently behind him.

[•••••••]

Bentina Beakley is an early riser, as her work requires so. She likes to cook a decent amount of food for breakfast, also she likes to bring Mr Mcduck his morning tea so he could start his day full of energy, therefore she could work in peace. But surprisingly the smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes, hot cocoa and fresh coffee greeted her as she walked into the manor's kitchen. What surprised her was Donald Duck cooking pancakes and humming to himself as he flipped them in the air, totally unaware of her presence.

Then Donald had his back to her, fixing the plates of pancakes, eggs and pouring juice, she cleared her throat to signal her presence in the room. Donald turned and smiled when he saw her before returning his attention to his chores.

But she didn't like that smile, it wasn't right, it was like a sad one, tainted with fear.

A fake one, and as far as she knows Donald, he's a very open person, anyone can tell which emotion the duck is feeling. You know when he's happy, when he's sad or angry, the most common one. Beakley has to admit that Donald had matured a lot since she met him and his sister Della.

Della, she thinks, the tragedy that broke a family apart almost twice, was the reason of it. Tragedy follows this family like a curse, a curse she hopes won't affect the children. Donald along with his twin sister ( five minutes younger ) came into Scrooge McDuck's life after Hortense and Quakmore's car got struck by a drunk driver on their way home. The Duck's car was spun with such violence into the guardrail, that clipped another three cars on its way. Quakmore Duck was dead on the impact, his slender body crumpling along with the driver's door. His wife Hortense did survive the impact, but was pushed so hard into the side window, her head slamming into the glass, she didn't make it to the hospital, joining her husband in his eternal journey. The drunk driver who caused such calamity survived without any injury, just sleepy, unconscious of the damage the crime he committed. Scrooge was devastated, his sister dead in a fate's unfairly trick, and the driver? No one escapes the McDuck's rage, jail wasn't punishment enough in his eyes, the rich duck made sure to ruin that guy's life. Since that Donald took the role of older brother more seriously, at first Della appreciated but through the passing years she grew sick of it. She was always too independent for her own good, but that's what Scrooge liked more of her. Della was a natural leader, she always could get away with anything she wanted, her confidence and ego got bigger and bigger, she thought herself indestructible, while Donald got ignored or just left out unintentionally, the expendable one. Beakley remembers only one time when Donald won over his sister, both of them wanting to join the army, Della the air forces and Donald the navy, but only the latter received the accepting letter. Donald, out of all the people not only approved the writing test, but also the physical one with good grades. Della was beyond upset, but Scrooge managed to calm her down, telling her if she wanted so badly to become a pilot she could just go to a piloting academy, she agreed and became the best of her class. When the whole spear of Selene fiasco happened, Donald was barely an adult when he took his nephews in, expended all of his savings so he could bought his boat and all the baby stuff the boys would need.

The relationship between Donald and Scrooge McDuck was ripped off just like that, but even during those years he was still the most open person. The few times she ran into him he honestly answered her questions, saying life was hard, raising three boys without any stable worr, he once openly admitted he was depressed, but he'd never give the custody to his uncle. He never pretended be happy, not even when his sister got the attention, he'd always say or show how he's feeling, if was jealous, if was angry, no matter what he never hides his emotions.

But now he's pretending... why?

Perhaps she's just imagining things, but her training as a spy told her something was up. Maybe Donald was always wearing a mask of emotional stability, after all all the attention went to Della so one actually asked how he felt. Now, suddenly realizing this, the more she thinks about more sense gets, maybe the mask Donald wore his entire life was so good, so perfect that not even his own family never knew he was wearing it.

Bentina Beakley was at a loss of how to think or act, the implications of her theory hitting her like a sledgehammer to her chest. She wants so badly to believe that she's paranoid, but after the recent chain of unfortunate events something in the back of her mind whispered that there is a great chance that what she's theorizing is true, that the mask that Donald used to endure everything he faced had finally shattered for the overuse, but he still use this type of defense mechanism hoping no one will notice the cracks on his plastic defense... Because who would actually care enough to check?

"Mrs Beakley?"

The slightly concerned voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned to greet the duck.

"Yes, Donald?"

"You... well, kinda spaced out." He pointed out. "Are you okay?"

And again, the duck gave her that stained smile. She forced a smile of her own as she politely replied.

"Why of course, thank you. Just tired"

Donald just nodded, and handed her a plate of food. "Then is a good thing I cooked breakfast today, isn't ?"

She smiled grabbing the plate "Thanks, but let me help you with the table."

[•••••]

After a while Scrooge followed by the kids, Webby being the most active. The boys looked really tired, especially Louie who yawned his way to the table. Bentina with the help of Donald served the plates to everyone, giving each one a smile, Donald even patted Scrooge's shoulder after smiling to him, surprisingly him in the process. Then the ex- sailor quickly settled into the normal routine of a McDuck family breakfast; there were at least more than one conversations going on, and people kept raising their voices to be heard over the roar of conversation. Huey, Dewey and Webby didn't really noticed that Louie and Donald were both oddly quiet, painfully quiet. How could they? Webby, Huey and Dewey were so busy in their conversations, planning in getting information about Della Duck, now that her name wasn't a taboo anymore. The three of them assuming Louie was still tired from his nightmare.

As you can see, silence is a very rare thing in the McDuck mansion (much to Donald and Mrs Beakley's dismay). They weren't too many people in there, but adventure is in the air, it's like so that when a prolonged silence corrupts the room, everyone would look up, expecting to hear big news, adventurous news. Something very frequent during McDuck's breakfasts, which is the most important time of every day. It was the time of every day where big plans were made and life-changing/ threatening adventure proposals were announced. Almost Every morning, when the oldest duck was not in a meeting, Scrooge McDuck would take his time eating breakfast, host a small breakfast meeting at his dining hall, the entire McDuck-Duck (plus their honorable family member, Webby) clan would pull their next scheme. Today's news? Nothing too much exciting, Gladstone within two days will come to visit, but before Donald could protest or make any excuse to avoid seeing the lucky relative his uncle Scrooge promised that as soon as his lucky cousin arrives they'll setup for another adventure.

At that point, there were only a few seconds of silence before the rich duck was bombarded with questions, even from Louie.

"where will we go?"

"Uncle Gladstone?"

"will uncle Donald go too?"

"Adventure!"

"Are we gonna fight a monster?"

"Will a treasure waiting for us in wherever we're going?"

"Louie!"

"Are you serious, Louie?!"

"what!? It is a fair question?"

"yeah I know but-"

Their little argument stopped at the sound of a shattering glass, Scrooge and Bentina whose whole attention were into the kid's affair they completely forgot that they weren't the only occupants seated the table. They all turned their attention to the source, gasping loudly at the sight, Donald was grasping his left wrist in pain.

"Uncle Donald!" Four voices yelled in unison.

he smiled at and began pulling his sleeves even more down. " Ohhh, phooey, silly me and my butter fingers"

He gave a nervous, almost maniacal giggle trying to look normal and failing so bad. Internally he was hoping his family will just shrug their shoulders at him and then return to the conversation, forgetting about him in the process so he could sneak out to his room and patch himself up. But knowing his luck, that's not gonna happen, things can't never be easy for him.

He was right.

Scrooge realized something was wrong, very wrong with his nephew. "Donald, what happened to your wrist?"

Said duck by pure reflex looked down at his wrist for the first time, he gulped, adjusting the collar of his sailor uniform. It had swollen as much as the sleeve allowed and was various shades of blues and purples, the clothing not long enough to cover it.

He chuckled, taking a half step backwards "I- I... well, I- I was taking a walk last night, and... I got mugged... by the Beagle Boys?" Not entirely a lie, basically he was telling the truth, except he wasn't the victim. " And I- I guess I hit palookas harder that I thought."

He could clearly see nobody buy his lie, at least not all of it, maybe they're giving him the benefit of doubt. Donald was SO deep in thought that he didn't noticed when Scrooge walked towards his nephew, give him a quite scare when he gently grabbed his arm. The old duck took this time to further examine the offended wrist in his own hands, but seeing as the millionaire wasn't a medic, a healer or someone with any medical knowledge, his examination just consisted of meticulous poking.

"Ouch! Uncle Scrooge, what the heck! Don't poke it! " Donald violently yanked his injured limb out of his grasp, only to further agitating it (curse my luck), and cradled it close to my chest, shuddering as a wave of hot pain went through his body.

Scrooge's heart skipped a beat, he ignored Donald's protests and put a hand on his right forehand.

"Lad, listen... you need to get that wrist checked out. I'll call a doc-"

"No, it's completely fine" Donald raised his left hand and began to move it whilst trying to mask any signs of pain "See? It looks worse than it actually is, no need to be a bother, no need to spend money on your whiny nephew."

Obviously his uncle wasn't convinced of his statement, and in fact a hurt expression spread on his old face, he moved his hand to touch his good hand. But he startled back when Donald snaps his head to the wall behind so fast, that Dewey could've sworn he heard his uncle's neck crack, he looked for second or two the clock hanged in there and then faces the duck in front of him. " Oh NO! Oh boy! Look at the hour! I'll be late for work I must go." Before Scrooge could have a proper hold on his nephew's arm Donald showed down his throat what was left on plate, then he drank his coffee quickly. "Now if you'll excuse me, uncle Scrooge. I think I'll head back to my room."

It wasn't a surprise to them Donald would think a job more important than him, this job particularly. It was pretty good job, a decent salary for a job as a security guard in a mall. His boss is a kind old dog, the few times they actually got to see him seemed to be a good man, treating all of his employees as grandchildren.

That's why he can't just let him down. They thought.

Donald walked backwards, not daring to turn around, walking clumsily like that until his back leaned against the door, his hand blindly searching for the doorknob, twisting it open.

" I need to get dressed, and... call my boss, you know. Hopefully they didn't get a chance to pack my stuff from my locker." He bladders as he spun around and headed upstairs as quickly as possible, not leaving room for anyone to ask something else.

Scrooge seemed ready to follow the nervous duck upstairs, in fact he was going to but just as he went through the door frame his phone rings, not needing to look at the ID he answers angrily, not bothering to hide his frustration.

"what!? Yeah, yeah , I'm on my way, bye." He snapped shut the dispositive before growling. "You don't know how much I hate those vultures!"

Before Scrooge could complain any further, Beakley assured him she'll find out what's wrong with their temperamental duck. Scrooge was still reluctant to leave but another ring of his phone forced him to begrudgingly agreed with his maid. Hugging each child before leaving he shot a last glance to his nephew's door before leaving. Beakley not wasting time turned her full attention towards the ducklings at the table, they were planning something, she knew. They, in the ex-spy's eyes are too predictable, she right now can see through them like glass, she knows what they're about to do. She'd have to think fast to cover Donald sorry behind, not only from the children but apparently from Scrooge as well.

She got an idea, an offer they can't possibly resist, yeah it will her a lot of cash, but she hopes it would be worthy.

"Children, please listen." Beakley called " You all haven't been outside for a while, except when accompany me for groceries yesterday. So I thought it's fair you all go out for a movie and then a pizza."

The ducklings beamed with delight, but Dewey, of course looked suspicious, and to be honest, she didn't expected otherwise, through transparent as they can be they're no fools, especially Dewey.

"What's the catch?" He asked more hastily than he intended, earning a elbow on the ribs from Huey.

She put the most sweet smile she've ever muster on, and said. " There's no catch, Dewey. Remember the promise we all made after Magica's defeat."

Dewey nodded ashamed, but it was Huey who replied softly " No more secrets and no more lies among us."

...And sadly, it seemed Donald was breaking that promise.

Pushing aside the betrayal, she grinned, pulling a few bills from her pocket, handing over Webby.

"Go on and have fun, my treat."

Finally they took the money, and Webby said. " Thanks grandma, bu... don't you want to come?"

Mrs Beakley smiled sadly as she shook her head in denial. "I have too much work to do."

"Bye, kids. See you in the evening!" Called a voice, Donald's, shortly followed by the sound of a door being slammed.

She cursed softly, she wanted to speak with Donald in private. The kids, luckily were too existed with the money, and quickly started doing plans. She, to make sure the kids leave the house along so she can do her work, her spy work.

Huey, being polite as always, asked." Are you, Mrs Beakley?"

"Yes, my boy." She said " You go, I'll be fine."

Finally, though hesitantly the children nodded, learning Beakley with a wave of the hand. She patiently waited until they left, now alone, she starts her plan for Scrooge.

The first step? Prying on Donald's room. Then, in his stuff.

[••••••]

 **Later at the mansion.**

His shift ended around four, an hour early, his freaking wrist was hurting worse than before. Of course she noticed, why'd he thought he could possibly fool her, she knows him well. Tempest, since their meeting they got along almost instantly, it was like an click. In their short time as partners they deployed a " _ **back to back "**_ kind of relationship, even they questioned why, with only three weeks of knowing each other they're close. Maybe it's their common dislike, scratch that... hate for their also partner Fitzroy, the usual boots licker-backstabber moron every workplace has.

Or...

Or maybe it is more complex than just a simple common dislike, deep inside him something tells him Tempest is more than just an average security guard, there's something about her he can't put a finger on what is it, but not in the bad way. It's something like there's a tragic, very dark history behind her, and he's certain she thinks the same about him, but... that's story for another day.

Grinning, he remembers when Tempest came to him to sit down for a break around 3:45 when she noticed, she grabbed his wrist gently, and with one look she said it everything, you need to rest. Saying that she stood and turned to leave, he was frustrated, rubbing the bridge of his beak, after years of being ignored just now everyone started to get noticed, great. When his break ended he was about to go back to his place, but was intercepted by commander Bloom, way to go, Tempest. As expected, the girl told him about his sprained wrist, he ORDERED him to go home, but not before giving him medicine, MEDICINE FOR FREE. He was touched, these people, Tempest and commander Bloom were so nice to him, making him feel loved, appreciated, just like Panchito and José would making him feel. Or being a rock to hold up, a shoulder to cry on, like Goofy was (he still is, through phone calls now) after been dismissed for the day, Bloom told him to rest and if he felt better come back tomorrow.

He drove home, and waited to Mrs Beakley to open the front gates, As soon as the access was granted he raced his car to his usual parking lot. He opened the door with his key, as he came inside he gladly noticed the lack of noise. The kids and his uncle weren't at home, so he can take his medication without any questions, and maybe sleep. He went to the kitchen, directly to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and dragged himself upstairs towards his room. Exhausted, he'd just collapsed on his bed, after having changed into his night clothes, he swallowed the pills with a sip of water. He didn't know what the pills were, nor he did care, the effects were pretty good, the pain slowly faded, then he was lured into a restful sleep.

His rest didn't last much, only an hour and a half, he'd felt amazingly better, his muscles weren't hurting any longer, and well, yeah he'd been asleep just for more than an hour but, were the best rest he ever had. BUT, and in his case there's always a BUT, he has a tumbling sensation on his left arm. He groaned in dismay as he realized why, he'd fallen asleep on his side, his bad side, adding all of his body weight onto his injured wrist. Annoyed, he moved to his side, but due his usual luck he put a little bit more strength than necessary. Rolling out of bed is not definitely a good way to take care of a bad sprain, and absolutely rolling out of bed like a toddler and falling on your injured wrist is infinitely worse, an opposite of healthy.

"OUCH MOTHERF-" he clasped his beak shut with his uninjured trying the best he could to muffle his scream, cutting his curse short. He stayed on the cold, carpeted floor for a couple of minutes, trying to standardize his breathing, while listening for any movement outside my room, fully expecting Mrs Beakley making her heroic entrance.

But she didn't.

He allowed himself to relax enough to get on his feets again, bitting back his pained tears of pain, suddenly wishing to strangle Ma' Beagle. Whoever who dare to say she can't defend herself, deserves a kick in the butt, he considers he deserves one for underestimate her. She's the reason his wrist is that bad, she can hit hard and twist fast, a lesson he learned in the bad way.

Donald, moving slowly he tries to get up, but his worsened wrist protests his sudden movement. Frowning he tries a second time more successfully, hauling himself up with the nightstand as a support.

His stomach growled loudly, and he was suddenly quite aware of how hungry he was, in fact he was starving. Then, he remembers, though he did eat a lot of breakfast, his only lunch that day had been a small carton of grape juice and two packs of biscuits. Resignation flashing on him, he needed energy for tonight's patrol. Standing up from his nightstand, he neatly re-adjusted her night clothes and collar. He pushed the door open, peaking from the slightly aperture scanning the hallway with his amulet's senses, Beakley was on the backyard. Humming Absently he walked out the door, and closed the room behind him with the back of his foot.

Donald enjoyed walking down the vast corridors in splendid silence, maybe fortune may grace him today, and can have a small dinner before he have to "work". It's not that he doesn't want to have a lovely dinner with his family, but not today, he just want to have a couple of hours of sleep before meeting Uno. He simply can't skip patrols, not since Magica's still free, not since that abandoned tower suddenly out of nowhere started working, with employees, and trucks delivering equipment in and out, not since he can sense danger thanks to his amulet, possibly meaning the return of Felldrake and the reassembling of the Three caballeros, and more importantly, not since José's warning. He shook his head, trying in vain to clean his foul mind, just getting a headache in the process.

Making his way through the maze that McDuck manor was , he made his way to a specific door, reaching his hand out to open it. He walked into the empty kitchen, towards his second trip to the fridge of the day, opening it, searching for something light to eat, the he noticed a double hamburger on one of the shelves, and a carton of chocolate milk. Not wanting to use any plates, because he doesn't want to wash them later, and he's not that Inconsiderate with Beakley to just let the dirty dishes in the sink. He was so busy devouring his burger and, drinking the chocolate milk straight from the carton he didn't noticed the presence creeping behind him.

"Your uncle Scrooge will go on a rampage when he finds out you're lying about your injuries..."

Donald literary jumped a foot in the air with a shout, dropping the hamburger and spitting all the milk, worst of all, hitting his wrist on the countertop on his way back down, now cursing without any shame. Snapping out of his stupor he attacked his "assailant" quickly, his fist barely stopped by his attacker's palm, Beakley's palm. And to say least, Beakley was just caught off guard as much as he was.

'Great, Just about the last person I'd want it to be. Please, don't ask. Please don't ask. She can see through anyone'

Bentina Beakley wasn't exactly the last person he expected to run into the manor, not because he didn't expect her to be around the kitchen to make dinner or just clean it, but because It was dreadfully silent, a seriously, spooky Mrs Beakley.

Slowly, making eye contact with her the entire time he retreats his fist, not breaking eye contact. Donald waited for her to give him one of her characteristic blank-stern stare, ask him to clean his mess and then leave, like usual, but she didn't. Instead her gaze drifts lowly, towards his left wrist and her expression melted, it Softens making Donald involuntary blush. He coughed, breaking momentarily the eye contact, before resuming his rigid posture again. Not sure what to do next, they just stood there as an awkward silence fell over two adults, neither of them knowing how to break it. That's when Beckley cleared her throat, making only one question.

"How's your sprained wrist?"

Donald sucked air, did she really can know a wrist is sprained by just looking at it, well, isn't that hard really, his wrist is a gruesome sight. Now, maybe the wrist is broken.

He needs to pretend.

"Mrs Beakley... It's nothing, really" he said while he moved to hide his injured hand behind his back "Nothing a good night of sleep can't help."

Not saying a word she grabbed his good forearm and led him all the way to her room. He has to resist the childish urge of pulling his arm from her, to yell or fight back, instead he lets himself being lead.

Once there she half motioned half forced him to sit on her bed while she rummaged through the many cabinets she have. Then, she returned, she sat across from him, on a small chair she has. Setting down gauze and tubes full of different creams, she grabbed one of the tubes of cream and once more motioned for his left hand.

"Beakley, really it's fine." He said weakly "You know It's not like I haven't had worse, you'd seen it yourself"

Her hands stilled and her eyes met his, searching for answers she knows hewasn't ready to give.

His gaze drifted to her windows, the sun was about to set, painting the sky with beautiful colours, a combination of orange, purples and blue, with the small presence on a few stars. He smiled despite himself, he used to watch the sunsets with several people, with people whom meant something to him. When he was a child, back when his parents were alive and Della was still there, they used to watch the sunset together, and then stargazing. After their death he started doing it with Mickey and Goofy, they'll just grill sausages while camping on the backyard of Mickey's house or Goofy's in those hot summer nights. Three adolescents with the world at their feets, planning their future, so promising back there, how naive they were. During his navy years, Panchito and José would sit beside him on deck, whether they were on watch or not, just the three of them against the world, watching the sun goodbyes were the cherry of the cake for them. That didn't change a bit when their duty as a caballeros began, now after a mission they'd just sit around a fire (which reminded him of his childhood's friends) and enjoy the sunsets. And finally, there's Uno, the A.I couldn't understand why this natural event was so important to Donald, but since he built his artificial body he'd just keep accompanying.

Now, with the dying sun's rays piecing the windows, he just stares at her as she works in silence.

Until.

"That was a delicious breakfast today, Donald." A compliment definitely wasn't what he was expecting, an interrogation, yeah but a compliment?, no.

"um... Thanks." He says uncertain.

Then, more boring silence.

"Donald, please, tell me who did this to you?"

Donald kept his gaze down, slightly trembling " I'm sorry... I can't"

"Donald, you can trust me, because I do trust you" she confessed, looking at him, pleading.

"I...I..." Her stare became too intense and he had to look away, wanting to confess, Beakley could be a great ally, she could cover him. But, she's loyal to Scrooge, he reminds himself "so does this mean you trust me now? At least a tiny bit more than before?"

"Why wouldn't I trust you, Donald?" There's hurt laced in her voice and it surprises me enough to meet her gaze again. "I trusted you since the beginning."

" Well, you... always agreed with uncle Scrooge, you almost kicked me off the mansion on our first day, you doubted me not once but twice during the shadow war... What am I supposed to think, Beakley? If you know be my guest." His tone wasn't accusatory or angry, just confused. "You, Scrooge and everyone trusted Della's abilities more than me, even way before we went to our first treasure hunt."

Deep in thought, the maid returns her attention to his wrist but Donald keep his pained gaze focused on her, trying to figure out the puzzle that is in Bentina's mind, does she knows already and just wants a confession. Just when he was about to open his beak to say something, a wave of cool sensation on his wrist, forcing his focus on the lack of pain on my wrist, he's amazed.

"What was in that?" He's truly curious, is the second time of the day he's almost cured by magical medicine.

The only response Beakley gave him is a mumbled " You don't want to know"

Donald can get the feeling, or the fact that he'd offended her by his comment about trust. Several minutes passed by in silence as she applied other creams on his now numbing wrist, not even bothering to ask again the contents of the wonderful creams, letting her work in peace. Donald was almost asleep when Beckley proceeded to wrap his limp, doing it firmly but not enough to make it painful. Satisfied, she was putting her supplies back in their respective cabinets, except a few that she put on a paper bag.

She turns back facing him, when she spoke again, giving him the paper bag "Use the first cream whenever the pain gets to be too much to handle along with the pills your friends gave you, use them with a drift of half an hour."

'What!? How does she... agh. Forget it.'

"But..." She continues "Don't use it more than two times per day, and be sure to rewrap it nice and tight after applying, if you like to, I'd do it anytime" She said " Well, I need to cook dinner, I'll tell the kids and Scrooge you're feeling under the weather and can't join us. I know you want a rest, I also, will bring you dinner." Said that, she headed toward the door without looking at him.

Donald felt totally ashamed, why'd she do this, why'd she, like apparently everyone else today suddenly care and notice. She was willing to listen to him and heal him, after what she did for him even after he "confessed" he didn't trust her, instead of thanking her or asking forgiveness, he's just staring leave like an idiot.

He must do something. Anything.

"Wait!" She, thankfully stopped, hand already around the doorknob "Beackley, I- I'm sorry if I insulted you about trust. I- I know you're trustworthy... it's just-"

"I've always trusted you" she sighed and looked at me. "I've always thought you're more intelligent that your uncle gave you credit for. You were the only whose feets were on earth, but apparently, they're not anymore."

"I-I'm sorry." Again he couldn't look at her anymore, not after knowing her true intentions all along. "I've always thought you believed me an hopeless idiot all along."

Frowning she sat back down across from he and placed her hand over his shoulder "I can't say i blame you for thinking the worst of me, I haven't given you reason to think otherwise back then." She squeezed softly at his shoulder to get his attention, their eyes finally meeting again "I just want you to know that I do trust you, Donald. probably more than Scrooge, and definitely more than Della"

His eyes widened "Is that so?"

"Yes, Donald" her eyes shown with emotion he hadn't seen before on her, she was always strong people, Not the emotional type, and with that he knew she wanted him to believe her, needed him to believe in her words, but... could he?

"I get you don't trust me, but I just don't know WHY you don't trust me" She got up again and walked up to the door "good evening, Donald"

"With my life" he whispered behind her.

"Excuse me?" She stops, but doesn't turn.

"I DO trust you with my life, Mrs Beakley." He admits " I know if something happens to me, you will help uncle Scrooge take care of the boys, you'd keep them safe."

Beakley still didn't turn, but he could tell she'd taken seriously what he had just said. "However... you must understand there's things I can't tell, not because I don't trust you, but because not only for your own good, but also my family's."

"Donald... what is going on?"

"I wish I knew."

"Me too."

"Beakley, thank you for everything." His voice was quiet, full of sincerity mixed with sadness that it made her breathless, a sudden chill on her stomach.

"You're welcome." she felt hope that there was more to say, that maybe given the time he will tell her what's going on, and it made her smile through teary eyes. Because unlike Della, Donald think not twice but thrice before doing something dangerous, before taking life changing decisions.

"See you tomorrow, Donald."

With that she stepped out of her own rooms and after a quick glance back to him, disappeared around down the corridor. He stood there, alone in her room painfully releasing the breath he'd unconsciously been holding inside him along with a single tear, Donald stepped out of her room and closed the door, his heart hammering madly in his chest. "I'm helpless"

 _ **End of chapter one.**_

 _ **Notes: Tempest, commander Bloom and Fitzroy are characters that feature in the "Duck avenger" comics.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond our masks.**

 **Summary: As far as the Mcduck clan know there are no more secret between them, or at least that's what the triplets and Scrooge thought. Now, shortly after Magica's defeat more troubles arrive, and in the middle of this is a parrot, a rooster, and an android.**

 **Notes: English is not my first language... so excuse my errors, I will try my best. This fic it's actually a mash up of several concepts of Donald's adventures and alter egos, such as the duck avenger (Paperinik o Pk) or the legend of the three caballeros.**

 **And also I can't write Scrooge's ascent, sorry.**

 **Post shadows war.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ducktales**

 **"No man, for any considerable period, can wear one face to himself and another to the multitude, without finally getting bewildered as to which may be the true."**

 **Nathaniel Hawthorne, The Scarlet Letter.**

 **Chapter two: Right hand man.**

Donald has to admit that Mrs Beakley was right, he did feel a lot better with her cream. It smelled like hell, but worked like heaven. But it's not hard to say that despite the relief that the ointment gave him, Donald could not deny that the effectiveness of the remedy she gave him, made Donald nervous. He spared one last glance to his bandaged wrist before returning his attention to his dinner, Beakley kept her word, she brought dinner to him, around an hour later after they had their talk. To him, what matters most wasn't the dinner the maid served, but her promise to make sure he was excused from joining the rest of the family at the table. He must eat quickly, because even through the ex-spy promised she won't pry any further on his business, she threatened to spoon feeding him if necessary if he dare to skip meals. Annoyed but grateful at her concern he stabbed a chunk of meat with his fork, chewing slowly, letting its meaty juices. Beakley can absolutely cook, her beef stew is unbelievably delicious, the meat was soft, perfectly chopped, tasty. The stew has a special mix of spices, vegetables and milk, making it creamy, a great combination.

Ending his food, drinking his milk along with his meds he put the dirty dishes aside. He lazily looked at his clock on his nightstand, it reads 8:50, almost time for patrol so he better get ready, unless he wants Uno beeping his ass off. Donald was standing up off bed when a knock on the door interrupted his train of thoughts, not fully interested on who may be he mumbled a " it's open"

The door cracked open, revealing to be Louie. Donald smiled tenderly to him, sitting down on his bed and motioned him to do the same. Strangely timidly the green loving duck obeyed, hopping up his uncle's bed, his head hung down.

"What's wrong, Louie?" He asks, concerned. He desperately needed to leave, Uno will call at any moment, but he can't just leave now. Uno can rant all he wants later, the only thing that mattered now was solving the problem his child was having before it went out of hands.

Louie sat quietly, his usual suave demeanor gone, replaced by a nervous, frightened energy almost palpable, suffocating. The child was fiddling his thumps, his eyes distant, Louie opened his beak several times to say something, but then closed it again. Even though none of them said a word, Donald knew that the quiet in the bedroom was his nephew's equivalent to a wailing scream of help.

This odd behavior send alarm to his brain, he was about to say something to his boy when without another warning, Louie doubled over and began sobbing, harder than the few times he saw him before. Donald moved over and sat the trembling child down on his lap, looking at his boy sadly.

"Shhhh, it's okay... my boy," he kept holding him, caressing his back " it's okay, I'm here, you know you can tell me everything, my boy?"

He keeps whispering soothing words above his head, into his top feathers while rubbing slowly circles on his back, just like when they had a nightmare as a toddlers. Eventually, after five minutes his boy stutters his confession through his teary eyes.

"Remember w-what I sa-said earlier a-about having a nightmare...?"

He nods, humming as a wordless indication for him to go on.

"I told you that it was just a childish nightmare... that I was okay, but... but..." His voice broke, Donald shushed him, muttering more comforting words to him, kissing his forehead softly " I'm not okay, uncle... what I- I saw was unbearable..."

Donald began rocking the boy back and forward, waiting patiently for his boy. "You don't have to, Louie. If you're not ready to tell then don't."

Louie shook his head desperately, hiccuping his next words." No, I have to, I need to warn you."

Donald looked down confused." Warn me? Warn me from what?"

Louie chokes out a long sob as he buried his face deeper into his chest. "From your death. I- I- in my nig*sob* ni-ghtmare s-someone s-sta *sob*bbed your side, y-you b-leed out and... and... and I couldn't help you."

His nephew broke back in tears, and Donald's face morphed into a heartbreak, now he's sure his fate is sealed, but not only his but his nephew's as well. He lets his tears fall, but he's not crying for the knowledge of his imminent doom, no, he's not afraid of death anymore. Yet, he's afraid how his death will affect his family, and more importantly, what this will mean for Louie, his heir of the caballero's mantle. Louie's just showed the signs, he'd have a vision of his death just like José, two prophecies pointing towards his passing, his stomach dropped.

He didn't wanted this burden on Louie's shoulders so soon, so young.

He then, remembers that time, their last adventure as caballeros, and the one that almost ended in tragedy.

They finally found a way to break Xandra's curse, and obviously they went all the way towards that cure. The famous cure consisted in a sacred fountain, just like the one Ari pushed them in on their last battle against Felldrake. The magical fountain located deep under several tunnel in a crypt called "crypt of ordeals"

And truly it was.

Even though the rotten fame the crypt has, and that both, José and Donald already had an immense responsibility at the time. Both having to raise their sister's children. Minerva, that's his sister's name, she always liked the carefree life, wanting to eat the world didn't think twice of abandoning her unborn children. She left the eggs on the doorstep of a neighbor's house, Nestor, not yet wanting to have that kind of life, the domestic life. And then Della, unlike Minerva, Della loved her boys, and she wanted to give them the stars, he begged, trying to reason with her, telling her they needed a mother not the stars.

They both were had to raise them, but when Panchito and Xandra came and told them about the cure they couldn't say no. They owned Xandra at least that, and well, after defeating Felldrake a creepy and potentially deadly crypt sounded like a piece of cake. Both, Donald and José left the children with a person of confidence, after that, all of them met outside the cabana to teleport to the site.

It will be easy, they said.

It wasn't.

José almost died.

...

 _ **The four of them were in circle, José laying in the middle with terrible injuries. Donald, the healer of the group tried with all his might to heal the parrot's injuries, but just as everyone else, he's extremely exhausted.**_

 _ **They had to use almost all the magical water of the small vial the sorcerer gave them as a reward for completing successfully the task just to broke Xandra's bound to the atlas, and If she had realized the seriousness of José's injuries before using the water, she gladly would've sacrificed her own freedom for him.**_

 _ **But now it's too late, and Donald is consuming what little of energy he has. Frustrated, he snapped cut the connection between him and his injured partner.**_

 _ **And what about the rest of the vial, you may ask? Panchito was believed to be most injured, as José's injuries went unnoticed until it was too late. Said cowboy was now playing the blaming game with Xandra, which infuriated the duck beyond his limits, José's doesn't need someone to blame, he needs medical attention.**_

 _ **Still kneeling down, a second time he placed a hand on José's brow and another over his heart, directing his limited magic into both, a look of full concentration on his face. He could feel the blood loss receding within him and with a small whine leaving his lips, her eyes slipped closed and he promptly passed out peacefully.**_

 _ **Donald felt a thrum of odd, wicked satisfaction run through him at the triumph of his healing magic, proud that at least he knew it worked even without him being at his fullest.**_

 _ **"Xandra!" Donald called, scrambling to his feets, but as soon as he did he stumbled, his vision blurring momentary, but Panchito quickly grabbed his arm to steadied him.**_

 _ **"Donald you- " Xandra tried to argue with him, but he raised his hand to stop her.**_

 _ **" I'm all right. It's José the one who need attention, I've managed to stop the bleeding, but he's not out of the woods."**_

 _ **Donald was now fully relying on Panchito's support to not collapse, but he's the only one who can help José. "José's well enough for us to teleport to the cabana without the risks of worsening his injuries. Once there... I can try again to help him"**_

 _ **Xandra almost protested at his plan, she knew Donald was at his limits, and his almost collapse only helped to frighten her more. She already failed José and Panchito, she simply couldn't bear the thought of further harm to the last standing member.**_

 _ **She saw Panchito having a inner discussion of what to do next, she knows the Mexican rooster have a deep connection with his two friends, she dares to say he's more connected to Donald and José than he with his own brothers. Panchito could tell Donald was overdoing himself, maybe, and just maybe he could convince Donald of taking a break, he has to. Otherwise... No, he can't let that happen, José is stable enough to be moved around, Donald say it himself, they could just take him to a hospital.**_

 _ **Xandra always said to herself and others she's the most bravest warrior, but now she was helpless to voice her thoughts loud, Donald can be creepy when angry. Fortunately or not Panchito wasn't afraid, with a deep breath he firmly said.**_

 _ **"Donald, espera. Tú necesitas descansar." Panchito said in his native language, apparently too nervous to speak in English.**_

 _ **Donald, who could perfectly understand the rooster merely shook his head. "Él nos necesita mas"**_

 _ **After saying that Donald nodded to Xandra, taking the hint, she knelt placing a hand on José's shoulder, and with a snap on her fingers they were gone. Arriving softly on the carpet of the cabana, Xandra breaking José's fall while Panchito broke Donald's. Shaking, Donald came over to Panchito motioning for him to carry José over the couch. Panchito laid his friend's mangled body on the couch, supporting his head carefully. Then, he watched as Donald's hands moved over José'sm body assessing the damage.**_

 _ **Thankfully, and with the help of a little spell José invented, the armor they have to wear to do their duty will disappear or reappear if needed, for example the armor will magically assemble when the one who wield the amulet summon it. Or in the worst case scenario, if the owner it's defeated, lose consciousness or needs to retreat the armor will disappear. Thanks to that, he's able to treat José more easy. Now that José placed on a comfortable surface, Donald had stripped him off all of his clothing leaving the gruesome wounds visible. Xandra blushed visually, turning her head to the side.**_

 _ **"What happened to him?" She asked, avoiding looking at José or Panchito. "Last time I saw him he was fine."**_

 _ **Panchito sighed, hiding his face with both hands. "A-a giant attacked him during the last trial, he was trying to protect me." The cowboy said, fiddling his hat anxiously. "I was distracted due the pain, I didn't... I didn't see the club coming. Oh dios, es mi culpa."**_

 _ **"DON'T!" Snapped Donald." Don't you dare to blame yourself."**_

 _ **Panchito lowered his head in shame." Donaldo... yo, sí él muere...yo... yo"**_

 _ **"Francisco, listen to me" Panchito flinched at the use of his full name, but doesn't look up " José wouldn't want you to blame yourself, I'm doing everything I can, if he di- dies then, you must honor his sacrifice by living for the both of you, by helping me to raise his children."**_

 _ **Though Donald's words were hard and crude, deep inside him, Francisco Gonzalez knew he was right. The twins Zico and Zeca will need them if the worst happens, and yeah, Donald have said it in a neutral tone of voice, but the Mexican knows Donald is dying inside. Panchito unashamedly broke down in tears, whispering apologies and shaking, Xandra was immediately at his side.**_

 _ **"Xandra, can you take Francisco to someplace where he can rest?" Donald asked the goddess. Xandra solemnly nodded before they were transported to one of the few bedrooms of the cabana.**_

 _ **After a few minutes Xandra was back in a flash.**_

 _ **"I put him to sleep." She informed. He only nodded, not turning back.**_

 _ **The adventurous goddess grimaced at the sight of her friend's wounds, the gravely injured bird had fallen prey of unconsciousness before they left the crypt, which in Xandra's opinion, was probably for the best.**_

 _ **Donald stroked José's sweat damp feathery hair, watching his surrogate brother's face screwed in agony. Donald painfully stopped, his breathing coming out in hard gasping, healing José's external wounds had taken a lot out of him and he did not even have started with the internal fractures. Worst of all, Donald doesn't know if even after this whole ordeal José would make it anyway.**_

 _ **But no matter what, whether José survives or not, he will make his best effort to save him, and to do so he'll use his last resort.**_

 _ **"Xandra" he calls.**_

 _ **"Yes? What is it?"**_

 _ **"I need your help"**_

 _ **Xandra nodded "Whatever you need, you just have to ask."**_

 _ **A pause.**_

 _ **Then.**_

 _ **"led me your magic."**_

 _ **Xandra's eyes widened, face snapped as if slapped. "Excuse me?"**_

 _ **"You heard me well, led me some of your magic." He repeats " I can heal him, I know I can, but right now I'm not strong enough."**_

 _ **Xandra bit her lower lip before nodded."what I have to do?"**_

 _ **The corners of Donald's lips moved slightly upwards. " All you have to do is touch my shoulders with your hands, and think about your magic moving from you. I'll do the rest."**_

 _ **Xandra hesitates but obeys Donald, praying for this plan to work.**_

 _ **Donald closed his eyes, concentrating as he can feel a new energy melting within his own. As for Xandra she felt her magic flow out of her, running through Donald and then sink into José's feathery skin, the damaged flesh knitting over together.**_

 _ **She watched in utter astonishment as the blue caballero's magic began moving the broken ribs bones back into place. That made Xandra wonder, how much Donald knows about healing magic and what his limits are, she's starting to worry about the future consequences.**_

 _ **Donald glanced at Xandra with the corner of his eye, while he worked deep in concentration. He's growing frustrated, never in his life, not even during his service in battle had seen someone with wounds so grievous, let alone try to properly heal it.**_

 _ **He's doubting he can fix it, at least not without draining himself, and well... dying. Normally people would be already dead if the wounds were this bad, even a sorcerer, but José was a Warlock so he guessed that made him much hardier than normal magic users such as himself and Panchito. Still, the 'all mighty warlock' as they jokingly call him had been incapacitated severely by the attack. If any healing powers José may possess, since he's more an illusionist than a healer had been badly weakened to just keeping him alive long enough for Donald to do something.**_

 _ **By the time he was done the sun was already gone, and the moon slowly made its way to the highest spot. Donald was still kneeling in the floor next to José, his skin ghostly pale, drenched in sweat.**_

 _ **"Donald...? " Xandra said concerned, she softly shook him.**_

 _ **He didn't respond, when Xandra shook him. Only emitting a soft moan, then a chocked groan escaped his dry lips.**_

 _ **"I- I ... f-fi-fixed... the...the... w-wor-worst b-breaks and c-losed the m-most s- s- severe w-ounds, I-I am... not... ab-le t-to d-do... more... m- m-my... magic is... gone." Donald sighed deeply, his breath heavy with fatigue.**_

 _ **"Donald... you saved him." She said, her eyes shining.**_

 _ **The caballero took several breaths, trying to not lose what little of consciousness he has, but in the end he's failing. "He still will need meticulous care, also he is not to moved from this couch until he regains counsiusness."**_

 _ **He clumsily wrapped his own wounds with bandages, and then pulled a blanket over his fellow caballero's body. He wanted to clean José's face, which is all bloodied, but his hands are shaking so bad that is Xandra who performs the task. The brunette gently wiped the blood from the parrot's mouth and face with a wet cloth, and when she's done, she gives him a small kiss on his cheek. Awkwardly, Donald muses about it, knowing about the Brazilian's crush on her and how much he's gonna suffer when he tells him he finally got a kiss from a goddess, and he wasn't even awake to enjoy it.**_

 _ **Then, when he's all better they would have to hear Panchito's whining, Xandra's scolding and his own temper tantrums. He'll angry, and Panchito guilty, but in the end they'll be happy, yeah, both José and Donald will have another day to raise their nephews, they will be at peace in a matter of time...**_

 _ **But now.**_

 _ **Right now the only thing he's feeling is the extreme tiredness, the inky darkness slowly overwhelming him.**_

 _ **He didn't even remember Xandra's fearfully cry.**_

 _ **His eyelids became too heavy, and he gladly sank into a restful sleep.**_

 _ **When Donald woke up, he felt disoriented. A faint smell of posole reached his nostrils. Tirelessly he smiled, imagining Panchito at the stove cooking, if Panchito's in mood of cooking that means José is okay. As if in cue of what he'd just thought José entered the room, and when his eyes fell on his the parrot gave a scream, a joyful scream. Five seconds later Xandra and Panchito rushed into the room, in a defensive stance but just as José before when they noticed Donald they cheered.**_

 _ **They told him he successfully saved José, but it cost him a lot of magic, he'd been asleep in a healing trance during a week. He almost chocked on the posole Panchito brought him. According to what Xandra had told them, they were unconscious for a long time. Panchito was out of combat for two whole days, not only the exhaustion being the major reason behind it, but also the emotional breakdown. José was the more unnerving of the three, with a high fever that didn't broke during days. The parrot lost and regained consciousness at least twice a day. When he was awake his eyes were dull and he could not say anything coherent due to his fever, miraculously and thanks to Ari, the aracuan bird managed to break down the fever with a special tea. It had been five days since the parrot's fever broke, and a day since he was finally deemed well enough to leave the bed.**_

 _ **And as for Donald, He is still bedridden, though, and goddess didn't miss the way Donald's hands shakes as he reached for the cup of water along the table beside his bed, shaking heavier as he lifted it unsteadily to his lips and tipped it slowly, drinking carefully almost painfully.**_

 _ **After eating and drinking in relative silence Panchito broke the awkward atmosphere making it even more awkward with only a single question.**_

 _ **"Xandra, what would've happen if José died that day."**_

 _ **The brunette glared the rooster with fierce intensity, she seems to be struggling with her own tongue. Finally she answered.**_

 _ **"it's hard to say, and it depends."**_

 _ **"Depends?" Questions José.**_

 _ **"Depends if you're still needed or not?" She says.**_

 _ **"Needed or not?" Half yelled Donald. "What do you mean?"**_

 _ **Xandra sighed, nervously cracking her knuckles. " You have a duty, remember? You're the guardians of this dimension, and you must protect it from any threat. You know like Felldrake or any magical maniac."**_

 _ **"Entiendo.." Panchito said. "We get it. Go on.**_

 _ **"You know the good guys can't always win or... sometimes the victory demands a sacrifice. I've been reading Clinton Coot's writings and well... the gods did warn me about this."**_

 _ **No one dared to move.**_

 _ **"There were a lot of generations of caballeros and according to Clinton's writings some of them fell in battle. Don Dugo among them." She let a few tears fall and Donald could feel pity for her, recalling how close the first caballeros and Xandra were."And well... as I said you're guardians and if one of you fall another must take the empty place."**_

 _ **"what!?" José shouted, his hands turned into fists. " But you've said it yourself, only a descendant can inherit the mantle."**_

 _ **"cierto." Chipped Panchito. "And as far as I know, neither of us is a father."**_

 _ **Xandra brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear before saying.**_

 _ **"Please, let me continue." Panchito nodded " As I was saying, if you're still needed as guardians then somebody else will take your place. Of the fallen warrior does not have a son to hand over the mantle then the most closer capable relative will take the role."**_

 _ **Donald and José already know what she mean, and that alone sent shivers down their spines. Panchito the always gullible of them didn't get it, but by the looks of pure terror of his friends he knows for sure is not good what Xandra is going to say.**_

 _ **"Panchito, to answer your question of what would've happened if José didn't survived that night is simply... one of his nephews would've inherited the duty of his deceased uncle."**_

 _ **"But they are only babies!" He yelled, tears pouring from his eyes. And Donald too wanted to lash out to Xandra, but he couldn't, his throat too tight to emit a sound, but he finds himself crying.**_

 _ **"I didn't wrote that rule." She snaps back. " And there's another part of the rule, if the selected heir is not in age then a regent must take his place until the rightfully heir is ready. In your cases, José's regent could be his friend, Nestor. For Panchito it would be your younger brother, Junipero. And as for Donald... believe it or not, your cousin Gladstone is the most suitable candidate.**_

 _ **Donald wanted so badly to puke, he's so scared that this kind of responsibility could possibly fall on his cousin's shoulders and even worse in his nephew's. He then asks.**_

 _ **"And what... what if we're not needed anymore?"**_

 _ **Xandra only said." Then you simply died. Your grand grandfather's journal says the generation before yours suffered the lost of a member, but they brought peace with that sacrifice, the caballeros were no longer needed until your generation, guys."**_

 _ **Then, later that night the three of them sworn that they will make sure that their last battle will be indeed the last, not wanting to burden anyone with this duty.**_

 _ **...**_

And now he's breaking that promise, not willingly obviously. __He wept silently while holding his son nephew close, but he's not crying for himself, but for his future failure, raging for letting such burden on his youngest boy. He allowed himself to cry a little more before pulling away and wiping Louie's eyes with his thumb.

"Why are you crying uncle?" Asked Louie

He forced a small smile " I'm just honored, my boy. Honored to know you love me that much."

"Of course we love you!" Louie said, looking a little bit offended " what make you think otherwise!?"

"My own insecurity."

"Uncle Donald, can I tell you something?" He asked his uncle.

"Of course you can!"

"I'm scared" Louie admitted "I'm scared about the adventure we're supposed to have the day after tomorrow. What if my dream come true?"

Playfully, Donald pinched Louie's cheek, much to his annoyance."I'm serious uncle!"

"And I'm flattered, truly, but I must remind you I was in the militia, so I'm perfectly capable of defending myself." He lies.

"I know, but also I must remind you that mom was great and adventuring and she still got hurt!" He said without really thinking, but he's not done. " remember those fairy tales you used to read us when we were around five? In that stories and well in our adventures, the bad guys always lose, and the good guys always wins, we always win. "

Donald remains silent, remembering how naive a child can be, not fully knowing how hard, how unfair real life is. And to that, uncle Scrooge is at fault, with all the treasure hunting and all, they never got to know a real threat. Well, exempt for Magica, and because of the lack of a real enemy, someone who truly wants you dead Scrooge thinks himself unstoppable, and sadly his sister got that from him, her extreme self confidence was her own doom. Not fearing about the consequences, something he learned during his service as a marine, in the battle field there's no turning back, any decision you take can be the difference between life and death, not only yours but also several more.

What most fears Donald it's that currently his nephews already thought themselves indestructible, especially Dewey, who's the vivid image of Della at that age, the same daring, the same reckless, the same stupid. And Louie, the loveable lazy is the most aware of the real perils of adventuring, that's why he's the worthy one, his heir.

Suddenly, Louie jumped off bed, throwing his arms to the air in frustration." So tell me, why did Mom have to die? Why couldn't she get a happily ever after? Why didn't she succeeded!? Just like us! Like uncle Scrooge! They were always solving mysteries and rewriting history."

Donald sighed and sat down on the floor, his nephew glaring and listening intently, his eyes red.

"Llywellyn" Louie grimaced at his name, but says nothing. " Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints. You see, sometimes good people die too and someday we might lose."

Louie frowns, and his uncle put a hand on his shoulder.

"We only want listen to stories about the bad guys getting the hell kicked out of them, the victory, because we don't like the failure. Sadly, my boy fate sometimes doesn't work that way, and we don't like it much. Or sometimes a sacrifice is necessary for the greatest good. We only tell the children the good ending story because they're not ready to hear the bad ending or the bittersweet endings. You wouldn've wanted the good guys to die, would you? But like I said sometimes happens."

"I guess you're right" Louie conceded. " But I don't like it."

"Nobody does." He responded

"I still don't understand mom." Louie confessed " why did she wanted so bad to give us the stars? Why couldn't she just wait? "

"Your mother was an Icarus" he said firmly " You don't have to be like her, nor your brothers. You're you."

"Uncle Donald?" Louie asked

"Yes, my boy?" Donald said

"You're hiding something, don't you?" That was more an statement than a question.

Donald gulped, deciding to play stupid. " Of course not. Remember our promise."

Liar.

Liar.

Liar.

"Are you gona die, uncle?"

Donald sighed deeply through his nose. Now he's convinced Louie is his heir, Donald can sense the magical signature in him. The tortured duck wanted to tell his nephew the truth, all the truth, but he simple can't, right now that truth will destroy him.

"I might. Someday." He responded, dead serious. " But, if that happens before you're old enough to live on your own, you'd all go to your Uncle Scrooge."

"But I don't want you to die!"

"I'm not going anywhere for awhile yet, you silly" Donald told him, standing up to reach the duck, and ruffling his head feathers, much to Louie's annoyance. Donald giggled at the young duckling's expense, Louie walked to the door and stood for a moment "Good night Uncle Donald" and he began to close the door.

"I love you, uncle Donald. We all do, even though we don't say it often." He said with a small voice.

Donald paused. "I love you too," he said quietly. His nephew half smiled before the door was closed with a click, and all was quiet, he was alone, again.

[••••••]

Louie went directly to his bunk, his brothers babbling around about the new adventure they're going to have soon, guessing and almost wanting the time to go faster just to see their uncle. Louie's back was facing his brothers, his face towards the wall, pretending to be asleep. After a while his brothers went to their respective bunks, turning off the lights.

As minutes went by Louie wondered if he would get some sleep that night, part of him not wanting, since he could have that nightmare again. He waited in vain for sleep to claim him with no avail, the minutes turned into hours, and he's still wide awake. Then, in a voice just above a whisper spoke to him within the tallest bunk.

"Louie, are you still awake?"

Said duck sighed, there was no point in lying, so he said harshly "what?"

"Do you want to talk about your nightmares? I'm your older brother, you can trust me."

To be honest, the little chat with his uncle didn't let him satisfied, he needed this conversation, but he doesn't know how to start, and well since he couldn't sleep, he used that time to think. Every member of the manor was sleeping soundly, except two little boys, Huey and Louie. The latter was now sitting in the mattress, staring at the burning moon with all his being. He was staring at the fiery moon with such intensity that its light was reflected in his eyes. His flesh tears were reflecting so many colors, mainly the stars. In his young mind, his train of thoughts was running, he was now reliving everything that was happening in his life. He reflected about the past shadow war, about his brother Dewey whose tendency on following their mother's footsteps was more evident each passing day, and that alone scared him a lot, the recklessness possessing his mind like a nasty curse. Louie wanted to lie his way out of the little conversation, keeping his feeling bottled close on his chest, but a certain red-capped boy who is the oldest brother of the three head him tossing and turning in his bed.

"Do you want to get something to drink? Maybe there we can talk."

A drink sounded good, and yeah a distraction would probably trigger his sleepiness.

"Okay, let's go for a Pep" said Louie.

Normally Huey would've actually scolded Louie about drinking such beverage at this hour, but at least he could get to know what's bothering his brother that much.

They creeped downstairs, taking special care not wake anyone, moving towards the kitchen to get their drinks. Louie loyal to his word took a Pep from the fridge, opened it and took a gulp down his throat. Huey being the healthy one poured himself a glass of milk, with that done, both turned around to sit on the chair. Huey had noticed how weird his little sibling acted today since morning, or how he searched for uncle Donald's advice, to talk with him alone without telling them. How did he knows this, he overheard their conversation.

To say least, he was as just scared as Louie with that kind of nightmare. After dinner he went to his room to get a towel for a quick shower, but he saw light coming from his uncle's room. At first he decided to ignore it but curiosity got better of him when he heard Louie's muffled voice so he pressed his ear to the slightly open door. Listening everything, and to be honest, when his uncle called their mother an Icarus, he couldn't agreed more. The three of them reacted quite differently at the spear of Selene fiasco, with Dewey extremely loyal to a mother that didn't hesitate a moment to leave them behind. Huey himself being maybe the more neutral, not taking sides. But Louie? None of them knows for sure how the youngest feels, he's so secretive when he wants to. Huey took a long sip from his milk, glancing up his glass and found his little brother sitting on a chair across the table. He was staring back at him with a blank expression on his face.

The red loving duck tapped the table with his fingers, seeking on the back of his mind for some random topic to start a conversation. When he was about to open his beak to speak, but Louie beats him.

"Huey, do you know what an Icarus is?" He asks.

"An Icarus?" He says, playing dumb. "Why do you ask?"

Louie raised an indifferent eyebrow. "You know damn well why"

Huey flinched, not used to his brother's new attitude. " well... Icarus was the son of the master craftsman Daedalus, the creator of the Labyrinth..."

Louie didn't have any idea what labyrinth or whatever is Huey talking about, all he wants is to know why his uncle compared his mother with this Icarus thingy.

In the end, lets Huey go on his history class.

"like I said, Icarus and his father attempted to escape from Crete by means of wings that his father constructed from feathers and wax."

"Really!?" Interrupted Louie.

"Yeah, really." Huey replied a little bit exasperated. " Icarus' father warned him first of complacency and then of hubris, asking that he fly neither too low nor too high, so the sea's dampness would not clog his wings or the sun's heat melt them."

"mmmmm, it makes sense" concedes the green duck.

Huey nodded " Sadly, Icarus ignored his father's instructions to not fly too close to the sun... when the wax in his wings melted he tumbled out of the sky and fell into the sea where he drowned, sparking the idiom **"don't fly too close to the sun".** "

Louie bit his lower lip, before saying. "Well, if you think about it, uncle Donald's right. Mom pulled an Icarus."

Huey chuckled, drinking the remaining of his glass of milk. "I agreed. But don't let Dewey hear you, he still defends mom's motives like crazy."

Silence fell upon them while Louie was too busy drinking his can of Pep.

"SO..." Louie began again. " You heard about my nightmare."

His brother nodded.

"Huey, I want to know more about mom, I love her and all, but... uncle Donald was more a father than our own mother. I can't lose him, I can't lose my father." Tears were glistening in his little brother's eyes, he had not admitted this to anyone else before, obviously.

"Yeah, I understand." said in a soothing and comforting voice. " Sometimes I'd love to call uncle Donald "dad" but you know how he feels about it."

"Yeah, I guess so." Louie shrugged

"Come here baby bro." Huey spread his arms wide, Louie hugged and Huey said," I promise, brother. Uncle Donald will be okay, I'm sure uncle Scrooge will keep him safe. Don't worry, remember we've got each other's back."

After hearing this promise, tears were streaming down her face freely, full of relief and he hugged Huey back tightly. The older brother broke away from the hug and kissed Louie on the forehead and cleaned his tears with his hands.

"Now, go to sleep, baby brother." Huey said with a smirk to lighten the mood.

Louie understood that his older sibling was awkwardly trying to lighten the mood and glared at him playfully "Don't call me that , you're not that old! Besides you only hatched 20 minutes before me."

Huey stood up laughing and gave him his hand to Louie to stand. " I'm still the oldest and the smartest."

Louie rolled his eyes before pulling out his tongue. "Nerd"

"Now, let's go to sleep. Uncle Donald will have our heads if he finds us here." Huey said starting to go upstairs. "And you can sleep in my bed if you like."

"I'd love that"

"Come on then," He added playfully, "Baby brother".

Louie shook his head, smiled and slowly whispered "thanks, big bro."

They went to their room and got under the covers of Huey's bed to sleep peacefully.

[•••••••]

Meanwhile, somewhere in the city.

Paperinik ran across the rooftops in search of any crimes, still salty for the reprimand his partner gave him for being late. Jumping across the breaks between buildings didn't seem like much fun without any real purpose, it felt lonely. However, he wasn't supposed to have fun anyways. Fun was for noobsters, and Paperinik was not a noobster. He made his way across the rooftops of the city in the darkness of the night, keeping his eyes open for any crime, and boy he found it.

All the way down found Gizmoduck being surrounded by Beagle Boys and his mother, well time for revenge. He jump from roof to lower roof to get where his fellow superhero is. When he got a good aim he jumped off and swing kicked the biggest Beagle Boy.

"What!? Who dare to touch one of my boys!?" Screamed Ma Beagle.

"Good evening Madame." He salutes with a mockery " I'm afraid I have to crash the party."

Ma Beagle was about to say something to her enemy when a girlish scream, startling both the superhero and the villainous mother.

"Oh mi Dios! Es el vengador!" Gizmoduck said in Spanish, not understandable for the criminals. " I'm totally your fan!"

Paperinik sweat dropped, and not only him but his rivals as well.

"gracias" he awkwardly said, then he turned to Ma Beagle. " please Madame, it's almost midnight and we all want to go to sleep. Can't you just return the stolen values back and go home?"

Ma Beagle sneered. "Ha! Why would I do that?"

The avenger smirks. "Because I just have to push one button and the whole Duckburge's police department will be here in less than 2 minutes"

He even raised his shield to make emphasis in his threat, but he's not done." And not only that, but agent Cabrera will be here, and you all know her. She doesn't have problem hitting an old lady if she's a criminal."

That's true. Admitted Ma Beagle, stiffness palpable within her boys, with a frustrated growl she ordered retreat.

"You win this time avenger, but next time I get you I'll snap your neck instead of your wrist."

Gizmoduck gave a loud gasp while Paperinik barely manages to keep his cool, knowing full well that the old lady it's capable to fulfill her promise. Now wondering if she's the reason of his future demise.

"Paperinik." He turns to Gizmoduck, whose expression, barely visible behind his mask is on him. "Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, he asks the other duck another question.

"Gizmoduck, are you good keeping secrets?"

To say he was shocked by that question is nothing, he was astonished. Why the most veteran hero in the city was asking that kind of questions.

"O- of course I can!"

"You sure?"

"Yes sir!"

Donald smiled, ready for another round of ranting from Uno, but something tells him he'll need all the help he can get.

"Then I need you to follow me, I've just found my right hand man."

 _ **End of the second chapter.**_

 _ **Note: sorry for the long wait.**_

 _ **Gladstone's arriving next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beyond our masks.**_

 _ **Summary: As far as the Mcduck clan know there are no more secret between them, or at least that's what the triplets and Scrooge thought. Now, shortly after Magica's defeat more troubles arrive, and in the middle of this is a parrot, a rooster, and an android.**_

 _ **Notes: English is not my first language... so excuse my errors, I will try my best. This fic it's actually a mash up of several concepts of Donald's adventures and alter egos, such as the duck avenger (Paperinik o Pk) or the legend of the three caballeros.**_

 _ **And also I can't write Scrooge's ascent, sorry.**_

 _ **Post shadows war.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ducktales**_

 _ **We all wear masks, and the time comes when we cannot remove them without removing some of our own skin.**_

• _ **André Berthiaume**_

 _ **Chapter 3: The McDuck pamphlet. Part 1**_

Fenton shivered slightly, even in his Gizmoduck suit, as made his way following the avenger. Tonight was a pretty uneventful night with the patrolling, only that little ambush of the Beagle Boys, but being smart as he is he took advantage of that and got some good things, like getting to know the avenger.

"Que frio hace" he muttered trembling, adjusting the case that held his Gizmoduck shoulder part of the costume on his place. With this kind of weather he was more than willing to head on home earlier, if it wasn't for the avenger he would've go home ages ago.

But now that he thinks about it, the weather had drastically turned cold that it's totally unnatural, besides how is the avenger unaffected, to him, his current garb wasn't really meant for the cold temperatures, it really looked like actual clothing and not an warm one if you ask him. Even his Gizmoduck wear wasn't enough for the moment, he realized shaking, something he and Gyro must update as soon as possible. He vaguely remember watching in the morning the weather report with his mother during breakfast that it was supposed to get colder, even recalled his mother complains about it.

"Hey, are you okay back there?" Called Paperinik, snapping Gizmoduck out of his trance state.

Fenton was kinda glad he had a mask on as his cheeks burned fiercely behind it. "Yes, I- I was just noticing the sudden drop of temperature and... well, wondering"

Paperinik raised an eyebrow but completed the question. "Wondering how I can handle the cold without any proper protection for it.?"

He half smirked, posing his left hand on his hips, so confident unlike him.

The elder merely snickered as he resumed his their way. "Don't worry. Sometimes not even I understand what's going on with this costume."

Gizmoduck stuttered a bit when he said " S- sorry f- for intruding."

Paperinik waved his hand dismissively, turning around. "Nay. If we're going to work together we need to trust each other."

Fenton was going to ask something more when he suddenly blinked, as he felt something cold drop on the peak of his nose. Looking towards it, he noticed that from the dark sky above them, snow was falling down. Surprised beyond words, both stopped walking to notice this rare event.

"Snow? Now? I thought they said it was only a drop on the temperature." Voiced Gizmoduck.

"hmmmm." Paperinik rubbed his chin in thought. "Weird, It's not even winter yet."

Paperinik held out his gloved hand, allowing a few snowflakes to land on his open palm. As soon as they hit his hand, they melted away. Gizmoduck doing the same, but being his suit made of mental, the snowflakes didn't melt to touch.

A small, genuine smile graced the veteran's lips, as he closed his hand and started talking to Gizmoduck again.

"well, since it started to snow I better call my friend and ask him to bring us home."

Gizmoduck just nodded.

Paperinik pushed a button on his shield and began talking. "Hey, Uno. Can you hear me?"

"Affirmative. What do you need?"

The avenger gave a chocked laugh. "Why do you assume I need something? Maybe I'm just calling to say hello."

The person at the other end huffed, clearly not buying what the avenger said. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Just tell me what do you need."

"I need you to teleport us back to the base."

Silence.

At first Fenton thought that maybe the other person didn't hear him, but the look in the avenger's face he knew that in fact his petition was heard.

"US!? What do you mean by us!?" Yelled the avenger's friend. "Are you that weak to need someone else to save your ass?"

Fenton blushed and the avenger rolled his eyes annoyed. "Leave the sass for later Uno. I'll explain myself to you once we're BOTH there."

A pause.

Then.

"You're impossible."

"I love you too!"

And with a quick motion Paperinik grabbed Gizmoduck's wrist as they were teleported. With Paperinik unaffected since he's used to it but having Gizmoduck almost throwing up his dinner. As soon as his feets touched the ground Gizmoduck hurried to the nearest corner, where a conveniently placed trashcan was and proudly implied his stomach.

Again Paperinik sweat dropped as Uno threw him an glare that clearly said 'really?'

After the metallic duck was done he returned to the avenger's side.

The A.I currently in his normal form, a green sphere with face appeared in front of Gizmoduck.

"So, who's the kid?"

Before Fenton could think of some retort the avenger said.

"Don't be like that, Uno. He's here to help us with the incursion mission."

The A.I looked unconvinced. "Isn't better to do this without any... how do you say it... noob?"

Now Fenton was pissed, but said nothing.

With a firm voice the avenger refuted. "You know I'm going to need help with this mission."

Sighing, the A.I said. "Very well."

Clapping, the avenger turned to Fenton as he started undoing his mask. "Well, I guess I can start this alliance introducing myself to you."

Fenton gave a very unmanly screech, nodding constantly. "Okay"

Donald first deactivated his voice modification, then slowly took off his mask, revealing his face to Fenton.

Fenton's beak almost fell to the floor when he recognized the person before him. "Donald?"

Donald nodded "Disappointed?"

Fenton shook his head. "At contrary. Does mister McDuck knows?"

Uno snorted, Fenton took this as a no.

"Of course he doesn't, but that's not a surprise" said Uno " When it comes to Donald he doesn't know a thing."

Donald just shrugged, then he said. "Come on, Fenton. You can take your armor off."

Fenton, hesitated, but complain.

"How did you knew?" He grasped his own arm. "I was that obvious?

"No, but you forget my uncle's the one who signs your paychecks. Also my nephews are too close to you." He said.

"And we work for the agency!" Chimed Uno.

Fenton's eyes widened "You're a spy"

"yup"

"Cool. I can't believe your uncle thinks you're whiny."

Fenton didn't realized how much his words strung Donald until they left his lips. But Donald barely succeeded in keeping an neutral face.

"Sometimes the best place to hide is in plain sight."

"ladies," interrupted Uno. "As much as I enjoy a good conversation, shouldn't we be discussing our mission and goals."

Donald inclined his head at them and when he saw the curiosity, glee and happiness brimming in Fenton's eyes he couldn't help but make a final comment. "Don't get too exited, Gizmoduck. This mission is dangerous, not like any you had."

Fenton lips thinned. "I know!"

"Well, I hope he does." began Uno, voice as even as his face. "Because this mission is even dangerous for Paperinik, and he's in the business for over a decade."

Uno smirked at the horror and insecurity on Fenton's face, gave him a mocking wink and disappeared as if he never was there in the first place.

Fenton almost fainted.

"Please forgive him," said Donald ashamed. "He's overprotective and lack of trust on everyone who he doesn't know."

"I understand."

There was a pregnant silence between the two ducks. The Latin bird could see Donald was struggling to say something, so he kept his beak shut as he waited.

"Listen, let's sit down on the couch, this is going to take a while."

Fenton accompanied Donald to a small couch, and started explaining.

"You see, a few weeks before the shadow war, a previously abandoned tower on the city's limits started functioning again. Despite us, especially me thinking it was merely an stupid normal financial move, the tower suddenly began to show strange activity" he stole a glimpse of Fenton's nervous glare. "Several rich men gathered together in there, we don't know what they're doing but it can't be good since Mark Beaks and Flintheart Glomgold started going to those meetings. Within four days fr now, I will make an incursion in this tower, and if I can, stop whatever is going on in there. And, well, I need backup."

"I agree, and now more since Mr McDuck and Mr Glomgold made that bet." Fenton said " After all, Mr McDuck hired me to protect."

Donald groaned as he ran a hand through his face. "I don't wanna know about that bet."

Fenton gave a shortish giggle.

Donald sighed "Well, I think it's time to sleep, amm assuming you're with me in this mission."

"Of course."

Donald grinned. "Perfect, tomorrow after work I will go to your place."

"As you wish."

Fenton let out a soft yawn as he felt his eyelids start to droop close.

Donald noticed so he said. " I'll drive you home, you're tired."

"That would be nice, sir."

So, they left, finally getting the rest they both needed. As for Fenton, he was anxious about his very first mission in the a bigger league, but for once he's not alone, he's with Paperinik.

[••••••]

Meanwhile, in London. (2 days ago)

Daisy was a great journalist, the best in the D7 magazine, always getting the the most juicy gossip and stories. But her position as the star reporter didn't just bring her success in her life, but also problems and enemies.

One of them called, Maria Mouse, Mortimer's younger sister, rival of Minnie for Mickey's love. A journalist as well, but not as good as Daisy.

Last night the "fine" lady have found something against her mortal enemy and rival, Daisy. Being too tired of having to be a second person that Deborah Duncan, chief of the D7 magazine never pays any attention to, just to her star reporter. That sense of injustice quickly filled the lady with pure rage and jealousy, how could a loud voiced and egocentric bother, could have a better position with the boss than her. Deciding that enough was enough humiliation, not only for her but also others with a decree in a famous college, she decided to bring some dirty truths for the second in command of the office. Because everyone, with no exemption has secrets, and well, since her failed relationship with both, Donald Duck and Gladstone Gander and her divorce with Dapper Duck, Daisy must have juicy ones.

Going through some files last night, after breaking in Daisy's office since it was part of her plan in case if the female duck has something incriminating in there. Soon Maria suddenly found something within the file of Daisy, who is stupid enough to let this information unlocked, apparently, a certain billionaire, Scrooge McDuck decided to donate almost a thousand dollars to Daisy before she and her fiance moved to London to get married over a decade ago. Now, this was entire suspicious since every soul in the world all knew that Scrooge McDuck never gives money away unless necessary, everyone were told that he only had given about a hundred dollar to each family member, rumors says he never gave Donald a single penny though. Then, how did Daisy, an ex manage to obtain a thousand dollars from him without anyone knowing, without him complaining. Maria smirked mischievously as she fast assumed that Daisy were in a romantic relationship with the old miser, whoring her way to the top.

Finally, she mused, she's about to have Daisy under her thump, just where she belongs.

The next day, Maria Pretending to be sweet and innocent as she entered into Daisy's office who was oblivious of her partner intentions, was busy with some paper works that Deborah asked her out. Daisy's work was interrupted when seeing the first two women she greatly despise and who was in a great disagreement with, Maria, the second best.

She paused her work as she says. "What do you want?"

Maria smirked as she enjoyed to know she's not going to have to pretend politeness with her.

"You're a whore, you know." She spat, full of venom. "I have the checks stub. From separate accounts across the years, at first I thought it was just one thousand, but in the end it was almost three thousand dollars paid in a different amount..."

"So? What's your point?" She shot back, still oblivious.

"The source, I know the source and is not your ex husband." She said, placing down the checks she have found in her folder on her own desk.

Daisy's eyes widen in shock and her heart is racing, fearing that Maria finally have figure out about her most darkest secrets and most biggest regret. Daisy greatly believes and with a reason, that her career is entirely over and wouldn't hear the end of it from Maria and her brother. But she's not going to back down, finally it's time to face the consequences of her immature decision, but first decided it was time to listen to her enemy for once in her life.

"You're unbelievably hypocrite, always saying how hard you worked for your spot, but you seem to forget to mention how did you get here." Maria was smiling so cruelty. "The evidence suggests you're engaged in speculation, my dear."

Daisy just watched as Maria drank a cup of water from her desk. "It's not surprisingly, a single mother's daughter whoring herself to an old miser for power" she gave an small chortle, raising her arms in a dramatic pose. " I can already see the headline, your career is done for"

Now the female duck was confused, couldn't believe her ears what this girl assume that her success was thanks to some romance with Scrooge McDuck, and him giving her money to get her way to the top. This is was actually hilariously stupid, just hearing this accusation which sounded ridiculous to the duck hurt her pride greatly. Maria almost dismisses the accusation as Daisy smirk devilishly knowing all the paychecks that Scrooge pays to her would be nothing more than a large donation for her education, since his nephews "wronged" her.

"Ha! You don't even know what you're accusing me" laughed Daisy.

"Then confess" she retorts.

"You have nothing. I don't have to tell you anything at all" Then paused "Unless..."

"Unless?" She glares at Daisy.

"If I can prove that I never broke the law, Do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?" Daisy pleaded.

"No one else was in the room where it happened" Maria said.

"Is that a yes?" The other asks, hopefully.

"Um, yes"

Daisy carefully places a letter that was handwritten by Scrooge McDuck into Maria's hands who gently took the paper before unfolding it. As she was reading it Daisy told her the context of the letter. Maria noticed how Daisy's face suddenly gone all grey as if she saw a ghost, not big surprise, what she just told her was unbelievably. Now, not even with all the hate she has for Daisy found the will to accuse her for her moral crime.

"You sent the dogs after my scent, that's fine!" Daisy almost yelled. "Yes! I have reasons for shame. But I have not committed treason and sullied my good name! As you can see I have done nothing to provoke further action! Are my answers to your satisfaction?

Maria looked at Daisy in shock and is shaken by her reaction, definitely this wasn't the same woman that she knew and hate by heart, but she made that promise.

"My god" she breathed, then she turned around." I'll go now."

"Well?"

Without turning she promised. "The people won't know what I know"

But Daisy wasn't so sure, so asked. "Maria! How would I know you use this against me the next time we go face to face?"

Maria looked over her shoulder, smiling. "Daisy, rumors only grow and we both know what we know"

With that she left.

She can't trust her, that witch is going to blackmail her, she can't let that happen. She's going to write her way out of the gossip, she can't let people think she's a who-. Daisy was now sitting down in her chair, barely noticing she was shaking before determination began filling her whole body, she grabbed her laptop. Soon Daisy began tipping nonstop for the rest of the morning. Last thing everybody knew was that soon, the next issue of D7 would be have an article published with the title **The McDuck Pamphlet.**

[•••••••]

 **Present day.**

José walking across the shore of the beach, near his house. Feeling the wet sand beneath his foots, the salty wind caressing his face. The he saw him in the distance, a lonely figure glaring at the calm sea.

The figure, wearing an armor, a familiar one, similar to his. Curiously, José began walking towards him, and as soon as he did he noticed his armor. His eyes widened in shock, it was Donald's armor, and the person, he looked like Donald. Fearfully he shorted his distance and when he was almost touching the stranger he gasped.

It was Don Dugo.

Yeah, José was sure of it, the person before him is Don Dugo. The face he saw in that portrait back in the cabana, the person Xandra admired and which death caused her so much pain. He open his beak, but no words came out, he doesn't know what to say, and he's breathless at how similar to Donald is Don Dugo.

The older knight, finally knowledge his presence. That's when he saw him with detail, unlike Donald, Don has green eyes, quite dull, and his features resembles someone who's about to cry. Then, Don Dugo faced him, quickly grabbing his hands on his own, his cold hands.

"It wasn't your fault." Don Dugo whispered. "I don't blame you."

José suddenly felt tears running down his face, not knowing why, he never knew the caballero. The parrot muffled a cry when suddenly the person before him started to bleed, bruises and a large stab wound on his stomach.

Then, it changed again.

This time, it was Donald who was there. Crying, with his dull blue eyes staring back at him in pain.

"It wasn't your fault." He repeated, before collapsing in José's waiting arms.

"Donald!"

With a trembling hand Donald pinched José's cheek, before turning into dust.

He screams as he wakes, he's so overwhelmed by his nightmare that he actually start to throw up in his bed. Both of his nephews entered the room, and tried in vain to calm their uncle down. Meanwhile, at the other side of continent, in north America, a small green loving duck is screaming as his brothers try to help him.

[•••••••]

 **The next day.**

Since he had a nightmare last night he was in his bed, not wanting to see anyone. Huey and Dewey tried to convince him to tell them about the nightmare but without avail. The adults are quite in the dark in the matter, since they aren't told, only webby.

After being begged to, Louie finally accept coming down for breakfast. Uncle Donald hurried down the stairs, grabs his packet breakfast that Beakley hands him, gives each triplet a kiss. Plus Webby, obviously.

"Please, boys, Webby, if you're planning on going out" he began "Put your jackets on, it's snowing!"

"Yes, uncle Donald."

With that, he left, shortly followed by Scrooge.

"Again, those. Vultures booked a meeting." The miser scoffed. "At least this time I'm not going to suffer alone, Fenton and Gyro will attend too!"

Inside, he's practically screaming and trembling with dread, his bet with Glomgold still flesh in his mind. Today's meeting needs to bring new ideas for him to make himself more richer, and once Gladstone arrives they'll sail to adventure, the Scottish man is going take any treasure on his way. Waving his hand, he too left, unconsciously ignoring Louie's strange behavior, and hoping to have a quiet day.

Sadly, fate's not on his side.

[••••••]

"Come on! Come on, buy the new issue!"

"But, it's a girly magazine!"

"Trust me!"

In the morning of a normal day whereas people all over Duckburg were reading buying a magazine, just to get to read an article, it consisted on six pages. At first only few people were gossiping about the six-paged pamphlet until it became a spread news all over the city. The sellers were having the time of their life, almost not having enough issues. Fenton's mother, Gloria and Fenton himself were also reading this terrifying pamphlet, since Gloria is subscribed to it, such thing was spreading like wildfire throughout the city. Both ducks were afraid of Donald's family reaction once they were reading it.

Flintheart Glomgold and Mark Beaks were grinning devilishly as they saw this dirty truth of his nemesis, just spread the news of the pamphlet of McDuck, Mark not only shared the digital version of pamphlet on his media profile, but also brought several boxes of the issue just to give it to anyone who passed by, so it'll spread more easily.

"The McDuck Pamphlet!" Choruses Flintheart and Mark with happiness.

Meanwhile, the best friend of Daisy, Minnie, is reading a copy on her own, the dreaded pamphlet being a sensation even in the neighbor city, Spoonervile. She's in conflict, Daisy is her best friend, but Donald, poor sweet Donald is her husband's best friend. And by the look on his face, he's not happy about it.

"Have you read this?!" Asked simultaneously Flintheart, Mark and Mickey.

Mickey, after finishing the pamphlet ripped it before tossing it into the fire of the chimney, it consumed the whole thing, then, Mickey grabbed his coat and ran to the door.

"I'm going for a walk, I need to cool down."

"Daisy Duck had a torrid affair, which Scrooge McDuck help to hide, but she wrote it down right there!" Announced Flintheart.

"Highlight!" Shouted Mark. "Daisy claims...!"

Then, Flint makes the honor of reading to the top of his lungs.

"The charge against me is a connection with one, Scrooge McDuck! For purposes of Improper romantic speculations!"

Flintheart couldn't help but laugh as he continued. "My real crime is an indeed amorous connection but with his nephew, Gladstone while engaged with Donald Duck, for a considerable time with the miser knowing consents!"

"DAMN!" Mark half mocked, half cursed.

At the same time, Pete, friend of Goofy, was reading his copy of the pamphlet in anger but also in pain not only for his ex-military partner, but too for his closest friend in town, Goofy, who's loyal beyond belief. Not waiting any longer he took his copy and went to his friend's house, his son Pj close behind.

Now, Mark continued reading.

"I had frequent meetings with him behind my fiance's back, most of them at my own house"

"At her own house?!" Asked Glomgold.

"At her own house" Confirmed Mark.

"DAMN!"

Back at Spoonervile, at a quiet house, Goofy was taking his breakfast with his son, who's on vacation from college and his soon to be wife, Sylvia. They were so calm until a violent knocking on the door interrupted their meal, Goofy was about to Stan and attend the door but Max, his son, decided to go instead.

Max opened the door, finding Pete and Pj on the door.

"Mr Pete? Pj? What a surprise" he said, Pete didn't say nothing, just pushed him out of the way.

"I NEED to speak with your father" he grumbled, making his way to the room where Goofy was eating.

He entered the room, very abruptly, abruptly enough to annoy the calm dog, but didn't say anything, he just exclaims.

"Ahyu, Pete, what bring you here?"

Peter sighed, almost hesitating, wondering how to break the news. Remembering how easily and satisfying was to tell Goofy the truth about his son and the map, but that was because he finds Max obnoxious. This time the person he's about to talk about is someone that, yeah, it's not his greatest friend, but he likes him. So, silently hand over the magazine, Sylvia, just need to look at the expression of Pete to know that whatever it is in the printed paper, it's not good.

Max and PJ catches up to the adults, not knowing what to expect.

"what's this?" Goofy asked.

"Just read it."

"Okay?" Goofy turned the first page and read the leading sentence, he kept reading in a very quiet voice, but Max could hear the words 'McDuck's family members engaged in month-long scandal. Daisy Duck confesses it all."

"Mr. Duck being absent on a visit to his grandmother"

The horrid article went on and on- explained fully detailed how Daisy and Gladstone supposedly drunk cheated on Donald while he was on visit to his grandmother. And how Scrooge found out, but instead of telling Donald, he covered the whole thing. Yeah, he forced Gladstone and Daisy to stop, and helped her to leave the country.

Goofy was in complete shock, he began to stumble backwards, eyes wide, mouth open. It was almost comical, but then, Goofy's expression went from shock to anger, creeping Sylvia, PJ and Max out.

Goofy in temper tantrum, worthy of Donald, in Pete's opinion, he destroyed the paper into pieces.

"No!" Goofy yelled.

Max could tell his father was furious, actually more than furious. Daisy not only had cheated on his best friend, and then published a six paged pamphlet about it. She also betrayed them, shee had principally betrayed Donald, she had betrayed Mickey, and Minnie too.

But the fury was briefly tempered by sadness, Daisy had been their friend for SO long, and now she had betrayed them all.

Then, a knock at the door and a bark, Mickey was there.

It was Goofy who answered, face pale, and tears brimming in his eyes. Mickey was the same as Goofy, and as soon as Mickey saw Goofy he threw his arms around his friend and hugged him tightly.

Pete explained the rest of the occupants the story, Max being the only one who knew Donald felt sad.

"I'll go to him! To show him we're on his side" said Goofy.

Sylvia got up " I'll go with you, to help you."

Goofy nodded, giving her a small kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to your manager, he owns me one" Pete playfully punched Goofy's shoulder, getting his attention. "Tell the duck I'm on his side, send my regards."

Goofy nodded, smiling to him, then Mickey patted him.

"Tell Donald I'll be there in a few days" he began " I need to talk with my boss first, then with Minnie."

"Got it"

Finally, Goofy spoke with Max. "Max, I'm not going to for-"

"I'll go, dad" The young adult interrupted. "He's like an uncle to me, I'm going"

"Go pack your things"

[•••••••]

This was bad, Webby just knew it. They finally got Louie out of the mansion for a ride through the city, and when they were walking among the streets, they overheard an adults conversation.

"Have you read this?!"

The other adult, a woman nodded, looking disgusted. "Yeah. I can't believe McDuck could do something like that?"

Neither noticed the children as they passed by, the man with a shake of his head dropped a magazine into a garage can. Curious they went to retrieve what the adults dropped, much to Louie and Huey's refusal.

All went to hell.

The nephews and niece were reading pamphlet themselves. Tears, angry ones, were streaming down their face as Webby, the most cold headed in this moment comforted them with loving open arms. She glared at the mansion, still visible, she was so disappointed on Scrooge for this cruel betrayal that he brought upon his own family, hid nephew, and Gladstone, betraying like that his cousin. Louie nearly broke down in his brother's arms as he was escorted away from the crowd, still laughing at their family's expense.

They went back to the mansion, he can't face Scrooge now, all of them actually.

[••••••••]

Gladstone was happy, his luck got him a free fly to Duckburg, early even. Though he was tired he was exited, he's going to see his family again, after all this time.

People was whispering, looking at him, but he's so used to be admired that he let it slide. Some of the people whispering were looking at their phones, maybe something trivial.

After all his luck never failed him.

 _ **End of chapter 3**_

• _**Gladstone, be prepared.**_

• _**Mickey and Goofy!**_

• _**Fenton and Donald's alliance.**_

• _**José and Louie bound.**_

 _ **sorry, I'm late, college was so consuming.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Beyond our masks.**_

 _ **Summary: As far as the Mcduck clan know there are no more secret between them, or at least that's what the triplets and Scrooge thought. Now, shortly after Magica's defeat more troubles arrive, and in the middle of this is a parrot, a rooster, and an android.**_

 _ **Notes: English is not my first language... so excuse my errors, I will try my best. This fic it's actually a mash up of several concepts of Donald's adventures and alter egos, such as the duck avenger (Paperinik o Pk) or the legend of the three caballeros.**_

 _ **And also I can't write Scrooge's ascent, sorry.**_

 _ **Post shadows war.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ducktales**_

 _ **"All I'm trying to do is survive and make good out of the dirty, nasty, unbelievable lifestyle that they gave me."**_

• _ **Tupac Shakur**_

 _ **Chapter 4: The McDuck pamphlet. Part 2**_

Dear Francisco Gonzalez and José Carioca .

Greetings, sadly the reason I write to both of you is not good, as you may know, possible Francisco, since he actually lives in Texas. Today I read the **McDuck pamphlet,** I've linked the digital version in this message. I have a permission to leave my post at my work, heading for Duckburg in a week from now, it was the soonest I could get. Francisco, you have to go to Duckburg and visit Donald. All he has right now is his boys, and they'll need help too. Go to them, I will be there as soon as I can.

José, since you have kids of your own I can't ask you to come, but please call him, you know better than I how he gets.

-Michael "Mickey" Mouse.

Panchito stepped back, mind frozen in shock. First he was surprised that Mickey has his number, but then curiosity got him, what did he sent him? He was reading the message he got in his phone during breakfast, his grandmother, mama Quinteros scolded him.

"Mijo, ponte a comer" she said " stop that and eat!"

He Absently obeyed, eating quickly, and reading, but as soon as he read the content of the message he snapped. His grandmother barely recognized him, his eyes ablaze with fury, face filled hate and disgust.

"Panchito?"

"I've lost my appetite." He stood, and walked out.

Once he was in his room he smashed his phone against the wall, shattering in the impact. Angry tears rolling down his cheeks, his body trembling with anger. Panchito right now was a blazing inferno with a heart of pure hate.

He hated Daisy, for hurting Donald.

Scrooge, for preferring to safe his reputation over protecting his nephew.

and Gladstone... Gladstone was a different case. While he doubted he ever would forgive Gladstone, since it's not the first time he takes something from Donald, Panchito had come to pity him in a way. Nothing Gladstone gets is real, the girlfriends, the friends, nothing.

He breathed in and out, cooling down. He glared at his broken phone, and with a wave of his hand his phone repaired itself.

Bless caballeros magic.

Decisively, Panchito strode to his wardrobe and began packing his things. in less than an hour later he was in a car heading to the airport.

[••••••]

José was a smoker, yeah.

It was an ugly habit he got stronger during high school, never stopping until he took in the twins. He still remembered his first time, a stolen package of cigarettes, stolen from a drunk adult, back in Brazil when he was 10, the thickness had been so foreign and so sour, he had always coughed it badly and it hadn't been pleasant at all. Yet, with time he liked it, and it became an nervous habit, an habit that fell out of style as the years went by.

But now... now he need a smoke, he lit the cigar and began smoking, he was furious.

 _ **'Gladstone Gander is partially innocent... he didn't knew about the bargain between me and his uncle'**_

 _ **'Donald Duck isn't to be judged, he's the greatest boyfriend someone could ask'**_

 _ **'Scrooge McDuck wrote to me...'**_

José inhaled deeply his cigar, he lets the thick and calming air fill his lungs.

 _ **'My biggest mistake and my greatest regret'**_

 _ **'None of them, deserved this'**_

 _ **'Donald, the best of the men and best of the husband'**_

Waiting, José held his breath for a few seconds until releasing the smoke in the air, watching it form figures with his magic, taking the form of his frustrations. Then, the smoke curl away into the atmosphere, the grey lines fading into nothingness, disappearing.

 _I'm sorry_

 _I'M SORRY_

 _ **I'M SORRY**_

Smoking was a time where the Brazilian bird could think, time where he could make his mind up. José had always pried on his ability to remain calm in the face of trouble, and always charm his way out of trouble, but no one could blame him for raging at the McDuck pamphlet Mickey had sent him.

 _ **'I MAY HAVE CHEATED ON DONALD WITH GLADSTONE, BUT I DID NOT SLEPT WITH MCDUCK AND I DID NOT WHORE MY WAY TO THE TOP.'**_

 _ **'I WORKED SO HARD FOR MY POST'**_

 _ **I'm helpless'**_

José's childhood wasn't the ideal, his bastard father left with his mistress and his little sister, Minerva when he was five. Three years later his mother got sick, and they were so poor that his mother's cousin couldn't take her to a doctor. She died within the month. Followed soon after by her cousin, he felt like a failure for not being able to take his cousin to a doctor.

It was José who found him, hanging in the willow in the backyard. after that, he lived happily with his grandmother for four years, she taught him everything he knows about black magic, but... like any happiness he had during that period of his life didn't last. His grandmother like him, was a seer, and she foresaw her own death. With all of her savings she sent him to America, forcing his father to take him in, or else he'll be jinxed.

And, after a few years living there and having to endure the terrible attitude of his father's new family and the attacks of his sister Minerva for not knowing English well. To escape from that he joined the navy as soon as he turned 18, barely passing the exam. There he knew his befriends, Donald and Panchito.

José loves them both, like brothers, always there for each other, even after years of being separated. Panchito busy in his arranged marriage, Donald almost working himself to death for his nephews and himself doing the same after his sister abandoned them.

Now, after a time of peace apparently the world needs them again. Panchito finally got free from his marriage, and José's hoping for him to find LOVE. Donald's life got a little bit better, since his nephews knows more about their mother, and their relationship with Scrooge have gotten stronger. And, now José is getting more time for himself since his sister got back to Brazil and begged him to let her be a part of his boys' life and he reluctant accepted, but never leaving her alone.

But now... Donald needs them, so he's going to do something he hopes he won't regret. He grabs his phone and calls his sister.

"Hello? José, what is it?"

"come here, I NEED you to take care of the boys"

"W- what!? José, what's wrong? Are you okay"

José rolled his eyes " Don't pretend you care, I'm okay."

"Then...?"

"A friend of mine is in trouble, I need to travel to America, and since you asked for an opportunity to spend time with the twins I'm giving you now that chance"

"José... I -"

"I'm trusting you with my boys, Minerva. Nestor will help you while I'm gone."

And without waiting for any response, José ended the call. He began packing his things, and made a few calls by the time he was done his nephews came back from school.

Zico spoke first, being suspicious as always" where are you going, tio?"

"Sim, tio. Onde você vai?" Chimes Zeca

José sighed "Remember Donald'?"

"tio Donald? Sim" both choruses.

"He's in trouble and..."

"Yes, I know" interrupted Zico " we've read the pamphlet"

"W-what?" José stutters

Zico merely shrugs. " I have my ways to know the truth."

José ran a hand through his feathers, a headache already hosting on him. His older nephew was cunning since hatching, with a sense of mischief, yet a loyal friend.

José knows if he dies the amulet will go to Zico.

"Vamos ficar com o senhor Nestor?" Zeca asked, fiddling with his school uniform.

José shook his head. "No, with your mother."

At this, Zeca beamed with pure joy, while Zico grimaced at the news.

"Be careful uncle." He said coldly.

José flinched at this tone, knowing thanks to his magic what his nephew is thinking.

'you're abandoning us, just like her'

"Nikolae." Both jumped at the name, their uncle never calls them by their full names unless he's very angry.

He knelt before his nephews, looking deeply into Zico's eyes. "I'm not leaving forever"

Zico's eyes widened, as well as Zeca's, both impressed by his right guessing. Filling with tears.

"You're both my boys, and I'll never leave you forever" José stroked his nephews' hair feathers until both of their tears finally stopped. "But I need to see my brother, he needs me"

"I know, we understand" Zico quickly brushed some tears aside as he decided to look away. Zico's body began to shake from the force of his crying, Zeca following soon after. Yeah, he was happy to spend some time with his mother, but he understands Zico, uncle José was always there, and usually when it came to visit it was Donald who usually came, his uncle never leaving.

José hugged them tighter, trying to shook outthe physical and emotional pain he was in. The constants visions taking a toll on him already.

"Farewell, uncle"

[•••••••]

People all over Duckburg were reading the pamphlet in shock as it reveals the secret affair Scrooge McDuck helped to hide. But Donald was oblivious to the whole thing, he's to focused on not be late for work, driving as fast as he could without braking any law. He parked his car in his usual spot, and quickly gets out of the car, slamming the door behind him with more force that he wanted to. He runs into the mall, passing by all the security staff and people, ignoring the odds looks they shot on his direction, he's used to get them since he's always late and running. He ran into the elevator, going to go up to the rooftop, where he knows Tempest is and have their usual talk before starting the shift, but stopped as he remembered he didn't took his pain meds and re-dressed his wrist, so instead, his hand reaches up and presses the button to go to the basement, where the lockers and a rest room is.

When the elevator's door opens he decides to go into the lockers where he always keeps a water bottle. He walked down the dimly lit hallway, and finds the lockers' door unlocked, unusual, since commander Bloom always locked it after everyone starts the shifts. Maybe he left it open for him, since he called him last night to announce he wasn't going to skip any shift, he opens the door and go inside. The lights are already on, meaning someone's here, he decides to disregard it as I shut the door behind him, hoping the person that is with him is not Fitzroy.

"Hello, Donald. Late again I see."

Curse his luck.

Not bothering to hide his annoyance, Donald said.

"what do you want Fitzroy?"

Fitzroy grinned, but put a mocking wounded face as he exclaims. "What? Why are you like that, Donnie?"

Donald growled, but it only served to amuse the dog even more. "Can't a man greet his fellow worker? Aren't you civil?"

Donald tried his best on holding his temper, ignoring the idiot's words as he took what he was looking for.

"You know, Donnie." He continues " I want to be a good Samaritan"

"Good for you"

He stood in front of Donald with a magazine in hand, a cruel smirk on his face.

"Read this" he then, hands over the magazine. At first, he wanted to slam the freaking thing at his face, but curiosity bit him hard this time, si he read it... and he felt how the world crashes beneath his feets.

Fitzroy watched with pure joy how in an instant Donald's face turned grim, then blank, devoid of any emotion.

"Thank you, Fitzroy, for showing me this in private." The dog could sense the bitterness in his voice. And he couldn't tell if he was angry or hurt. Surprisingly feeling a little bit guilty for taking pleasure on the duck's pain, he was about to add more salt to the wound but was startled as Donald snapped.

Donald turned to his locker and punched the lockers as hard as possible, splitting his knuckles of his right hand, sending the poor thing flying across the room, crashing on the other side.

An alarmed cry escape from his mouth, afraid, he took a few steps back, eying his workmate. The lockers were ruined, incredibly bended and fist printed.

"Fitzroy, get out..." he hissed, blood dripping from his hand. " Get out before I do something I'll regret."

Not waiting to be told twice, the now frightened dog practically ran out of the room, tripping twice as he did.

Donald was now alone.

The physical pain distracted his mind from snapping even harder, but his heart was already wanting to take over his actions. His legs trembling, so he sat down in a chair and lay his pounding head down on the small table in front of it, refusing to start to crying. Now seriously wondering if there is something wrong with him, if he's cursed or something, because he can't never be happy.

Not when Scrooge is around, apparently.

Never enough.

Always the spare.

His sorrow was cut short by a hand on his shoulder, a pair of arms wrapping around him. Donald gladly leaned into the embrace, still trembling with emotion.

Tempest then spoke, her warm breath on the back of his neck.

"I know... " she said " It sucks to be betrayed, not only by a lover but also your family, but... Donald you're not alone."

Donald didn't say anything, instead he chuckled, not a normal chuckle but a bitter, full of poison one. The duck's chuckles were quiet at first, but soon they grew up into deeper, genuine laughter, verging on hysterical.

But tempest didn't let go of him, she keeps her hold on him.

After his laughing fits ends, he finally admits.

"It doesn't surprise me, you know..."

"..."

"He never helped me, never believed in me " his voice cracks a little, but he doesn't cry. "He always laughed at my dreams."

commander Bloom entered the room with the first aid kit in hand, while Donald told them about his rocky relationship with his uncle, he repaired his knuckles and re-bandage the other wrist.

"commander, can I swap my shift?" Donald asked.

The old dog raised an eyebrow. "Swap?"

"I don't feel good enough to work right now, sir." He admitted, defeated. "But, I will, so can I please swap my shift with somebody else?"

Commander Bloom half smiled, he put a hand on Donald's shoulder and said." In fact, there's a girl over there who needs that right now, I'm sure she would gladly start right now.. and you in take her place in the night shift.

Donald nodded

Bloom then added. "Sonny, Tempest's right, you're not alone."

Donald gave him a small smile. "Thanks"

commander Bloom and Tempest then did their best to console Donald's broken heart, but... in the end, they know is not that easy.

"Donald, you know there's a small bedroom in the mall's observatory." He said. "If you need a place to stay to cool down..."

He suggested, giving Donald a key, who smile in return. "You're too kind with me... thanks it's not enough."

The dog then hugged him, Tempest joining the hug.

[•••••••]

Scrooge knew something wrong was happening the moment he set foot on the money bin, all the employees having awkward looks. Most of them avoiding his gaze, running out of his way. Scrooge didn't know why about their suddenly bad blood towards him, nor did he care, he doesn't want to spend much time here with those vultures.

When he entered to to meeting room noticed Gyro, looking at him, slightly angry? Why? Normally he wouldn't question Gyro's mood, hes always angry or irritable with everyone, especially the financial board. But... today Gyro's fierce gaze was on him, and only him. Then he turned to Fenton, Gizmoduck, and is surprised to see the Latin duck not as cheerful as usual. Fenton almost saying something to him, but aborting his intention, chewing nervously his lower lip, his whole face conflicted, his eyes full of disappointment, on him?

Why?

At last, he spared a glance to his financial board, whose looks expression was different to Fenton's and Gyro's. Normally Scrooge McDuck never minded anyone at the bin before, or in any of his many industries, that until the financial board showed up. When it comes to this people Scrooge can barely hold it, this vultures do really had nerve, they are just a bunch of loudmouth, arrogant, petulant, cold-hearted piece of...

Scrooge stops as he sees the vultures shots him the same expression as Gyro's, and not the usual monotone one.

"What!? " he shouts, exasperated of the constant glaring.

"You're doomed, mister McDuck." One of they said. Sounding tired, frustrated.

"W-wait... W-what do " before muttering another word magazine was tossed in front of him.

All the color drained from Scrooge's face, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Read it" they ordered.

Scrooge looked at them, then to Fenton and Gyro, a lump forming in his throat. He almost snapped at them, how dare they to think they really have the right to judge him for helping Gladstone to hide his infidelity, but... But it was to protect Donald, to spare him this shame.

After wetting his lips, Scrooge finally read it out loud, still remembering the time when he wrote this.

 _ **"Dear Lass, I hope this letter finds you in good health, and in a good seat, for the proposition I'm about to make, you know in a prosperous enough position to put wealth in the pockets of people like you, sadly on your luck, for what I found out...**_

 _ **You see, that were my nephews who you decided to fuck.**_

 _ **Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold, So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled, but instead of telling everyone and ruining your life I'm giving you a free advice, Marry that suitor of yours, Dapper Duck and leave the country, take the money I'll give you and never mutter a word of this.**_

 _ **And hey, you can keep seeing whoring to MY nephew, as soon as the media an Donald never find out that's fine! I don't want a cheater on my family after all, end your engagement this weekend.**_

 _ **The price for your silent is right: if not, or you ask for more I'm telling your sister, and you wouldn't want that right?**_

 _ **Have a good day.**_

 _ **Scrooge McDuck."**_

With shaking hands he lowered the magazine, he faced the rest of the group, but after a while his gaze focused on the vultures. He expected being yelled at, or scolded, or worse judged by them, and now they have the right.

The first of them, the leader cleared his throat before saying. "Listen, we're not going to judge you, after all, our work is to protect your financial system, since you own half of the business in the city."

"And like with Della, we stopped you from spend and ruin your business in a fruitless search, now we're helping you to fix another mistake, the bet." Continued the second one.

Then the third asked."Now, How are we going to solve this bad publicity? Glomgold and Beaks are already feasting on this."

None spoke, Scrooge was mute for the first time in years.

Then, the first vulture huffed, sounding frustrated. "Like I said, our job is to keep your money safe, our jobs safe as many others, our job is not to care about you, SO we're not going to judge you, our opinions on the matter are to us only."

"Don't be ashamed to us, we don't care."

Scrooge froze and gave the vultures a funny look that quickly morphed into a dark one.

"Well?"

"I don't know..." he admitted as he narrowed his eyes at him, the vultures stood up. Scrooge's hands were opening and closing at his sides as he glared at them, trying to push down the urge to rip them into pieces. "Any suggestions?" He asked, his voice dangerously low.

Fenton was silent, Gyro shook his head, he's not angry with Scrooge, after all he's not a closer friend or relative, but that doesn't mean he didn't feel disappointed with him. However, he can't say anything, this issue is between Donald and his family, through he's not close to Donald, he respects him, and hopes the best for him.

"Maybe..." spoke shyly Fenton, "Maybe we should let things cool down, stay away from the media and well, try to apologize to Donald."

"ME!? APOLOGIZE!" Scrooge storms forward, everyone's tense even the vultures eyes flickers with surprise. "IT WAS Her WHO FUCKED WITH GLADSTONE!"

"AND IT WAS YOU WHO HIDE IT INSTEAD OF TELLING HIM" Fenton shouts back.

Scrooge's anger dissipates as quick as it appeared, his shoulders slump in defeat, looking like his age and with his cheeks burning in shame.

Finally, Gyro stood and slammed his hands on the table, noticeably frustrated. "This isn't going anywhere, I think Fenton's right. Let the things cool down"

"Next meeting will be next week, same time" announced the leader of the vultures, putting his things on his briefcase.

And with that, Gyro was the first to leave the room, his gaze down, avoiding Scrooge. Fenton went after him, briefly stopping beside the old miser, trying to sound polite as he told him. "Good luck"

The financial board left without a second glance to Scrooge, not even saying a word or giving any sign of them having any interest on him. Barely containing his rage, Scrooge walked out of the room, looking down in shame as he could feel how everybody silently continues booing at him nonstop. Not to mention that surely Flintheart Glomgold must already know, he's already picturing Glomgold taunting him, as well as Donald, glaring at him, eyes full of hate and disgusted at him for not telling him he was being cheated on, apparently preferring to protect Gladstone and McDuck's name reputation.

Emotionally exhausted, the old duck finally came crashing down into his own hands, not crying but yelling into it, muffled screams dying on his hands.

Scrooge McDuck, THE MOST DARING AND BRAVE ADVENTURER couldn't even look at his own nephew, almost his son in the eyes ever again. Donald will take away the children, he knows it for sure, he's going to be alone again, he needs to find Donald, he needs to speak with him.

He got to his car, finding Launchpad awkwardly silent, great... He knows. Launchpad tried to smile and they both started a very forced conversation, at least he knows Launchpad is on his side, and Duckworth of course, and with enough luck Beakley as well.

But what about the triplets and Webby?

[•••••••]

Back in the mansion, the kids ran upstairs, not wanting to speak to anyone, not even Mrs Beakley. For sure she must know already, she always watch the news while eating breakfast, and the boys' pride couldn't take anyone's pity right now, Webby had no option but to agree. Also they couldn't face uncle Scrooge right now, or uncle Donald, or worse uncle Gladstone who's supposed to come tonight.

They know what's going to happen next, uncle Donald will take them back to the docks. Again erasing uncle Scrooge from their lives. Dewey told them to make a plan, a plan to prevent that, Maybe forcing uncle Scrooge to apologize to uncle Donald. Now, to start planning they couldn't just go to Webby's room like usual, or to their own room since it will be the first place where both ducks will search first.

So it was Webby who suggested the library, which since Della's disappearing was always locked all the time, but it could be possible to enter the room through the air vents.

Once there, Dewey peeked into the library to see Louie walking slowly away from the doors, taking in the sight of hundreds upon hundreds of books. Huey was doing the same, even taking one book out of curiosity, flipping the pages for something. Dewey turn is attention to Webby as she revolved in a small circle, full of several books, a bright smile on face, but stopped suddenly when she caught him spying on her.

"Oh dear." She sighed in fake shyness, but with a smile on her face. "It seems I still have that weird obsession with your family. Pathetic, isn't?"

Dewey shook his head as he joined her in her spot, once again driven amazed by everything that was Webby, and how she continually surprised him, always knowing more about their family than Dewey himself.

"On the contrary," Dewey said, as she resumed her reading. "I find myself allergic to literature, well, me and Louie."

"Meh, true" came the response.

"Unlike Huey, who can get lost in the library for hours to no end." He joked, but Huey didn't said anything, he was too busy reading a book. "Since only Huey there likes to read I think this place could be a very good hiding place."

Both shared a laugh.

"How many books are in here?" Dewey inquired, walking away from Webby.

Webby had to pause her reading, giving some thought on Dewey's question.

"I am not sure." He said truthfully. "They have been accumulating for generations upon generations. Not only by the McDuck themselves but also the families they married"

Louie Absently listened to them, he had lost himself in the sight of the vast library. As he did so, he ran his fingers lightly along the spines of books that rested on a lower shelf. He looked uninterested in most of them until one caught his attention, the book, "McDuck marriages; the tragedies and the happiness"

So Webby was right, there's documents about the people not born onto the McDuck clan. He of course pulled out the book, flipping his pages, admiring the good job of the author and the historian who did this. Each chapter contained a painting of the person in question and his/her biography, as well as his/her importance to the family. He passed pages until by a struck of luck he found him, just before he got bored.

Staring back at him was his portrait, the same emerald eyes, the same beard and face.

Don Dugo.

That was his name, Don Dugo.

"Guys!" He called. "Come here!"

"What is it?" Said Huey moving closer as did Dewey and Webby.

"Look at this" Louie handed the book to Huey "Isn't this man too familiar."

Dewey watched as his brother read the pages, his face got pale and his breath caught in his throat. "Uncle Donald?"

All of them took turns to see the portrait, all of them agreed that the duck on it looked like Donald, except for the eyes and beard. Then Huey had the honor of reading.

"Don Dugo, although this is not his real name, and the real it's not know by anyone but his two closest friends, Guillermo Gonzalez and Santos Carioca..." down the text is another portrait of them, a rooster and a parrot, the three wearing an armor. "Was a former soldier of the Spanish armada before his banishment back in 1519. The reason of his banishment was a punishment of the king to Dugo, the latter tried to please his king by gifting him a vessel made entirely of gold."

"Hmmm, I'd like that!" Commented Louie casually, earning a gentle punch from Webby.

"However, the excess weight of the ship caused it to sink. Barely escaping on a barrel, after being cast out of the armada he went to the Americans colonies, now know as Chiapas, Mexico." Huey continued.

"That's awful" said Dewey "That reminds of uncle Donald"

"Agreed"

"Just continue, Huey" groaned Louie.

"Afterward he meet his two loyal friends, and the only ones who knows several things of him, Guillermo Gonzalez and Santos Carioca, they formed a group of knights, calling themselves " The three caballeros" (caballeros=knights) patrolling the city and doing any available job, six years afterwards (1525) the three moved to Scotland, where Don Dugo could bought a small cabana, barely fit for the three. "

"They were close..." observed Webby. "

Huey nodded. " They were brothers in anything but blood apparently."

"I have a bad feeling about how this history is going to end" voiced Louie.

"Three years later upon their arrival they got enlisted in the Scottish army, earning high positions rather quickly (1528). As result of their popularity they were invited to the summer ball, where Dugo got to know his future wife, Merida McDuck."

Another portrait was there, with the happy couple, she blonde with blue eyes, holding the hand of her lover, the beautiful wedding dress making her look like a princess. Him, matching her look, wearing his tuxedo like a price, a fairy tale wedding at dusk.

"They married in 1530 after Dugo finally proved to be worthy of Merida in her father's eyes. In early 1534 the marriage was blessed with a healthy egg, the first and only hatching of the happy couple." Huey then paused to turn the page. " However, he never witnessed the hatching of his son, as he died in battle, defending a temple during a riot."

Everyone frowned, suddenly feeling sad, especially Louie and Huey, empathetic with his little green brother.

"That's awful, truly awful" moaned Louie, Huey quickly felt a rush of emotions.

"What happened next?" Asked Dewey.

Huey cleared his throat, before resuming. "After his sudden death his wife, Merida went insane from grief, never recovering of her state, not even with the interaction of her son, Llewellyn, whose name was chosen by Dugo himself. The name was written on his diary, insisting that the egg was a boy."

"Llewellyn? That's..." Louie began.

"Your name." Finished Huey.

"Maybe a coincidence?" Suggested Dewey, but Webby shook her head.

"I don't think so... since this book was owned by your uncle" At their disbelieving glances, she took the book from Huey's hands, then showed them a little inscription in the last page.

 _ **" Donald, puedes creerlo?**_

 _ **I've found this book in the attic while cleaning. Mama Gonzalez told me that papa hid this book in an attempt to not get too involved with the McDuck.**_

 _ **Anyway, I think you should have this, since it's about your familia materna.**_

 _ **Saludos desde Mexico.**_

 _ **Panchito Pistoles."**_

"How did you knew about that?" Dewey asked.

Webby blushed a little. "Well, like I said, I admire the McDuck family so much and before you guys came here I was alone." She half hugged herself. "And well, when I found this place I used to spend every moment I could here, and in fact there's a place a longed to go in, but the door is locked."

At this Dewey's face lift up instantly, eager to know more, a new adventure.

Huey noticed and annoyed quickly said. "Dewey, come on! Not everything is a family mystery."

"But maybe it is!" Refuted Webby.

Louie raised an eyebrow, already knowing where this is going go. "Webby..."

"Your uncle Donald actually has a section for him, full of books and books of different genres." She said. "And there's a room, a locked room with all sort of things"

Dewey asked Webby. "Really? where?"

"Follow me"

The kids followed the girl, she guided them to a fireplace, near a window, in the corner was said room, a door that looked like the janitor's maintenance office. In the door was a small poster with a almost unintelligible inscription that said.

"Donald's hideout"

"Wow"

Dewey was now interested. "Are you sure there's no way to unlock it?"

"I'm pretty sure, not even uncle Scrooge has the key."

Huey was not surprised when Dewey tried to force the door, but Webby shushed them, and quickly pulled them behind a further shelf.

"What?" Muttered Huey.

"someone's coming."

And as a cue a person entered the library, causing the children to panic.

"Webby! You said nobody had a key!" Hissed Louie.

"Well, a uncle Donald does!" Dewey hissed back as they saw Donald coming near.

Huey's heart tighten as he saw his uncle, the usually angry yet gentle duck reduced to a trembling mess. He looked pale, his eyes dull as he unlocked the mystery door.

They held their breath as they saw Donald pulling several boxes, small idols and a red and white guitar. He carefully placed it on the floor, he moved to the fireplace, turning his back to the kids, blocking the sight of the chimney.

Suddenly and like magic, a fire started in the fireplace, giving warm to the cold library.

"What is he doing?" Muttered Huey, wanting to go closer.

As the conversation continued between them, Louie took the liberty to borrow that book, so he hid it in his hood, if Huey can hide his stupid guide book under his cap, why can't he too?

Donald made sure he has locked himself in the library, he knows Beakley has a key, but he also knows that she most likely will respect his decision to be alone. He pulled out another copy of the pamphlet, now taking his time to read properly, as he read the six-paged pamphlet, tears were streaming down his face, tears of anger, betrayal and humiliation by the thought that his once beloved Daisy had cheated on him with his cousin, for a month and his uncle knew. The Ex-sailor grabbed a pair of scissors from one of his many boxes, taking a familiar photo, one where all the cousins were there, and letting one of the blades rest on his own smiling face.

And then.

SNIP.

Then another with Della.

SNIP.

Another with his uncle.

SNIP.

And again, and again, and again.

Donald continues snipping himself off the photos, since he feels he doesn't deserve to remain in. Tears continue streaming down his face before Dewey somehow manage to look what his uncle was doing, the duckling looked at his uncle in shock as they saw his uncle cutting photos, some of them where Della was present. Dewey felt anger, and was about to rush where his uncle was and snatch all the photos from him, but as he moved forward Webby caught his wrist firm, stopping him in his tracks.

"What are you thinking! He's not himself!" Said Webby in her lowest voice.

"But he's destroying photos of mom!" Dewey snapped back.

Before Webby could say something more a voice stopped her.

"Don't worry, my boy." Said Donald, now looking directly at their hiding spot. "I'm just chopping myself off, and letting Della intact, after all, Della is all you boys care about. I'll give all the photos when I'm done."

Dewey wanted to say more, to apologize, but Louie punched Dewey in his arm and Huey slapped him in the back of the head.

"Way to go, Dewford." Hissed angrily Louie.

Now, even Webby looked at him in a different light, she sometimes worries about Dewey's obsession with his mother. She thinks is normal to want to know more about your parents, she herself wants that, but Dewey's another level, the memories of the sunchaser still fresh.

For now, she advised the guys it was better to leave, let Donald cool down, and thankfully, they agreed.

[•••••••]

Scrooge was finally near home, but in a struck of bad luck his car ran out of gas, luckily enough Launchpad knew a gas station near, he could get help rather quickly. As he waited he had the misfortune to hear the voices of his enemies, Flintheart Glomgold and Mark Beaks.

"Come out and play, Scroogie!" Sneered Flintheart.

Scrooge came out, just to prove he's not a coward. "What do you want!?"

Mark, looked up from his phone, smiling devilish. "You don't have to be rude, Mr McDuck."

"Have you read this?!" Flint showed him a copy of the pamphlet.

Scrooge's throat tightened, almost making impossible to breathe. Flint was in heaven, the look of fear of Scrooge made his day. Several eavesdropping people came forward, taking delight of the show.

"Well, he's never gonna be trusted now." Chanted Mark.

"Never gonna win the bet now." Smirked Flintheart, "That's one less thing to worry about"

Then together said, in a childish voice.

"That's one less thing to worry about"

Mark and Flintheart cruelly laughed at Scrooge in the face as people kept on speaking ill at her. Now, at this moment Scrooge realized that not everybody in town loves him or like him like he thought. There's people among the crowd giggling and pointing at him.

Suddenly, a sound of a car stopping by could be heard, and the crowd began moving away from Scrooge. The miser assumed that the police finally arrived, that they'll force everyone to leave the old duck alone. He really wanted that, but to his dismay the crowd didn't move away but instead made room, even Mark and Flintheart had made room for the newcomer, the most clumsy citizen of Spoonervile, George or Goofy as Donald calls him. Him along with his son, made their way through the crowd, Goofy staring at Scrooge directly in the eyes.

"I came as I soon heard" he said.

"What!?"

"George!" Exclaimed Scrooge, feeling a little bit better.

Mark's beak hang open. " All the way from Spoonervile?!"

"Damn!" Commented Flint.

Scrooge ran to him, he knows Goofy would help him, he recalls how gentle and naive the dog is, too good for his own.

"George, Bless my bagpipes! Someone who can help me with what I'm struggling here to do"

Goofy smiled, but grabbed Scrooge harshly by the collar of his clothes as he tightly holds her with both hands, lifting him without any effort. Scrooge was surprised, and for the first time in years feared for his life, he was without words to defend himself in front of Donald's friend. Goofy held his gaze deeply into Scrooge's frightened eyes, remind him of Donald's when he came to his house that night, telling how Daisy dumped him, and now knowing this man knew all along made him sick. His nephew is hurting alone, and this poor excuse of uncle only worries about his own hide, Goofy then harshly whispers into his ear, and taking satisfaction at the defeated look the miser had.

 _ **"I'm not here for you"**_

"Ooooh"

The people began to whisper, and Max could only stare in shock as he heard his father whisper in such aggressive way, his cold tone sending chills to his back, he looked away from the unfortunate conversation.

And now, everyone wished to witnessed the rest of the conversation, not wanting to interfere between him and the old duck unless necessary. Mark and Flintheart chuckled devilishly underneath their breath just waiting for the perfect moment for Scrooge to break, he deserves no less the two faced liar. This is just a perfect day for Flint, finally having Scrooge suffering, as he watches the dog letting his enemy falling down on his butt.

" know my friend like I know my own mind, you will never anyone as loyal nor as kind" Goofy said. "I supported my friend more than you in this life, you always will choose your happiness over his, every time"

Scrooge stood, wanting to smack the dog badly, how dare he, he had always supported Donald in all his dreams, right!

Right?

"Put what we had aside,

I'm standing at his side" spat Goofy, looking even more angrier. "You could never be satisfied Gosh, I hope you're satisfied"

Then, without any warning, Goofy raised his hand, and harshly slapped Scrooge hard across his face, knocking his spectacles off, Scrooge fell down to the ground.

Goofy then left the poor old in a red helpless on the ground. Tears were forming on Scrooge's as he held his red cheek that stung greatly in pain. Surprisingly, the young man with Goofy helped him stand.

"I'm sorry." He mutters. "He's not like that."

Then, he ran after his father, a few seconds later officer Cabrera sent everyone off, and threatened anyone whom didn't listen. Scrooge however could still heard Mark and Flintheart talking, taunting.

"The McDuck Pamphlet"

Hahaha

"Have you read this?"

Hahaha

"You ever see somebody ruin their own life?"

Hahaha

"The poor nephew."

 _ **End of chapter 4.**_

 _ **Some notes.**_

 _ **As you see, Mickey is not that close with Panchito and José, so he calls Panchito by his full name, and expect both do the same.**_

 _ **Scrooge never liked calling anyone but his family nicknames, so even though he likes Mickey and Goofy more than Panchito and José, he never will call them by that, instead using their full names, Michael and George.**_

 _ **George is Goofy's actual name.**_

 _ **any questions? Answers in the next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Beyond our masks.**_

 _ **Summary: As far as the Mcduck clan know there are no more secret between them, or at least that's what the triplets and Scrooge thought. Now, shortly after Magica's defeat more troubles arrive, and in the middle of this is a parrot, a rooster, and an android.**_

 _ **Notes: English is not my first language... so excuse my errors, I will try my best. This fic it's actually a mash up of several concepts of Donald's adventures and alter egos, such as the duck avenger (Paperinik o Pk) or the legend of the three caballeros.**_

 _ **And also I can't write Scrooge's ascent, sorry.**_

 _ **Post shadows war.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ducktales**_

 _ **"And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."**_

• _ **Roald Dahl**_

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Since Panchito, Donald and José have magic I'm borrowing some spell and concepts from J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **But her universe belongs to her.**_

 _ **Chapter 5: The duo turned into a trio.**_

"WHAT!?" Yelled certain parrot to the woman behind the desk. "What do you mean with there's not available flight to Duckburg?"

The brunette Pettitte woman sighed, trying to not lose patience. "I'm truly sorry, sir. But like I said the control tower from Duckburg sent a message this morning, there's some unusual weather, a blizzard. It's not safe to fly."

With a growl he left. He went to the public bathrooms, locking the door with his magic. Now that he's alone, he concentrate in summoning his magic. Eyes closed, lifting his hand he muttered.

"Expecto Patronum!" Soon, his fingers tips began emitting the familiar silvery substance of his patronus. A bald eagle leapt from his hand, floating in front of him, bowing in respect. José bowed back, and told the Patronus his order.

"Go find Panchito, tell him to create a Portkey to where he is."

And with that his Patronus took flight. Yeah, he needs to go to Donald quickly, but he can't just Apparate to him, it will not only consume most of his energy, but also get them into problem, the McDuck's mansion grounds is surrounded by anti magical wards. He could fly over there, since he's very good at that, but with the blizzard is too risky for his own safety. Now he moved to a lone section of the airport, where the muggers and some good for nothing people are gathered.

[••••••]

 _ **Meanwhile, New Mexico. USA.**_

Panchito was furious, there was no way to go to Duckburg in plane, he needs to get a way to go to Donald. Then his thoughts went to José, he must have the same problem, and even worse since he's in another country. He walked to the public bathrooms, he wanted to send a Patronus, but as soon as he was alone in the bathroom a characteristic blue light exploited in the room.

A familiar eagle came to view, giving him the message:

"I need a Portkey, create one where you are."

With that, it vanished into thin air. Panchito groaned, with his magic he locked the door, and began his search for an object to fulfil his task. His search ended as he grabbed some random roll of toilet paper, and concentrated.

"Portus" he whispered, and quickly created the Portkey, the toilet paper glowed blue for a few seconds, then turned normal.

"Expecto Patronum!" Soon a hare emerged from his palm, spinning and dancing playfully to greet him.

"The Portkey is ready, I'll send it you in a few seconds, it's a roll of toilet paper."

Then it disappeared. Panchito then waited for José's answer. As he was waiting his mind drifting to the night where everything started, where both José and himself met Daisy, where helped Donald to take her for a dance. At that time, he saw Daisy in a different light, a independent woman, strong willed, Panchito could remember their first conversation just before he helped Donald with her.

 _ **"You strike me as soldier who has never been satisfied." Said a female voice. Her.**_

 _ **"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself." Panchito remembers his reply.**_

 _ **"You're like me. I'm never satisfied."**_

 _ **"Is that right?"**_

 _ **"I have never been satisfied."**_

 _ **"My name is Francisco Romero Miguel Junipero Quintero González III. But you can call me Panchito."**_

 _ **"Daisy Duck."**_

He was brought back to reality by a familiar crack, followed by the sound of a body crashing onto the floor. José groaned as he started to stand, a little bit dazed and with shaking legs.

"I Fucking hate Portkeys"

Panchito giggled in agreement, before pulling José into an embrace.

"Nice to see you!" They both said.

José slowly pulled back, patting Panchito on his back. "What are we going to do?"

Panchito smiled, winking at José. "Don't worry, I've my car outside, my brother Junipero was supposed to get it back in a few hours since I was going to take a plane to Duckburg."

"But Duckburg it's way too far from here." José complains.

Panchito sighed. "I know. But we're sorcerers, caballeros. We once we're near we can fly or apparate."

"Okay, I can apparate with the car in tow, but I need to be near and it'll take a lot."

"Okay, let's go."

[•••••]

After the kids left Donald re-locked the door, not wanting to hear or speak with anyone. Suddenly, a familiar voices were calling his name, Donald felt even more shame since he recognized Goofy's voice along with Max. They were banging the door rather harshly, and Donald half smirked at the thought of Goofy crashing down the door. They attempted to open the door but as Goofy expected, Donald has a habit of locking his doors while feeling down.

"Donnie, open this God damn door!" Cursed his friend, Donald with a sigh opened the door with his magic.

Only Max was surprised by the fact that the doors opened on its own, since Donald is still in front of the fireplace, not moving. Goofy knows about his magic, and about his many secrets, a privilege that not even Donald's family has.

"Max, go to the triplets, calm them down, I've got this." Said Goofy.

Max hesitated, wanting to speak with Donald as well, but by the look on his father's face he knew there wasn't a chance to argue. He left, and Goofy made his way into the silent library.

Donald heard him enter the room, but didn't turn around to face him, just stood staring at the fireplace. He couldn't look at him right now; or at anyone, worse Gladstone, whom is supposed to come today, too many different emotions were going through his head and heart. Anger, resentment, embarrassment, and disappointment to name a few, not only towards his ex-girlfriend but also towards his family. But the most stronger of all, betrayal, as much as he hated to admit it, his uncle's actions always had hurt him more than anything, always using him as a guinea pig, and now letting his ex and cousin stab his back.

"Donnie... look at me."

At his old pet name he turned, his eyes blazing in fury and embarrassment.

"What!? Did you came here to laugh!?" He snaps.

Goofy stays silent, infuriating Donald even more.

"WHAT!? WHY DON'T YOU START!?" He stands, grabbing a book. "YOU'LL BE THE VERY FIRST ONE! COME ON!"

Goofy remained silent, Donald then snapped.

"SAY SOMETHING!" He said, throwing the book at Goofy.

There wasn't any need to dodge, the aim was bad intended, the book intentionally cashed behind him, knocking a vase down. Goofy stared at his friend for a few seconds before extending his arms wide, giving a small smile.

"Come here, Donnie." He said "It's okay, I'm here for you, and for you only."

Tears continue streaming down Donald's face before he admitted that somehow, Goofy managed to break his self imposed barrier. Goofy looked at Donald in nothing more than comprehension as he saw Donald rushing to him to embracing him. The larger adult hugged the duck fondly, causing them to broke down in tears. Now, Goofy and hopefully the rest of Donald 's friends will do their best to console Donald's broken heart.

[••••••]

Dewey grinned as a plate with chocolate cake and a lemonade were placed in front of him. Sylvia, the soon to be wife of uncle Donald's friend, was a lovely person, since she came home with Goofy and Max brought a cake with her, and gave them a piece.

"Thanks, miss... ?" Began Huey.

Sylvia smiled, as he sweetly caressed Huey's head. "Marpole, but... soon, in three months will be Groof."

Huey nodded, liking the motherly way she treats them. After a few minutes Max came into the room, reviving a piece of cake to, not before giving each a hug.

"Hey guys, you're so big!" He exclaims, as he embraced them.

"Max!"

"It's good to see you!"

"How's college!?"

And they went like that, talking about college, some advice for school, and asking more about the lovely woman. The triplets then introduced Max to Webby, telling her the many fond memories they have of him. Remember him as they best nanny they ever had, and how sad they were when Max couldn't babysit them anymore.

"DONALD!"

The voice of their richer uncle routed on the mansion, being Mrs Beakley the first to react. Soon followed by the kids, Max shot up from his seat, muttering a quick "sorry" before going after them, knowing his father would not let the miser to harm the duck.

"DONALD"

Scrooge, all sweaty from running all the way from the place where he was hit to his home, he looked angry, and ashamed.

"uncle Scrooge." Said Dewey, walking towards him.

"Lad, where's your uncle!?" He asked, grabbing the boy by the shoulders.

"Uncle Scrooge you're hurting me!" He gasped, trying to break free.

"McDuck!" Came ringing the stern voice of Beakley, grasping the boy out of Scrooge's grasp. "Control yourself!"

"Beakley..." he was about to snap at her but then remembered his nephew, he called again."DONALD"

"Mr McDuck, I think it's better for both of you to speak when calmer." She suggested, Scrooge fanatically shook his head.

Scrooge suddenly noticed Max, and rushed to him, ignoring everyone's protests. Instead of feeling intimidated by a mad duck, Max felt overprotective of Sylvia and the rest of the kids, pulling them behind him in a protective way.

" YOU! Where's your father!?" The miser grasping Max's t-shirt collar harshly, shaking him. He could barely recall someone screaming to let go, but he just couldn't.

"stop" said the familiar voice. Goofy.

He turned, letting go of the teenager's clothing. Scrooge and Goofy starting a stare war, however all the bravado the old duck had when he came disappeared. Max watches his father and McDuck as they stood, in complete silence for what feels likes forever, then, without any word, Goofy turn his back on Scrooge. Walking slowly and casually looking back briefly before keeping his pace, taking this as a hint Scrooge followed him. The boys, waited a few minutes before doing the Same, along with Max, but the last one fearing for the aftermath.

They reached the library, where Donald was looking blankly at the fire. Next to him piles of small present and treasures Scrooge gave to him and a bunch of letters. Be watches as Goofy kneels besides Donald, muttering some words before standing and walking to the door. The dog shot him a threatening glance and said.

"Be careful."

Then he went to go over a corner, waiting for Scrooge to talk. The miser came closer with a guilty gaze on his face and eyes, the same experience he does when reminded of Della. Donald turns and intensively glares at the old duck before turning his gaze away. The once proud, fearless miser nervously walked into nearer to Donald with a tight knot in his stomach, even wanting to puke. Instead letting their uncles have privacy the triplets, Webby, and Max were hiding behind of the slightly closed door, waiting to hear any argument and for Max, when the time is appropriate to aid for his father. The silent in the Mansion was unsettling for everyone, even Donald who always longed for this peace. Seeing his uncle, more tears continue streaming down his face before gazing at Scrooge with pure anger and betrayal, causing the senior adventurer to shrink and bow his head in shame for the first time to Donald, and not the other way around like always. Donald's heart clench for the slightest moment before rereading the McDuck pamphlet.

"I believed every word you told me, form the moment it happened you assured me: I believed you were on my side, you said I would be fine, I thought I was fine."

Scrooge felt like a punch on the stomach, he remembers those words, he realized how quickly dismissed Donald's pain in order to go on an adventure and cover his lie.

"Lad, listen to me... I "

But Donald ignores him, glaring intently at the fire. "Do you know what Francisco said every time I told him what you and Della had done?"

Scrooge gulped, nervously looking back where he knows the kids are hiding. "Donald, I'm... we..."

"He said, **Be careful with that pair, my love. They will do what it takes to survive**."

Scrooge barely registered someone gasping, but he couldn't react properly, be was having problems breathing, he couldn't believe what that rooster said. But then, he was right, all those times adventuring together, and ending with Donald being pushed to danger, frozen, shrunk, beaten... almost dying, just for Della to have her dose of adrenaline and for him to have another treasure.

"I'm sorry... Donald, please, I'm sorry" the old man begged. " I know I shouldn't have to torture you like that, I was wrong, we were wrong."

Scrooge's heart began to shatter as just seeing how distraught face Donald has of his revealed part on the affair. Worse of all, realizing how distant and bitter Donald had gotten with him over the years, and all under his nose. He never meant for this to happen in the first place, he just wanted to have an adventurous family, with a life of danger. But, he didn't even bothered to ask Donald what he wanted, and laughing at any of his normal dreams. And then, when Della came with a life threatening style, on how she and her sons should live, he clapped. He moves closer, in order to have Donald inside his war arms, to comfort him, to ask for forgiveness. He's Walking closer to Donald, but the male yelled at him, and Scrooge felt like an invisible force pushes him away, forcing him to take a step back. There are more tears of betrayal and frustration stream down his nephew's face , and Scrooge could tell while shaking a bit that Donald was holding himself back.

" **Don't!** Take another step in my direction, I can't be trusted around you." Donald hissed, clutching an album of photos. "I could... I could hurt you, or... Worse, I could forgive you, and let my resentment grow."

Scrooge was taken back by Donald's attitude, since the ex-marine isn't a person who could hold a grudge. Well, unless you dared to hurt any of his friends or his family, then it was a different story, but maybe, he didn't knew his nephew as well as he thought. As for Donald, he knew he can't trust himself to be around Scrooge, yeah, he loves him, he's like a father to him, but also despites him as well.

" **Don't!** Think you can talk your way into my arms, into my heart."

Slowly, very slowly Donald stood, swaying a bit. Taking the album with him, and walked towards the still burning fireplace, all the photos, all the fake smiles he kept over the years clutched in his hands. Looking directly at him, he simply dropped it into the fire, the hungry flames consuming it quickly. He gained an odd sense of satisfaction in witnessing his uncle's deflated look as he watched his precious images of false promises and lies burn into nothingness. Perhaps, he thought, it was a bit cruel, Scrooge would have wanted to kept photos of Gladstone and Fethry, but that was the farthest from his mind at the moment.

"I'm burning all the stuff you ever got me, you can stand over there if you want..." he whispered darkly. "I don't know who you are, I have so much to learn, I'm re-viewing the photos and watching them burn."

Donald shakily grabbed the newspaper that displays every single detail of Daisy's affair with Gladstone Gander. Starting in how in the beginning whole affair she first met Gladstone and how the affair escalates from motel rooms to into her own house, inside her own bed, where Donald himself spent nights with her, and how Scrooge knew all along. The once sailor almost couldn't bear the bitter betrayal, he always believed that his family, his uncle loved him as much as he loved Della, he wanted so bad to believe that. Turns out it was nothing more than a self imposed lie. The heartbroken duck forced himself to read all of Gladstone's love letters written to Daisy and the warning letters that Scrooge wrote to him and Daisy, leaving Donald in the dark. Crumbling the paper with both hands while the anger grew inside Donald's soul.

"She published the letters you wrote her, she told the whole world..." his voice broke as he said those words, holding a copy of the dreaded pamphlet. "How you helped her brought Gladstone into our bed, in guarding your name, by ruining my live."

"Donald, I know it looks bad, but, I thought it was for the best." He tried to explain. "If Glomgold had know this all those years ago it would have been worse. To you, to her, and Gladstone, I tried tried to protect you from the truth."

Scrooge takes a step toward to Donald but instead her nephew step away from him. "Yeah, because nobody can make fun of Scrooge's name."

"Donald." He pleaded. "Be reasonable, what people would think..."

Donald cut him off with a bitter laugh." Yeah, because heaven forbid someone whisper **your legacy is weak** Your enemy whispers **So you have to scream!** "

With that fury scream he threw at him his crumpled copy of the pamphlet, hitting him square in the chest.

"I know about whispers"

Both, Donald and Goofy knows of the " **whispers** " quite well since words travel fast in both Goofy and Donald 's workplaces. Long before the affair, people always wondered why only Donald searched for a job while his sister just stayed home with her uncle, just waiting for the next adventure, not even looking for a job after being pregnant. Goofy still remember how many people at work spoke ill towards Donald, calling pathetic and not worthy of being a McDuck. Stating Della as the miser's favorite and future heiress of his fortune, to that, even Peter scoffed, since he never liked Scrooge nor Della. Many of Donald's coworkers often tease or snicker behind his back, since they always assumed Daisy cheated on him with many men, since he's not the future heir, and since every noticed the extreme fondness the old miser had towards his niece.

Donald looked at him, his eyes reflecting resentment, his smile was wicked. Donald leaned in close to him, saying in a hash tone.

"I know you loved more my sister"

Everyone's hearts skips a beat, even forcing a breath out, Scrooge, for real started panicking, clearly showing it. As for Dewey, he turned away in shame, Huey noticed and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. During these passing months, he became obsessed with his mother, wanting to be with her more than anything, even, in his darkest moments wishing her to be there with them instead of his uncle. But, Louie, also aware of his brother's desires felt sick, he would wish something so cruel and commit such betrayal towards his own uncle, no, his own father. Despite his own feelings for his mother, he can't bring himself to do such thing, Louie wanted to stay truthfully for his uncle and only for his uncle, even though, he never did it before.

"No... Donald." He almost cried. "Don't you dare to think like that."

" **Don't!** I'm not naive, I have seen how happy you were around her." He said, looking defeated. " **Don't** Think I don't see how you praise her charms, how she got all your charms!"

Then, Donald watched the fireplace then his gaze drifted to the pile of pieces of photos and gifts. Again, his gaze returned to the fire, and he kept looking the fire insanely.

"I'm erasing myself from my narrative... Let future journalists wonder how Donald reacted when you torn him apart." He grabbed all, looking directly at Scrooge. "You have thrown it all away, stand back, watch it burn just watch it all **BURN** "

Donald looked down to the large number of letters from his uncle, letters he wrote to him when he was oversees with the navy, and photos. Grabbing each and every one of them, giving them a quick glance before disposing them into the fire without hesitation. Scrooge could only stare at his nephew in shock as he burns each letter one by one, he can't move, it was like a binding spell on him, he couldn't scream either, just watch. Finished with the letters Donald took to the next level, by grabbing their graduation photos, the adventures mementos and dispose them into the fire as well.

Breathing heavily, Donald took the only thing he haven't burned, the red guitar, a birthday present from his uncle. Recalling how surprised he was when his uncle gave it to him, Donald had expected a small gift. He never really got big gifts, not that he cared, or at least is what he told to himself. Uncle Scrooge tended to prefer to give the glamorous and big stuff to Della, since she doesn't have weird taste and foul luck . Donald usually got something cheap for his birthday, the kind of stuff that fit the genre of things that he might possibly like and Scrooge wanted to afford. After all, Scrooge McDuck never really put much thought into it, nothing that it wasn't an adventure or a way to get richer.

Taking the instrument with care, he showed it to Scrooge, whose stomach was filled with dread.

"What are you doing, lad?"

Donald smiled maniacally at him. "Remember when you told me that wanting to be a musician, a part of a band was just a phase?"

Scrooge's eyes widened, he shook his head, his throat went dry. "Don't do something stupid, Donald..."

Donald was about to toss the guitar to the hungry flames, but Scrooge finally being able to move held Donald, using all his might to stop him for a moment, but his surprisingly strong nephew harshly push him away from him, thanks to an elbow to the ribs.

Finally free, Donald threw the guitar into the fire with a swing move, taking satisfaction on Scrooge's anguished cry.

Scrooge crawled to the fire, still breathless for the pain in his ribs, and tried to reach the instrument, and Donald felt a little bit guilty, but the fury returning quickly, poisoning his thoughts. He grabbed a random book, and throw it at him, Scrooge barely could dodge, looking at his nephew in fear.

"DON'T BE SUCH HYPOCRITE" Donald was about to punch Scrooge, and the miser wasn't going to defend himself.

But Goofy did.

It caused Goofy to stand between the his friend and the old duck before anything can go any further.

"Donald, think about the children." He said, and Donald immediately calmed down.

Donald looked to the children, now present in the door frame, his disappointment evident in his voice.

"And when the time comes to explain to the children, the pain and embarrassment you put their uncle through." He took a pause, looking at him with all the sadness he could muster. "When will you learn **That they are your legacy!** "

He pointed to the boys, then he pointed to himself, saying.

" **I was your legacy!"**

Huey, Dewey, and Louie ran into the library, the two eldest cried onto their uncle's chest. Louie kept glaring at Scrooge, torn between his surrogate father's pain and his uncle's dismay.

"If you thought I was fine! **DON'T!"**

Scrooge then, without any warning did what he never thought he would do, he ran. Donald's outburst took a lot from him, feeling exhausted, almost fainting where he stands. Goofy understood, he always does, cleaning his throat he said.

"I think is for the best for your uncle to be alone for a time, kids."

"I agree" said Donald, wiping his tears. "I'll stay with a friend."

"But... uncle Donald!" Dewey began. "What about us? Are you going to leave us?"

Donald sighed, his head was thumping, he wanted to throw up. "I need you to understand, I can't be here, and I can't take you all with me."

Dewey's eyes filled with tears, Huey was the next who asked.

"You need to think, don't you?"

Donald nodded, and at least Louie spoke."You're coming back?"

His response was a big hug, which they quickly returned. "Of course."

Donald smiled at Goofy and said.

"Let's go."

[••••••]

 **Duckburg bus station.**

Gladstone was nervous.

Heck, scratch that.

Actually, nervous didn't explain it enough. Gladstone was downright terrified.

Why you may ask? How come the most lucky guy on earth is afraid of something, he who survived the luck sucking God, the same who have survived murder attempts here and then, he who never needed to put an effort on something is afraid. The answer is simply, because earlier that day, he had finally found out the newest scandal, his affair with Daisy. Of course, it wasn't immediate his worry, but then he just heard people saying about how a dog slapped the soul out of Scrooge McDuck. It was in that moment he knew he was fucked, honestly it was a miracle that he's still alive, or no one had said "Look! He's the girlfriend thief" while he was waiting for a taxi.

Donald knows.

Mickey knows.

Goofy knows.

And God, surely Francisco and José knows.

His mind is so drowned in worry that he doesn't realize he's walking. He registered a few people shot him dirty looks, and some called him "backstabber" but nothing more, he was more busy trying to find a way to fix this.

There is the deafening sound of screeching tires on pavement, and protesting screams, but all Gladstone can think is that Donald must be furious, this time with a reason.

Suddenly, his train of thoughts is abruptly stopped by someone tackling to the ground, and then, he's aware of being dragged to a dark alley.

"Max, take Sylvia away."

Great.

He's being mugged, dragged to an alley for a beating and the only witness ran away. He's dragged and throw away like a sack of potatoes, but Gladstone didn't even attempted to fight back, feeling like he deserved this.

"Look, if money is what you want I gotta say I don't have much." He said his suave tone missing.

"It's not money what a I want but answers." The rough accented voice replied.

Gladstone gulped. "Donald..."

"Gander, I've brought you here for a reason." He heard Donald say, his voice cold. Gladstone can't bring himself to look up, the once proud half duck couldn't muster enough courage to do so.

"Get up."

"I can't..." He admits.

Donald growled. "You can't get up and face me, yet you can totally fuck my fiancee behind my back."

"Double D, I'm..."

"Save it, I know you're not sorry."

"Get up !" A third voice called. But he ignored it, as he was ignoring the coldness of the floor due the snow.

" If you're going to punch me, just do it already."

Donald stared at him in disbelief for a moment more before shaking him head. "You don't get it."

Gladstone suddenly was hauled up, roughly slammed against the wall, forcing him to look at his cousin, he looked way worse than he imagined, and worse than him.

Donald scoffed, his nails piercing his shoulders. "Explain?"

He allowed his face to come nearer to Gladstone's "What is there to explain, Gander? You both cheated on me."

Donald clenched his fists at his cousin's shoulders, adding more pressure. "You brought that... that ... woman to bed and, even worse, don't damn stop until McDuck said so. There is nothing you can say to justify this."

To be honest, Donald is taking this too well, he expected be dead by now, maybe there's still a chance to make things right.

"Donnie, you must understand!" implored the no longer proud, cocky cousin. "Back in my colleague years, there were a bunch of guys, God... they accused be of embezzlement!"

He paused to watch Donald's reaction, but his face remains the same. He gulped.

" T- they were going to run my name through the mud! I couldn't do nothing! It was the third time in my whole life that my luck wasn't working"

At this, Gladstone could see a flick of sorrow grace Donald's features before returning to his stone face.

Gladstone begrudgingly remembers the first time.

His parents being killed by a stupid mugger, an amateur, he got nervous when his mother started crying, he shot her straight to heart. His father out of fury tried to punch him, but the motherfucker was faster, shooting him beneath the ribcage. He suffered for three days before dying, his luck didn't safe him.

"I was so frustrated, the committee decided to suspect me while the search for evidence to help me, during midterm exams!" He shouts, earning a quick emphatic glance from Goofy. "I was alone, ashamed, I had nobody to turn and speak."

He let out a sob. "You were with grandma in the farm, and I didn't wanted to interrupt, because it was your parents anniversary, it was personal."

Again, Donald's eyes reflected pain for a brief moment, and not only that but also disappointment, but towards who?

"Della and Scrooge were out on an adventure."

It was their weird way to overcome grief.

"Fethry was away, so I took the first bad decision of the night. I drank." He confessed. "I drank and then she came, Daisy... told me she had a really bad day, so we drank together."

"we went to a motel, it was just supposed to be used to sleep the alcohol away. But one thing lead to another." Gladstone took a shaky breath, he was going to confess something he sworn to hold until the grave. "We kissed, and we made love, I couldn't say no. Donald, do you know when was the second time my luck didn't worked."

Donald allowed himself to nod.

"I meet Daisy before you. We were friends from school, remember? There were only two public school that our parents accepted, you went with Michael and George to one and Minerva, Daisy and I went to the other."

Not only Minnie and Daisy attended to that school but also Goofy's first wife, Penelope Pooch, Goofy fondly recalls.

"We were friends during school, while you were her friend out of school, I was with her almost everyday during years. " finally Donald let his grip on Gladstone go. "And when I finally was going to confess my feelings for her during the that ball in spring break... your friend took her away."

Donald sweated cold, remembering the exact moment Gladstone is saying. Wondering what would've happened if he haven't taken the decision of bringing Daisy closer to him. He closed his eyes, dreading for the rest.

"I didn't say anything because I thought she was going to give you a chance, that she eventually would grow bored of you... that she'll recognise my love for her." He cried the last part. "But it didn't happened, and I was just the third wheel. I was fine with be used by her to make you jealous when you two were mad at each other."

Now, not only Gladstone was crying, Donald was crying too.

"Then what? You just let her!?" He scoffed. "Don't you love yourself?"

Gladstone didn't say anything, Donald in the other hand continued. "Do you hate that much?"

"W-what?"

"Gander, can you imagine how much it hurt having your cousin rub his successful live in your face." He choked up. "Taking the only person who took me seriously away."

"she made me feel real, Donald." Gladstone said. "My luck is only an illusion, my friends were only an illusion, MY GIRLFRIENDS WERE ONLY A ILLUSION! "

Now it was Gladstone who was angry. "She made feel real for her bossy aptitude, not a pushover like the rest."

Donald and Goofy agreed with that.

"I truly love her Donald, I was young, I was stupid and I was jealous because the only thing I ever wanted wasn't possible ... I-"

Gladstone was interrupted by a hand hitting his cheek, he gasped in pain. He looked back at Donald, his hand still raised.

"WHY!? Why didn't you told me about that!?" He wailed. "Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you? I could have just walk away..."

With that, Donald sighed, letting Gladstone go. "Goodbye."

Donald walked away, as Gladstone could only watch. The lucky cousin didn't moved, and of course didn't say anything. Goofy came next to him, and put an oddly conforming hand on his shoulder.

"He was willing to give up his lover." Gladstone said softly.

"Yup"

"He didn't punched me."

"No, he's Donald." Goofy said, turning Gladstone around, smiling sweetly at him. "But I'm not Donald, am I?"

Gladstone sheepishly gulped.

[•••••••]

 **A few hours later. Nowhere.**

José was worried.

Panchito had been unusually quiet the whole day, and the gods knows that any type of quiet was unusually quiet for Panchito, the loud mouth bother. But now he had barely spoken a word since they'd gotten into his car that morning, only speaking to asking for a break, or announce that they should teleport to the next point. José didn't think Panchito was mad at him, at least he couldn't remember anything he had done that would cause him to be mad at him, but he couldn't figure what was going on with his friend.

Well, maybe he's just frustrated at their impotence for not getting to Duckburg sooner.

"Sin ofender, José" (No offense, José) Panchito finally said pretty later that day, glancing over at him, face neutral. "Pero te vez de la verga" (but you look terrible.)

"No pude dormir mucho anoche." (I didn't get much sleep last night.) He meekly confessed. Before the lousy rooster could make a comment he added. " Y NO, no tiene que ver Rosie... asi que ni lo pienses." (And no, it had nothing to do with Rosie keeping me up, so don't even go there.)

José was slightly annoyed, blushing a bit. Panchito finally laughed, giving a smile.

Then.

"No te Hagas el pendejo, José. Dime, tuviste una vision?" (Stop playing stupid, José. Tell me, did you have a vision?)

"No quiero hablar de eso!" (I don't want about it)

José's tone was sharper than Donald had ever used on them, so he decided not to push it, yet.

"Okay," he said, returning his gaze to the road ahead. "Haz lo que quieras." (Do what you want.)

Panchito drove in silence, and José was hoping for his friend to drop the issue, he can't tell Panchito about his vision, he'll panic. But, to José, keeping this secret was eating his sanity, leaving him with constant migraine, just like now.

As in cue, a sudden wave of pain and nausea leave him grimacing and bending forward, putting his hand over his beak to prevent any accident. Panchito stopped the car abruptly, and José was glad that there were no one near them because they could have caused an accident.

"Pero que mierda te pasa!?" (What the hell is wrong with you?) He asked, his voice trembling in concern.

"Francisco... "

"La vision fue sobre Donald!? No?" (The vision was about Donald, isn't?)

José merely nodded, Panchito caressed his head, his expression soft. He vented over the back seat, to grab a fist aid kit and a water bottle. He pulled out a pill, handing over the items to José.

"Eso te ayudara." (This will help you.)

Without hesitation the parrot took the medicine, falling asleep almost instantly, curled against the door, undisturbed.

. .

. .

. .

. .

José woke with a start when Panchito shook his shoulder gently.

"En serio me dormí?" (Did I fall asleep?) He asked, rubbing the sleep off his eyes and looking around hurriedly.

Panchito nodded, motioning out the front window, it was getting dark, but as he can see, Duckburg was near.

"Si, logre Aparecer cerca de Duckburg, te perdiste tu turno. Pero no te culpo."

"Yeah, I managed to Apperate near Duckburg. You sleep through your Shift. But I don't blame you."

José's eyes widened, it was almost sunset, and h knows Panchito doesn't have much resistance against fatigue like Donald and himself had.

Panchito shrugged. "Nada paso mientras dormias. Solo conduje hasta aqui." (Nothing happened while you were sleeping. I just rode around)

José splashing water to his face to wake him up, glancing to Panchito. "Detente en la siguiente gasolinera, conducire lo que queda." (Just stop in the next gas station, I'll drive the rest of the way.)

"Señor,si señor!" (Aye, aye sir!) He mocked his friend.

 _ **End of chapter 5**_

 _ **A little short, but I will get better.**_

 _ **Notes.**_

 _ ***Rosie is the official girlfriend of José in the comics.**_

 _ ***Penelope Pooch is the theorized first wife of Goofy, and mother to Max.**_

 _ ***Minerva is the full name of Minnie, same as José's sister.**_

 _ ***Gladstone calls anyone who doesn't like by their full names.**_

 _ ***I decided to have a full Spanish conversation between José and Panchito to making it look natural, since both know the language better than English.**_

 _ **thanks to Prats 'R' Us for noticing errors of editing. I own you one.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Beyond our masks.**_

 _ **Summary: As far as the Mcduck clan know there are no more secret between them, or at least that's what the triplets and Scrooge thought. Now, shortly after Magica's defeat more troubles arrive, and in the middle of this is a parrot, a rooster, and an android.**_

 _ **Notes: English is not my first language... so excuse my errors, I will try my best. This fic it's actually a mash up of several concepts of Donald's adventures and alter egos, such as the duck avenger (Paperinik o Pk) or the legend of the three caballeros.**_

 _ **And also I can't write Scrooge's ascent, sorry.**_

 _ **Post shadows war.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ducktales**_

 _ **"It was a mistake," you said.**_

 _ **But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you.**_

• _ **David Levithan, The Lover's Dictionary**_

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Since Panchito, Donald and José have magic I'm borrowing some spell and concepts from J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **But her universe belongs to her.**_

 _ **Chapter 6: heart shaped box.**_

It was 8:30 Pm, Mickey was having dinner with his wife in silence, He wasn't hungry, and could tell Minnie wasn't going to eat either. Neither couldn't eat, both were afraid of what the other is going to say, the McDuck pamphlet fiasco very present in their minds, and both knowing they can't stay neutral for too long, soon they'll have to pick a side. With a long sigh he keeps stabbing his steak with his fork trying his best to not puke, perfectly knowing his wife, Mickey suspect that Minnie would take Daisy side, and of course he won't.

Minnie opened her mouth, about to say something, but the door rang.

"I'll go" said Mickey, walking to the door, Pluto bouncing happily near. Minnie followed her husband, curious about Pluto's reaction.

Mickey opened the door and soon after was embraced by two pair of arms. Minnie then recognized Donald's friends, Panchito and José.

Ending their friendly assault on the mouse, they attacked their new target, Minnie.

She laughed as she greeted the birds back, " Panchito, José, you're here."

Panchito let go first, saying. "Por supuesto. Donaldo needs us, our brother needs us."

"Sim, we came as soon as we heard." Continue José, glaring at Mickey.

"So... what are you doing here then" he asks, ignoring Minnie's disappointed glare. "Shouldn't you be with Donald?"

"Actually, we were on our way to him." Panchito explained, surprised by Mickey's rudeness. " But, as you know... we traveled from far away and we're tired."

"And night had fallen upon us, we're sorry to bothering at home, but we were wondering if we could stay here for the night." Said José, arching an eyebrow.

"Pero, if you can't, we understand..." finished Panchito.

"No. No no, of course you can stay, right Mickey?" She said, elbowing her husband.

"Of course you can..." Mickey said, "And I apologize for my behavior, I was very rude to you, I'm sorry."

José started at Mickey for a moment, as if he was analyzing him, and as for Panchito he just smiled.

"Of course, te perdonamos."

José then spoke, after analyzing Mickey's aura, he knew he was honest, and just stressed. "All forgiven, Michael."

They started at each other in silence, until Panchito's stomach made its presence known.

"Mil perdones, but my stomach is empty hehehe." He admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

José blushed, as his stomach did the same. Minnie giggled, and taking both birds' hands she led them to the dining room, so they could eat.

After dinner, Panchito asked the couple if he could take a shower, which they agreed. José had already fallen asleep in the couch, where Minnie took notice of the parrot's poor state, she placed a spare blanket over him. She got worried when she confirmed that José was starting to run a fever, Minnie was about to call Mickey for help but again, the doorbell rang.

Making a mental note to check on him later she went to answer the door. She opened the door, gasping as she saw who was outside, a very anxious Daisy threw her arms open and smothered her old friend in a tight embrace.

"Ohhh Minnie, thank God you're here!" She cried.

"Daisy...? What are you doing here?" She asked, softly.

Daisy, with her teary eyes said. "My boss wanted me to clear my head, the pamphlet..." she didn't even got to end the sentence when she started crying. "Everyone hates ME, Minnie, even my own sister and my nieces."

The memory was painful, she went to her sister's home, after a Long trip she wanted to be surrounded by her loved ones, completely forgetting about the deep relationship her nieces have with Donald. As soon as they saw her she got different reactions. All three of them avoided her during her visit, the short time they were in the same room they wouldn't make eye contact, not even greeting her, even as young adults, the girls hurried out as quickly as possible like a children would do. Even her sister, Donna had briefly confronted her young sister, but still allowing her to stay.

Slowly, Daisy had come up to her and Minnie had hugged her, almost dragging her away from the front door, into her living room, completely forgetting José who is still asleep. The female duck had sobbed quietly,and Minnie had let her cry, not realising that her friend woke José up. When she finally looked up and spoke, her eyes were wet, and her voice was choked.

"what I'm gonna do?"

"I don't know, Daisy." Minnie said. "You have hurt Donald pretty bad."

Meanwhile, unknown to the girls, Mickey was trying to calm Panchito, he was talking with Mickey, something trivial, something about sports, when the rooster heard her. His jovial expression morphed into something that scared Mickey, it was hate. He fearfully watched as Panchito raged, a barely controlled beast, ready rip apart anyone as soon as he touched it. Ignoring Mickey's pleads, Panchito stormed out of the room toward the first floor living room.

Sighing, the mouse followed the rooster, fully knowing about the incoming emotional battle. Panchito not caring about his manners, and that this wasn't his house he kicked the door open and stormed downstairs. Mickey hung back, barely catching the door before it hit the wall, half annoyed. He found Panchito downstairs, about to confront Daisy, whose crying on his wife's arms. He walked near him, but refusing to go further, staying at the door frame.

"Daisy!" He called, in an unusual cold voice.

Daisy whirled around, her eyes widening in surprise, then heaving a sigh of relief. In her mind, the always forgetting rooster came to her to offer her comfort.

How wrong she was.

"Francisco"

"Daisy." He repeated, more sweetly this time, and was enough to fool everyone, except José, who stopped faking sleep.

She ran and gave him a tight warm hug. He gave her a hug as well smiling, before sinking his nails into Daisy's back causing her to whimper more in surprise than in pain.

"Congratulations" Panchito hissed, sending chills down the spines of everyone.

Scared, Daisy backed away from Panchito, she and the married couple seeing the pure anger blazing in his eyes, which is something no one (sans José) has never seen before in their entire time they had known Panchito.

"You have invented a new kind of stupid" Panchito said, smiling in bitter amusement "A damage you can never undo kind of stupid"

"An **"open all the ages in the zoo"** kind of stupid." Panchito continued ranting, now he even made a jazz hands gesture to make an emphasis with a crazed grin on his face. "Truly, you didn't think through kind of stupid!"

Daisy flinched, Minnie was about to defend her friend, but Mickey stopped her by just glaring. José then, put a hand on her shoulder, whispering in her ear.

By now Panchito stopped smiling, now faced Daisy with an stern face.

"Let review: You took rumor maybe one, maybe two people knew" Panchito raised said numbers of fingers. "And refuted it by sharing an affair NO ONE has accused you!"

Panchito raised dangerously his voice, and now Mickey was worried about the neighbors, unaware of José's silent charm, allowing to keep this business in private.

Panchito stood in front of her, looking deeply into her eyes. "He finally took a break, begged you to come with him, yet you refuse to!"

"So scared of what your enemies will do to you, when you're the only enemie you ever seem to lose to"

THAT stroke a nerve, how dare he!

"You know why Maria Mouse can do what she wants?" He rhetorically asked. " She doesn't dignify a schoolyard taunt with a response!"

Now not only Daisy gasped but also Minnie, while Mickey's mouth hanged open. Daisy was getting roasted, and by Panchito of out all the people .

"So yeah!, Congratulations!" He raised his arms, exasperated. "You redefined your legacy, Congratulations!"

He even barked a laugh.

"It was an act of a social sacrifice" Daisy shouted, finally finding her voice, her face red of anger and embarrassment.

Panchito stopped, as if slapped, his face betraying hurt and resentment. "Sacrifice?"

The way he said it surprised everyone, even José. A few tears ran down the rooster's eyes, he took a few deep breaths before shouting.

"Daisy Duck, you haven't even met sacrifice!"

Once again, Daisy backed away from the Southern bird, seeing the pure rage in his reddish brown eyes. It brought the young journalist into an uncomfortable position, not only for her but her best friend and husband. She couldn't blame any of her friends for being furious at her, especially Panchito and José. After all, she not only humiliated Donald, she also broke his heart, a former navy soldier. She had already seen people mocked him, and even pity him in the social networks. And even she could tell that Minnie was in complete shock that her best friend could do something like this. Her own sister, not wanting to believe she would do such a poisonous act, and even wondering what would've happened if she had stayed with Donald.

God, now her mind drifts to Goofy.

Goofy even took the risk of losing his job just to head back to Duckburg after hearing the notorious news, and not only that, you could say that Goofy Groof didn't hold back when he gave Scrooge McDuck a slap in the face. Then, Gladstone, is the other one who brought this shameful act that has caused such pain upon Donald's family.

Panchito grasped her arms, not roughly but not gently either. Both of them crying, she turned her head to the side, trying to hide his shame, but looking unconsciously to Mickey and José, who walked towards him. Mickey and José didn't dared to look Daisy in the eyes, but for a short fraction of time they did, their eyes felt with pure hatred, she's not surprised of José, she always got the impression he didn't liked her, but of Mickey, she never had seen such glare on him, not even when Minnie broke up with him for Mortimer. That got her, she ket some tears fall from her eyes, before she harshly wiped them away.

Back into reality, still enraged Panchito looked at the golden ring she has, then he looked at his own, the one he still uses just for show since his divorce still is not official, the same he came to despise every single day. He was glad that his wife never got pregnant, since he never loved her, and she never loved him, it was an arranged marriage from the start anyway, to keep the ranch growing. Though none of those things matter right now, this was about Donald, Panchito took his back on Daisy for a moment, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"I languish in a loveless marriage in Mexico, I lived only to read his and your letters" he confessed, his voice tinted with sorrow. "I looked at you and think **"God, what've we done in our lives? And what did it get us?"** "

He turned to her, not caring about the rest, his eyes were focused on Daisy. Still remembering how he had fallen for her with just seeing her, just to find out Donald, his brother, was in love with her. He just smiled, gladly making a sacrifice of letting Daisy go to Donald, to let them love each other, even being the best man when Donald proposed to her, all those years of sacrificing his love for her were suddenly worth for nothing the moment she suddenly broke up with him, they didn't knew why until now. Panchito was furious and wondered how could the girlfriend of one of his closet friend do such a cruel thing.

"That doesn't wipe the tears or years away, but we're back in the city and we're here to stay" he said as he took her in his arms, whispering in her ear. "And you know why I'm here to do?"

Daisy reaches up to touch Panchito gently onto the cheek, very gently also leaned in, almost kissing.

"Francisco" She whispers

"I'm not here for you" Panchito growled, stepping back. Daisy bowed her head down, ashamed.

"I know my brother like I know my own mind, you will NEVER find anyone as loyal nor as kind" he yelled, his tears running free. " And a million years ago he told me: this one is mine"

José remembers that, that winter ball where they meet her, and when Panchito helped Donald to get Daisy.

"So I stood by: Do you know WHY?" He asked.

Minnie was already in tears, feeling sympathy for Panchito, knowing how much he has sacrificed for Donald. Mickey is thinking the same as Minnie, and realized he's not as great friend as Panchito and José are, he's not even questioning himself about the type of sacrifice Panchito did, fully admitted he wouldn't have made it, he loves Minnie madly, and he wouldn't have gave her up.

Once again, he lost to these bids, they are better friends than he could ever be.

"I love my brothers more anything in this life, I will choose THEIR happiness over MINE every time!" He cried, his frame shaking.

José sobbed, covering his face with both hands. Mickey put his hands on José's arms.

"Francisco." José whispered.

"Donald!"

"Donald" Daisy whispers her ex-boyfriend's name, openly crying. The petite duck regretting the whole affair, regretted using Gladstone, also regretting exposing the affair for the entire world to witness.

"Is the best duck in our lives!" He yells, grasping her collar firmly. "So you never forget the fact that you could've been blessed with the Best HUSBAND!"

Daisy nods, forcing herself to look at Panchito.

"Congratulations!" He said. "As long as I'm alive you will treat him right!"

After that, he walked towards José, practically dragging him upstairs, where Mickey told them they could stay for the night.

"Congratulations" Panchito hissed before closing the door.

[•••••]

Donald kicked the daylights out of the last Beagle Boy more harder than he needed to, that's what Fenton noticed, but said nothing.

"I know what you're thinking" said Paperinik. "Stop worrying. I'm fine."

 _ **"Ha! If you call sulking fine, then you're wonderful!"**_ Commented Uno through his com, earning a slight growl from his partner.

Gizmoduck debated with himself about talking with his new friend, but he doesn't know how to do so. He always admired Paperinik, so strong and brave, but he knew why he was also known as the avenger.

He was merciless when he needed to, and even had killed. That's why Mr McDuck doesn't like the vigilante, Angus Fangus actually despised the hero more, blaming him for all the collateral damage or accusing of being a murderer and an ally of evil. And as Fenton recalls, not even in S.H.U.S.H Paperinik has a good reputation, Damn even Beakley herself hates Paperinik, curious about it, he went to investigate, almost wishing he didn't. According to his information, there's another secret agency, one which is more bigger than S.H.U.S.H, The Agency, both rivals.

the information reveals that one of the agency's top member, Kay Jay was a double agent, and not only that, she also stole several equipment and vital information. The agency has more strict punishment for traitors, one of them death.

Kay Jay's crime was so severe that she was wanted death, and they sent all the best agents against her, Paperinik included. But, for some reason, even though Paperinik had her, he deliberately let her go, not even trying to re-apprehend her, which caused the death of one veteran S.H.U.S.H agent who tried to prevent her scape. Grimacing, Fenton tries to push away those thoughts, Donald must have his reasons to let her go, in fact, he doesn't picture himself killing someone following orders.

"Gizmoduck." The fake voice calls him, Paperinik is glaring at him, his eyes like steel. "I think we have done enough patrol tonight, let the police handle the rest."

Under the mask, the younger duck blushed, his body stiff "yes, sir!"

Paperinik sighed, closing his eyes. "Uno, bring us back"

And with a flash they were back to Paperinik's hideout.

Once again Gizmoduck landed on his butt, desperately fighting his nausea. Paperinik, on the other hand directly went to his favorite chair, collapsing on it with a groan. Uno decided to appear, startling Gizmoduck, not used to his sudden appearances.

"Paperinik" he greeted, then turning to Fenton "Gizmoduck"

"At your service" said Gizmoduck.

"Dinner is going to be served in a few minutes" the A.I informed. "But would you please go and take a shower, both of you smell."

Paperinik huffed, annoyed. "Can't we eat first then wash later?"

"Sorry, hero. My tower, my rules."

Rolling his eyes Paperinik decided to obey his friend, he stood and ripped the mask from his face.

"You're such a pain, sometimes I want to push my blades on your face."

Uno's eyes rolled at the empty threat. "Whatever you say."

Donald turns, his blue eyes locked on his brown ones, and with that weird fake voice of his said. " Vamos, no te quedes parado ahí. Don't be shy and take your clothes off"

Fenton gave a shy laugh, he knows Donald is playing, and he's amazed about it, usually, Donald has a slight good reputation among the McDuck enterprises' employees as a sweet, awkwardly social dude with a foul temper. But tonight, he's definitely not that Donald, the way he carries himself, his strong, hard features that are somehow still stunningly clumsily Donald. It almost takes his breath away because the feelings are so overwhelming, but not in a romantic way. Ever since the avenger saved earth from those aliens years ago he had been entranced, he have never found someone so fascinating or daring and it scares him in a good way. The avenger was everything he ever imagined him to be, and more.

"You're doing great, Fenton. Your tactics and techniques are a little bit amateur but you're getting better since you started" As he speaks he starts to remove his hat, shield and wrist bands, tossing them aside callously much to Uno's distaste. "And considering you're on the business for only a year and a half and not in a coma, I must say that's a great signal of your potential."

Fenton can't help but swallow hard. "Thanks"

"So how does it feel know that the great Mark Beaks wants you dead?"

Donald asks and his eyes meet Fenton's for just a second before she looks to Uno, who just gives a small smile and one of his typical disapproving glares.

"W-what!?" Stutters Fenton, finally taking his armored costume off.

"Unzip me?" His tone is full of mischief, turning his back to Fenton, a smirk placed firmly in his face. That stupid voice modulator made him sound so not Donald that is weird, eventually Fenton did what Donald asked.

In the background Fenton could hear Uno scolding the avenger in Italian, so he couldn't catch a trace of their conversation. Once done with the zipper, he wants so badly to look away from the scene when Donald starts to remove his jumpsuit, but he can't. Already realizing what's going on, when Donald turned his back to Fenton, asking him to unzip his costume, he knew immediately it would be an act of intimidation, like a trial of worthiness. He expected to see jagged scars where her back had been torn up in battle, instead he stares at his strong shoulders, and toned abs, yeah they are plenty scars, but not that bad. When he turned he noticed the rest of them, one across his chest, right above his heart, also noticed the strange looking amulet that hang on his neck. A strange kind of fear settles inside of Fenton, something he's never felt before this moment. He tries to hide it, not wanting to disappoint his hero.

"You think you're ready?" He asked, his tone neutral. "Look what I went through in a similar mission and survived."

Fenton just stares at him, his heart beating so hard against his ribcage that he's starting to get dizzy.

"I'm not doing this to scare you but to warn you" Donald added. "What we're gonna do is serious."

"I know, but maybe... maybe we could use the help of S.H.U.S.H "

Donald chuckled at his suggestion. "Fenton, S.H.U.S.H would rather shut me than help me, I know you're aware of that."

"yeah, I know." He nervously fiddles his thumbs. "Sorry"

"It's up to you on whether you take the mission or not." Donald told him. "I'm not gonna think less of you if you don't."

Fenton clenched his fists tightly, hissing through his gritted teeth. This was a suicide mission, he knows, if one of the veterans needed help, he knew this was bigger than him. The chances of him coming back alive were slim, it was almost a certain he would die. He could refuse, yeah, but why did it felt like betraying his morals, his family, and especially his boss, Scrooge McDuck. Letting his nephew go alone, risk his life...

"No, I'll go with you. I'm ready." Fenton said with all the determination he could muster. "We're not going to throw away our shot."

Donald smiled. "Uno, proceed on telling us everything we must know."

"Take a bath first!"

[•••••••]

Meanwhile.

Louie was awfully concentrated on reading his ancestors book, reading about the tragedy of Don Dugo. The duck who appeared in his dreams was a valiant one, a formidable soldier, his death was a tragedy that marked the end of an era on the McDuck clan. He was about to turn the page when his brother's yelling caught his attention.

"No WAY!" Hyped Huey, clutched his cellphone like a maniac.

"wow brother, where's the fire?" Asked Dewey, who was losing a game of chess against Webby.

"The duck avenger!" He said. " He went on patrol with Gizmoduck!"

Webby smiled as she moved another piece across the table. "Great! Gizmoduck is making alliances with a veteran, he's doing great!"

Dewey groaned as Webby took another of Dewey's pieces. "Webby, you're such a savage! How come you're so good with this?"

"Uncle Donald taught me!" She squealed in delight.

"Guys! You have to see this, the avenger gave an interview to channel 00"

Everyone rushed to see, Huey did his best to hold his phone property for everyone to see.

 **Angus Fangus was there, with his smug grin and microphone. He came near and asked Gizmoduck a few questions, then he turned his attention to the avenger.**

 **"So, avenger." He said his name like a curse, his dislike evident. " I see you have a protege. How cute."**

 **The avenger fixed his brown eyes, keeping his face neutral. "Yes."**

 **"So, you consider this new fella, Gizmoduck your friend?"**

 **"yeah, why not?" Paperinik asks, squinting his eyes in amusement. "Are you jealous? What are you asking that?"**

 **Angus smirks. "Oh for nothing. I guess then we're lucky you have such formidable hero as an ally."**

"wow, that guy really hates the avenger." Commented Dewey.

Webby nodded. "Not only him, several of reporters and very important people are against the avenger."

"Huh, really? Like who?" Huey asked, pausing the video.

 **"** Uncle Scrooge, for starters."

"What!?" Exclaimed Louie "why?"

"You know the Paperinik's fame. He had killed, he does what he needs to triumph."

"Who else?" Asked Louie.

"My grandmother."

"Now, I'm surprised." Declared Dewey. "Why?"

"She never told me" replied Webby "but then, there's this friend of uncle Donald, Mickey Mouse."

"Mickey Mouse? Isn't a cop, I think I remember him." Says Huey.

Dewey shakes his head. "No, he's a private detective."

"yeah, he doesn't like the avenger, but in his case it's more about envy."

"Envy?"

"Yeah, Paperinik is more quickly solving mysteries than him." She said. "Even though Paperinik lets him keep all the rewards."

Louie raised an eyebrow. "well, let's watch the video."

 **"Thanks" said Paperinik.**

 **Paperinik without over-thinking it, he clears his throat and extend out his hand, expecting Angus to refuse it. To his surprise, Angus takes it, gently squeezing their fingers together, but then urges Paperinik closer to him, until they're in each other's airspace. A hot, gripping flush rises to Paperinik's face, not in embarrassment, but in rage.**

 **"What about you, Avenger?" Angus' hand squeezes again, loosening its grip. "Yeah, do tell. Do you wait for good things to come to you, or would you rather..."**

 **Finally, Paperinik can politely slip free of the handshake, dropping his arm but doesn't step away, his gaze on the journalist. "Seize the truth and all its pleasures it has to offer," Angus adds, beaming self-satisfied.**

"This guy is creepy" commented Huey.

"Agreed" yelled everyone.

 **"I don't know, you tell me." He says. "What do you call truth? Because all the shit you say about me is not true.**

 **Angus' laughter reverberates melodic and croaking. "Hmmmm, as elegant as always I see."**

 **Paperinik's mouth curls into a wider, toothy smile. "Don't give me that look, I know you want to ask something."**

 **Paperinik tells him his voice fills with pettiness, tilting his head and drawing in closer again to Angus.**

 **Angus' smile fades, a scowl replacing it. "Tell me, avenger. Are you still in contact with Donald Duck?"**

"What!?" Yelled surprised the triplets.

"Oh, yeah. Your uncle was known to be one of Paperinik's greatest friends." Webby said as if it was nothing.

"How come!?"

"During years, long before you and I hatched. Your uncle was a friend of him, helped him with escaping and more." She explained. " For some time, people suspected your uncle was Paperinik, until one night..."

"What happened?" Asked Dewey.

"a villain, I don't remember who he was captured your uncle, using it as a hostage to escape." She paused. "And when Paperinik took his sweet time to appear the villain pushed your uncle out of a window."

The triplets' eyes widened.

"But Paperinik caught him, saving him, and capturing the villain." She said. "And ever since that, nobody suspect your uncle anymore."

"wow" was all what they said, as they re-watched the video.

 **"Yeah, what about him?" He defiantly asked.**

 **"Just asking, making sure of something." He sneered. " Tell me, did Donald Duck finally decided to follow your influence and become a rebel?"**

 **Paperinik doesn't move from where he is, or flinch away from the journalist.**

 **"Sorry." Paperinik says, darkly chuckling.**

 **Surprisingly, Angus' body tenses slightly under the other man's attention. "Didn't know I was the babysitter of a grown-up duck"**

 **"I want to know if Gizmoduck is Donald Duck in disguise! I want to know if we have another menace in town!" Angus yelled, a look of anger growing in his eyes.**

 **Suddenly Gizmoduck takes a few steps back, clumsily his back hits one of the media.**

 **"You amuse me, Angus." The avenger said. "Always seeking someone to mess with. But to answer your question. NO"**

 **A small smile settles on his lips, sneering at Paperinik, that's how he feels.**

 **"Well, that's good news."**

 **Paperinik nodded. " You know how Mr McDuck is, he doesn't appreciate vigilantes, and Donald wouldn't do that to his uncle. Even though he deserved it."**

 **Angus chuckled. "You're pretty found of him."**

 **"Yeah, he's my friend." He says.**

 **"So tell ME, Avenger." He pressed. "What do you have to say about your friend's disastrous amorous life? Are you going to have a try with her?"**

 **The journalist snarled, tasting victory when he saw the fury built in his enemy's eyes.**

 **Paperinik was visibly taken back, his anger boiling to a breaking point, he wasn't in control anymore, he can't have that piece of Shit laugh at how vulnerable and broken he is. His instincts automatically set in as Angus approaches him, and before the reporter has a chance to move his filthy tongue, his hand lock around his wrist, breaking it easily.**

 **Angus howled in pain, tears peaking the corner of his eyes. Paperinik then gave his final declaration.**

 **"Suck my dick"**

 **And with that he ran off, Gizmoduck running after him, muttering a few "SORRY"**

"That was brutal!" Said Dewey in awe.

"No wonder why uncle Scrooge doesn't like him." Commented Huey, a little bit disturbed, and worried about Fenton.

"At least we can see he really cares about uncle Donald." Says Louie, going to his bed.

"I wonder if uncle Donald talked to him recently." Wondered our loud Webby.

They stayed up for another hour before going to sleep, and before Louie started to have another nightmare.

[••••]

It was past midnight when Fenton and Donald walked home, but instead of going to the McDuck manor, Donald went to Sylvia's cousin's place where they were staying, since her relatives are on holiday in El Salvador and let her a spare key.

The window swung open to reveal the warm, welcoming living room, it was so sophisticated. Carefully, Donald stepped in, and he closed the window behind him. He silently made his way across the large room, towards the steps which led up to the guest's room, wanting to just fall sleep, but a shy voice stopped him.

"Donnie"

He cursed, he knows this voice, Goofy. He turned, to see George "Goofy" Groof, one of his best friends and fellow superheroes colleagues, that before he erased his memory. There, sitting casually on the couch in front of the fireplace, a couple of tea cups, and some biscuits.

"Goofy" he simply said.

"Come here, Donnie. I just want to talk to you." Goofy added gently, gesturing for Donald to sit down. Donald walked over his friend, but hesitated to sit, that not going unnoticed by the dog. Donald didn't know why, but something didn't feel right, something felt kind of off.

It wasn't just his secret he was worried about, but also Goofy's.

"W-what about?" he asked, cursing his voice for breaking.

"Well, Donnie" Goofy said, his voice uncharacteristically harsh, calling him Donnie over and over again, increasing his uneasiness.

"I've been doing a little research on my financial accounts and my background..." he started, pausing to take a sip of his tea. "How was tonight patrol, by the way?"

Donald stiffened, his breath caught.

Had he seen through his lies? Through his magic?

Carefully, he played a silence charm, so Max and Sylvia won't wake. Donald tried in vain to be calm, but his mind betrayed him dearly.

Did he know his secret? No, he assured himself, it wasn't possible. And if it was, then he MUST erase his memory again.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I see..." Goofy went on. "well, I apologize, Donnie."

Donald violently flinched, he hated being called "Donnie", though he lets his friends call him that. Why had Goofy used his pet name, he only calls him that when he's angry or sad.

"George... I"

"My dear, Donnie. I know your secret." Goofy said, leaning towards Donald. "You're Paperinik."

A long, defeated sigh escaped Donald's beak. "George..."

Goofy leaned closer, putting his finger on Donald's lips. "Don't try to deny it, just look at you, your injuries."

"What more do you know?" Donald asks

Goofy shrugs. "I don't know, my head is kind of fuzzy."

Donald remains silent.

"You know something, don't you. You did something." Goofy said, like he was in a trance. " You're such a mystery, Donald. Are you the same duck I've come to know after all these years?"

Donald hugs himself as much as his injuries let him, he's surprised that Goofy had gotten so inquisitive, surely, his memory charm is weakening. Another sign of his death, maybe.

But, he can't know the secret about his past job on The Agency, it would destroy him.

As if he could read his mind, Goofy's eyes lit up, an angry, very unusual expression gets hold of Goofy.

"Stop taking me for weak! I can handle the truth, Donald!" He snapped, giving a temper tantrum equal to one of his own. "I CAN, DONNIE. IF I COULD HANDLE MY SON'S HATE I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY!"

Donald sighed, unfazed. Goofy calmed down, and started crying.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Donald." He sobbed. "I came here to help you, but... tonight I 've started having visions, NO, memories. It's overwhelming."

Donald took his hands on his own, his eyes watering. "My dear friend, of this you must stay very clear. you'll find the answers, but can you really take the truth?"

Goofy didn't hesitated. "Of course."

Donald closed his eyes, concentrating his magic, he cupped his hands in front of his chest. With a determined voice he said.

"REVELIO"

Donald's eyes snapped open, glowing blue, his chest producing a blinding light. But then, from his chest emerged a small ball, from what Goofy could see it was made of glass.

Finally, the charm was done, the small glass ball on Donald's hands.

"What is that?" Asked Goofy.

"Your answers" replied Donald. "Long ago, when we were younger we used to be partners"

"Partners?"

"Long story short, we were part of an organization, like cops. You were part of an program, the hounds of hunt, that program gave you super powers." Explained Donald, Goofy didn't said anything, but he kept his face straight. "You were known as SuperHound, my partner for a few years until you retired."

"Why did I retired?"

Donald just look at him like saying 'really?'

"Because, your son was born."

"Maxie" Donald nodded.

"When Penelope found out she was pregnant, she told you in tears, both were young, neither had finished college." Donald told him, his tone sad. "You decided you were going to dedicate everything to your child. The Agency has clear rules about abandoning the job."

"T-they deleted my memories?" He asked, terrorised. "Gosh..."

"Actually, the answer is yes and no."

Goofy now looks at him confused. "Care to explain?"

"The bad thing about the traditional process is that there's always a risk," Donald revealed, taking the cup of tea, playing with it. "Subjects like yourself, with special abilities are vulnerable to side effects."

Goofy's hands tightened around his own cup.

"your powers are linked to your emotions, you were trained to control that, so you can't cause any accident." Donald set his cup down, still not drinking. "But, without your memories of your training, you would've been like a newborn, needing to be supervised almost any time of you life."

"I wouldn't want that." Goofy sighed, taking a sip of tea.

"No, no, you didn't." Confirmed, then held up the glass ball. "You knew I was a sorcerer, and that I knew a sealing memory charm. That charm in particular is very difficult, and rather painful for both parts I may add."

Unconsciously Goofy flinched, taking a long sip of tea, Donald gulping nervously, recalling that day.

"The advantage of the Clauditis charm is that not only takes the memories but also locks the power without causing any hard." He declared, with a small frown. "And the best of all it's totally reversible."

As he said that, he showed the small ball. "The locked memories are channeled in this ball, and once it's broken, they return to you. But..."

"But?..."

"The bad thing about this is that the retrieval of the memories depends on the ball. If someone else takes the ball, he or she can absorb them, and use them. That's why I decided to hide them within myself, so I will always guard them."

Goofy places a hand on him. "Does it hurt?"

Donald shook his head." The only way for you to have this back is breaking it, and if you don't want them back then I'll have to put them back into me."

Goofy grimaced. "What would happen to you if you keep them more time?"

"Your memories will remain within me until my heart stop beating, if you're still alive by then... well they will return to you, but by force and unexpected."

Goofy's stomach dropped, he gulped. "Sounds unpleasant."

Donald gave no response. After a few moments Donald cleared his throat as Goofy ended his tea.

"So..." muttered Donald. "You want your memories back?"

Goofy looked at him, letting the information sink, considering his options, the good and the bad. Donald was patient, he let his childhood friend think, and deep inside him he hoped Goofy would say yes, so his children would have another protector.

"No. I don't think I'm ready." He said, quietly, almost not believing in his own answer.

Donald forced a smile. "I understand."

With a flick of his hands, the ball disappeared. "I'll go to sleep."

Goofy grabbed him by his wrist, unaware of his injuries, Donald hissed, and Goofy immediately let go.

"You need to let me see that injuries, Donnie." He said, in a very uncharacteristic tone.

Donald just shook his head." The less you know, the better."

Goofy didn't push it more, he just took the untouched tea cup and handed it to Donald. "At least drink this before you go, for me."

Carefully Goofy put the cup on Donald's hands, which the duck happily accepted, downing it in one go, just to avoid the taste, given that the tea is cold. And shortly realising afterwards that, his gullible friend had given him a sleeping pill, He had been just drugged.

He could feel already the effects, he with all of his might muttered a single curse.

"Son of a Bitch!-"

 **End of chapter six.**

 **Goofy same as Donald has an superhero persona, it's called Super Goofy, but since I want to keep his secret identity I change it to SuperHound.**

 **The Agency is where Donald works as Double Duck, in this story he goes for both alter egos.**

 **As many know, Kay Jay betrayed Donald, I haven't read that chapter correctly, just saw images, I don't know her motives in Canon, but for this story's sake we will use the old, I need to live by my rules.**

 **Beakley has zero tolerance for Paperinik, she had actually shut him on the night her partner died, a newcomer girl who remind her of Webby.**

 **José can't have a break from his nightmares.**

 **Panchito fell in love with Daisy at first sight, but he loved Donald as a brother even more.**

 **Minnie sometimes can be too much unconditional, even when she knows that person was wrong.**

 **Mickey can be a little possessive of his friends, his whole life he was the center of all the attention. That's why he's jealous of his friends' friends, specially with José and Panchito.**

 **Pete is doing better, after his divorce, and spoilers! He actually changed into a decent person, reason why Mickey is jealous of him too.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Beyond our masks.**_

 _ **Summary: As far as the Mcduck clan know there are no more secret between them, or at least that's what the triplets and Scrooge thought. Now, shortly after Magica's defeat more troubles arrive, and in the middle of this is a parrot, a rooster, and an android.**_

 _ **Notes: English is not my first language... so excuse my errors, I will try my best. This fic it's actually a mash up of several concepts of Donald's adventures and alter egos, such as the duck avenger (Paperinik o Pk) or the legend of the three caballeros.**_

 _ **And also I can't write Scrooge's ascent, sorry.**_

 _ **Post shadows war.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Ducktales**_

" _ **Infidelity, like death, admits of no degrees."**_

• _ **Madame Delphine Gay de Girardin**_

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Since Panchito, Donald and José have magic I'm borrowing some spell and concepts from J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **But her universe belongs to her.**_

 _ **I got a cover image! All Thanks to Nobody's Silent, this chapter is for you!**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Burn: her excuse.**_

"Son of a bitch!-"

Goofy watched as Donald fell unconscious, not feeling sorry at all, even so, he will apologize when he wakes.

"Sorry, my friend. But you wouldn't let me help you."

Goofy laid Donald on the couch, adjusting his dead weight. Donald's face was a mess, a swallowed left cheek, a bruised right one, a purple nose and a nasty cut on his forehead, they were clean but looked terrible. Goofy groaned, and with that injuries Donald hoped to pass unnoticed?

He replaced the old bandages on Donald's wrists, they were swollen beyond reason. At 1:25 Goofy was done tending his friend, with a groan he collapsed into the chair resting at Donald's right side, obviously exhausted from playing the doctor. Slowly, the dog leaned closer to the sleeping duck, intending to carry him bridal style, the latter unconscious to the world.

Donald's body was tightly pressed against Goofy's, his head resting on his neck, feeling his soft breathing against it. Goofy took him to the guest room, to let him rest, after that he went to sleep himself.

[•••••]

José was eating on a small table, a cupcake, he was hearing Panchito take a shower on the private bathroom the room has. He must admit that, Mr mouse may not be loathed, but boy he's rich, the parrot's even impressed he still lives on the Mouse city's limits instead of the capital. He was relaxed, and longing for a warm bath, they'll be soon with Donald, and José will protect him.

José gulped down his cupcake, and when he was about to eat another one, a gasping sound stopped him. He turned, couldn't help but scream, he shuddered as he saw Donald on his knees, clutching his chest, with blood pouring from his eyes, nose and beak. José could still hear his brother's ragged breathing as he tried to stop the pain tearing him apart.

"Help me...!" Donald muttered, before bursting in flames.

.

.

.

José suddenly sat upright in bed, stifling a scream that quickly turned into a gasping, chocked breathing, but then he broke in tears. His hand automatically grabbed his shirt, right where his heart was pounding against his chest with a violence that frightened him, he almost thought he was having a heart attack. His whole body was shaking with violence, his magic was slightly out of control, the vases exploded and a window cracked.

He was so deep in his panic attack that he didn't noticed Panchito entering the room, and grabbed him around the chest and pulled him into a hug, making his sobs muffled in his chest. They sat there, with José still crying, but now he has Panchito.

Mickey and Minnie went to see what happened to José, worried about what could have caused that kind of scream. José was a crying mess, his green feathers seemed pale, his usually charging hazel eyes were staring blankly out the window, still broken.

Mickey opened his mouth, but close it quickly. He doesn't know what to say, he doesn't even know what kind of fear the parrot could have. Maybe he was suffering an episode of PTSD, after all he was in the navy with Donald, and heck, Donald suffers from that a lot. The last time he saw Donald have an episode was in his own wedding, an incident with the fireworks. The technician accidentally activated the pyrotechnic sooner, without any warning, making a stunning sound, causing the duck to fall in panic. He hadn't really noticed it at first; it certainly wasn't one of his biggest concerns at the moment, the horses they rented to entertain the children got spooked. Mickey tried to put a good face, he saw Donald sweating, and Goofy doing his best to keep him calm. Both Mickey and Minnie foolishly assumed it would pass, Minnie more focused on her little resentment, since her best friend, Daisy, married two weeks prior was already living in England, and not being able to be her maid of honor, like she was on hers. As the event progressed, Donald's tickle became worse and much harder to ignore, now Minnie was getting worried.

Donald's sucking in gasps of hot, stuffy air, teary eyes. Acid rises up in his throat, sour and burning, José came with a paper bag (where did he got that?) After done, Panchito passed him a glass of water, the rooster massaged his back.

His very breath was shaking, stuttering, looking so vulnerable. Donald kept clearing his throat, coughing quietly into the back of his hand when no one was looking, and downing water like a fish that had found itself on dry land. Donald cleared his throat again, a bit more irritably this time, loosened his tie a bit, but didn't helped at all.

In the end he collapsed, not able to catch a breathe, sweating like a river. When he came to his senses, it was Goofy who gave him a kind of inhaler, which the duck quickly used. After short seconds he was okay, but his gaze was lost.

Back to reality, Panchito was still hugging José, the rooster rested his hand in José's head, and José holding it. Minnie excused herself, and her husband assumed she went to the kitchen.

"Todo estará bien... mi amigo, solo respira." Whispered Panchito, then he hummed a kind of lullabye.

After an eternity Minnie finally came with tea.

"It's cinnamon and milk, I hope it helps you." She said.

Panchito didn't respond, only nodded, then helped José to drink. The Brazilian parrot could only have half of the cup, before refusing to drink more, then, without any shame of Minnie and Mickey, he tried to bury himself further into Panchito's neck. The Mexican rubbed his back, unsure of what he should do next.

"obrigado, irmão" said José, forgetting to speak English. 'Thanks, brother.'

Panchito could understand and speak Portuguese fluently, but his assent was more thick than Donald's, but apparently, José wanted to speak in his mother language.

"Você é bem-vindo, você quer falar sobre o seu sonho?" he asked hesitantly. 'You're welcome. Do you want to talk about your dream?'

José quickly shook his head against Panchito's neck, being the sensitive Panchito is, he nodded against José, caressing his back.

An awkward feeling fell upon the married couple, not understanding a word of Portuguese. That's for sure one of the few things Donald does better than Mickey, the duck not only speaks his native English, but also Spanish and Portuguese, very fluently. Also, the funny thing about that is, Donald is more understandable when he speaks those two languages.

José didn't move for another couple of minutes, he's just sat with his arms in his lap and his head against Panchito's shoulder.

"Estou com medo, Panchito. " cried José. I'm scared, Panchito'

Panchito stroked and kissed José's feathery head. "Eu sei, estou com medo também. mas devemos ser corajosos" 'I know, I'm scared too. But, we must be brave'

"Às vezes eu não acho que posso fazer isso." José admitted defeated. 'sometimes, I doubt I can do this'

José's voice was becoming louder and more urgent and pleading. Panchito and Minnie felt their heart break, Mickey too felt bad, and after taking the hint, he and Minnie were gone. Without a moment of hesitation, Panchito climbed into José's bed and held him close to him, so his chest was pressed against the parrot's back.

"Sim, eu também, mas agora é melhor dormir." He whispered. ' yeah, I know, but right now, the best thing to do is sleep.'

José still cried a little bit, but moments later, his muscles relaxed and there was silence. Within a few minutes, José was still and his breathing was even which indicated that he finally fell asleep and he was at peace in his sleep. Panchito sighed in relief, and it was not long before he felt his eyes began to become heavy and he fell asleep by his friend's side.

[••••]

It was early in the morning, Scrooge didn't sleep at all, still in his room, glaring the remains of the burned photos. The kids were avoiding him, but somehow he was glad, he wasn't in the mood to respond to anyone. He heard footsteps coming to his way, too softly to be the kids, but too heavy to be Beakley.

The door opened, but he didn't turn, the foul smell of alcohol and cigarettes burned his nostrils.

"Uncle..."

Sighing, Scrooge turned, trying to not show emotion at the sight of his lucky nephew. The usually good looking hybrid was unrecognizable, misaligned, his clothing dirty and torn, and he has a black eye.

"I see you met George out there." He said.

Gladstone, noticing the still red mark on his uncle's cheek smirked. "I can say the same to you."

Scrooge growled, but said nothing. Gladstone then continued.

"So, I assumed the scheduled adventure for today is cancelled."

"I'm not in the mood, Gladstone!" He hissed.

Gladstone crossed his arms. "You think I am!? I've been mocked all the way here, I was lucky that someone took pity of me and let me stay at her closet while she worked!"

"You got drunk."

"Of course I got drunk!" Gladstone snapped "MY LIFE IS RUINED"

Scrooge didn't know how he moved so fast, but when he less expected he was already at Gladstone's side, giving him a heck of slap.

In that moment, Gladstone morphed from an enraged adult to a frightened child, holding his cheek in pain and his eyes with tears. "Why!?"

"You only think of yourself!?" The older duck took him by the shoulders. "You ruined his marriage!"

Gladstone hiccups constantly, his tears clouding his eyes. "I didn't mean that!"

Scrooge shook him, a little bit harder than he meant to. " Then what, Gladstone!? Then what!?"

"I don't know!" He cries, his tears falling down his dirty cheeks. " I don't know, uncle. It was working... she just agreed to be with me when she and Donald were having trouble."

"How could you, Gladstone" Scrooge snarled. "How could you do that to your cousin."

"I don't know, uncle... I loved her." He lamely said.

"More than your own cousin!?" Scrooge rubbed exasperated his face.

"I know a have no excuse, but maybe, I can fix this." Gladstone said. "You think he's going to forgive us?"

Scrooge let go of Gladstone's shoulders, his hands sweaty and tense. "I don't know, last time we argued he didn't talk to me for ten years."

Gladstone was shocked, he too remember a discussion he and Donald had a few months after Della's incident. He had said things he couldn't take back, and as a consequence he didn't knew nothing of Donald for five years.

"let's give him time." Gladstone said.

Scrooge didn't have another option but to agreed. "Aye, let's rest a little bit, Beakley will make breakfast later."

Gladstone smelled himself, frowning at his odour. "I'll take a shower."

"yes, please do that."

[••••]

The alarm clock awoke Donald, at his normal hour, as his eyes and brain awakened, he began to recall what had happened the previous night.

"Goofy, I'm going to kill you..."

With a groan he got out the bed, his wrists feeling better, and his bruises not hurting anymore. He dressed in his work uniform, and went downstairs to pick something small to eat. When he reached the kitchen he found Sylvia and Max eating, Goofy cooking.

"Good morning, old pal!" Goofy said loudly.

Donald, without regarding Sylvia and Max, gave his friend the middle finger. And to Sylvia and Max's surprise, Goofy also gave him the finger.

"Good morning Mrs Marpole." Said Donald, giving her a small bow.

Sylvia, despite herself, smiled. " Sylvia is okay."

Donald nodded, then turned to Max. "Max, nice to see you again."

"Same to you, Mr Duck." He responded, standing up and giving him a hug.

"So, you're going to work, my friend? " Goofy asked, flipping hotcakes, and served a glass of juice. "Here you go!"

Donald was glad that he got breakfast, he really missed Goofy's cooking. "Yeah, you know, I gotta save money for the boys' college!"

Goofy hummed in acknowledge. "Ohhh, yeah. I started saving money for Maxie's college since he started kindergarten."

Max rolled his eyes, letting his father call him 'Maxie'

"They grown up so fast!" Said Donald, remembering when the boys were babies.

They talked about kids, and college, and even life itself.

"Ohhh, by the way, I'm sorry for not going to your graduation." Donald said sadly. "The kids were sick and I have to take care of them."

Goofy just smiled. "Don't worry, Don"

"I'm glad you met someone to love." Donald take a look of Sylvia. "She's beautiful."

Sylvia blushed, giggling a little. "Ohhh you're sweet."

"Oh! Right! Now that I remember..." Goofy snapped his fingers." You see, Donald. I want to ask you something..."

"Yeah?" Donald raised an eyebrow, he bit his toast.

"You see... Sylvia and I are going to get married, and since you are my best friend, I want you to be one of my best man."

Donald gulped hard, not knowing what to say, yeah he knows he's best friend with Goofy, and he had been Mickey's best man, but he was truly surprised that, even after all this time, Goofy still calls him his best friend.

"I...I... Goofy, are you sure?" He asks.

Goofy took Donald's hands, a determined look on his face. "Of course! Gorsh Donald, I want you to share my happiness with you and Mickey."

Donald smiled, taking a sip from his juice. "So, I take old Pete is one of the best man!"

Goofy nodded, and patted Donald's shoulder. "Yeah, and, he told me to say hi and that, he's on your side."

Donald felt better, Pete had changed, he's still not the father of the year but at least PJ has a real dad now. "Good."

"So, Don, what do you say?"

"Of course, my friend. I'll be your best man."

Donald was enjoying his breakfast, hearing Max, his college life, PJ's girlfriend and more. Suddenly, his gaze focused on Sylvia, his magic sensing a presence within her. Now, picking with curiosity, he focused his magic on her, trying to not get their attention.

Then he felt it, there it was small, tiny energy signature. It was a life, yeah a life, there was a life growing within Sylvia's body, it took a little bit of more concentration to know the gender.

Male.

It was totally a boy, Goofy's second son, and now he's wondering if his friend is aware of this, possibly not, maybe neither Sylvia knows about it. Happily, he remembers when José, Panchito and him used his powers to know the triplets gender, and even making bets about it, he recalls how Della, Scrooge, Daisy, Mickey and Minnie told put their money on the pink balloon and he, his fellow caballeros, grandma Elvira, Goofy and Fethry on the blue.

Then the result of the exam came out, boys, all boys. Donald truly thought his uncle was having a fit, since he lost a lot of money.

Finished his breakfast he decided to speak with Goofy after work, after all he needs to know.

[••••]

Tempest started her shift earlier, and threatened everyone on the mall staff to not utter a word of the McDuck pamphlet. She appreciate Donald a lot, he listens to her, and he's good at keeping secrets. Fitzroy is keeping his distance, and Tempest has to give him credit, he's smart to know about consequences.

Commander Bloom forced her to take an extra hour to rest, which she occupied to smoke a cigarette, took a deep breath, then blew the smoke. Donald's shift will start in an hour, and she hopes no one mess with him.

"Tempest" The young woman turned, giving her boss a military salute.

"I need you to do me a favor." He said.

Tempest nodded, giving a deep inhale before dropping her cigarette, and stepped on it. "Anything for you, sir"

The old dog smiled. "There's a new girl in work, I need you to help her, show her around, and introduce her."

Tempest internally groaned, if there's a person more social awkward than Donald it's her. But put a good face.

"Yes, sir."

Maybe things are going to get interesting, when Donald came they did.

[••••]

It was noon, he could know it form just having a look at the window, but he felt so refreshed. When he had fully awakened, he realised that his back was feeling hotter than the rest of his body and that there was an extra weight on that side of the bed.

As he focused, he saw a ringed hand near his face, a soft snores behind. He half turned slowly and saw an arm draped around him, Panchito's arms holding him close. Surprised, he turned around completely, being careful to not wake the rooster, and saw him sleeping peacefully by his side.

"hehehe..." he chucked, giving Panchito a small caress. "It had been a long time since we slept like that."

Truth to be told, the three of them enjoy sleeping like this with each other. During their time in the navy or just when they stayed at. Each other place they would cuddle together often, not always, but often enough. Their families questioned about their sexuality, especially Donald's, but the answer was always the same, just brothers. No, they have nothing against the gays, but they aren't, and sometimes it get old quickly to get questioned frequently about it. Actually, the three of them have been in love with women, Donald and himself a Casanova. But they are so secure about their sexuality that they can do this and much more without any problem, not caring about everyone else's opinion. However, he had always noticed how Mickey reacts about these kind of affection between males, according to Donald, Mickey's father was strictly conservative. Donald always saying that Walter never liked him, since forever, and it got worse when they started sleeping together.

Donald...

José sat up, hiding his face in his hands and trembled. Every single night he had almost the same dream, Donald losing some kind of fight, or just dying, and every night it got worse. Sighing, José shook himself, trying to get rid of the effects of the dream. Nothing can get to them, even apart they have magic, each can defend himself against almost everything, exempt Felldrake. But Felldrake is gone and not coming back. He wanted so bad to believe his own words, tirelessly he pulled the covers off and got out of bed. It was 12:30 half of the day lost, Mickey and Minnie must be working already, it was the right time to hit the road, but first he decided to take a look around the house.

As expected the house was empty, smiling José decided to return the favor to them. With a flick of his wrist the house was shining clean, satisfied with his work José went to wake his friend up. Surprisingly, Panchito was already up and dressed, ready to go.

"Did I wake you?" Panchito shook his head.

"No. I just wake a few minutes later than you." Replied with a smile, then added. "Ready to go?"

"Ready when you are"

"Then let's go!"

José helped Panchito to collect their things, and practicality forced Panchito to let him drive. Begrudgingly Panchito let him, but ad soon as his head touched the seat he was fast asleep, and he didn't even started the car.

José gave a small shake of the head, chuckling as shifting the car into reverse, José pulled out of the Mouse's driveway and drove through the neighborhood their house was in, onto the highway to Duckburg. It took awhile to get to the right road, he doesn't know the streets so well, after all, it was always Donald driving or Panchito.

José was staring out the window silently, focused on the road, with Panchito asleep he felt bored rather fast. José's thoughts were on Donald, and his fate, his grandmother always taught him that sometimes visions are just warnings, and a Warlock like himself has to learn when to interfere. But the parrot felt like he should at least try to protect him, to lock him until he knows it's safe to leave, but he didn't want to be too pushy or make him feel paranoid. Even though Panchito was with him he felt lonely, he didn't want to turn the radio on since Panchito is sleeping, and he needs his sleep. His solution was simply, he started to hum quietly to himself as he drove. José hummed their favorite song, Panchito reacted a little when he got a few notes into the tune, but further than that he didn't wake.

Unknown to José, Panchito was very aware, it's a spell that he learned from Donald. "Nictapetri" a spell you can perform on yourself or others, and make the objective of it fall asleep, a deep sleep but awfully aware. The spell let you have the benefits of sleep, but your mind it's awake, and depending on the victim of the spell, the awareness it's greater. In non magical folks the experience is something like the sleep paralysis, in magical amateurs they only can hear, but not see, and in some cases it's only the sight, but not hearing. Magical with some training have both, but when they wake, all the experience lived during the journey is forgotten. But sorcerers trained like them have them both, and when they wake still have their memories. Donald told him how he got this spell, during his childhood, in one of his uncle's shenanigans of his, he let Donald behind, and the evil wizard caught him. Locked him in his personal library, not knowing of Donald being a Magi, the magic in Donald's blood calling. With rare luck, he found a book, and that spell, he ripped the page off. In that moment, he didn't knew why, but after learning about his destiny he practiced that spell.

Donald told him how helpful the spell was for a spying, since he's always the bait in his uncle's shenanigans, he at least can be useful and get information by faking unconsciousness. Panchito of course, due his family business this spell was extremely useful, just like right now.

He bewitched himself right now, for José's sake. If he doesn't sleep, he'll worry, but Panchito NEED to keep an eye on him, since he's taking too much stress. If Panchito refuse to sleep, like he want to, José would know he's having nightmares as well, not as strong as José's, but still horrible, and that will only cause worry. And that's what José doesn't need, the parrot always put too much pressure on his own shoulders, since he's the only Warlock among them.

But if José thinks Panchito id sleeping peacefully, and that he can stay aware without his knowledge, so he can take care of him, they both win.

Simple.

The car have been climbing steadily for some time now, and the Mexican noticed that José was driving the road far more slowly than he usually would, the parrot known as a dare devil behind the wheel. Internally, he smiled, touched by such act, he doesn't want to wake him. José glances over at him, making sure he's comfy, even conjured a blanket for him.

Then, José turns his full attention to the road, guiding the car through another curve, tapping his fingers on the wheel and continues his humming. Despite Panchito being the older of the three and José the youngest, it's him who is always being guarded by Donald and José. Sometimes it felt great, having two brother who protect you no matter what. Unlike his two blood older brothers and sister, whose everything is a competition. And his younger brother, who's always on his own. With Donald and José, he finally got brothers, and as same as they watched over hi, Panchito will give everything for them.

Even being the weakest magician, even when he's too naive, and even when he's always the helpless one, he will fight with everything he got.

After all... he has been training with his uncle in the desert, the only magician on the family apart from himself.

[•••••]

It was lunch time, and Donald is wondering where Tempest is, he haven't seen her since his shift started. Eating the lunch that Goofy's soon to be wife, Sylvia packed him, the duck was preparing himself for tonight's plan, he plans to leave some Daisy's photos and stuff to her sister house. Along with the engagement ring, maybe Donna can sell it and buy the girls something good. Finishing his cake he stood, and walked towards the bathrooms, to do his business.

Donald entered, and just as he was about to take out his jacket he saw a girl looking at the mirror, confused he stopped in his tracks. He even considered he had made a mistake, and checked if he did, after confirming that, he was indeed in the men's bathroom, he looked at the girl.

It was a petite dog girl, short as she can be, with fiery red hair, short, cut to the nape of her neck. Embarrassed he faked a cough, to politely tell her about her mistake, she turned and now Donald could see her better.

Her short hair was perfectly brushed down, a lone bang fell towards her right side of her face, a small hairpin on his left. Her Brown eyes were like mirrors, telling him a story, under the left one was a mole. Her lip, softly shaped, like hiding a kiss, only making her look more innocent.

"Excuse me, you're on the men's bathroom." He started. "Don't worry, it's a common mistake... I did the same when I was new."

And talking about new, that girl must be new, because never, not even once since he started working on Duckburg mall had seen that girl. The girl in question, instead of answering was staring, and looking like he was debating something in her head. Gulping hard, she stiffed her body, and opened her mouth.

"The flower that grows on the dark side of the moon, is the most beautiful of all."

Donald gasped, his expression briefly showed surprise, but then fell into something more serious. Giving two steps backwards, he locked the bathroom, his magic telling him they were alone. That phrase, that single sentences are extremely secret, only graduated members, staff, person of interest and VIP allies know that phrase. It is a small protocol among them, to let any agent know that they have an ally near, or a person to protect. Normally, a mission starts with that phrase.

"Who are you?"

The girl, no more than eighteen, attempted to twirl her hair, but then realized it was too short for that, blushing deeply. Coughing, she faced Donald, trying and failing miserably at looking confident.

"I'm Anne Sirius... " she said, but quickly added. "But ...it's short for my actual name, and... well... if you want..."

Donald stopped her with a hand gesture, he can work with that, and besides, she looks like she's going to pass out. "So Anne, how come you know that phrase?"

Anne's expression turned somehow darker, she even looked like she aged. "My father is an agent, Fidel Sirius or better known as Rouge Menace"

Donald nodded in understanding, the famous agent RM, he retired after his daughter was born, a couple of months after Goofy. But he actually requested a minor role on The Agency, an option he had taken when the time was right (a.k.a. the triplets).

"So... why did you join?"

Anne looked away, her face sad. "When I graduated from high school my father got hurt, and... that happened at my home, I couldn't do anything, I was helpless."

Donald could relate with her, when Scrooge or Della were their imprudent selves. and Donald didn't knew anything about medicine.

"Luckily, an agent was near, but... after that experience I decided to join." She explained. "I'm not a great fighter though, I joined but to be a nurse."

Donald tilted his head. "A nurse?"

Anne smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Neat!"

Anne giggled, rubbing her left forearm. "Yeah, my shift starts at the night... we are a especial ambulance, only called when an agent is injured, while a team clean the scene."

"That's creepy..."

"I know and... I'm still a trainee, but they let me help." She said, making a cute face" I've attended a couple of agents and all!"

"I'm glad." He said dryly. "Don't get me wrong, Anne. But, why are you telling me this?"

Anne hugged herself as she said. "In case you need help."

Donald stifled, showing her his wrist. "Like this?"

She nodded."Yeah, just like that."

"ok..." He said, and proceed to unlock the door. "Now go before someone gets the wrong idea."

"Aye aye sir."

[•••••]

Huey watched Louie sleep, a cold rag on his forehead, he was suffering a little fever. Ever since the nightmares started Louie's health was affected. Dewey was easily fooled by Louie's lies, and went with Webby to play outside, but Huey knows better.

Maybe it was something about him being the older, or maybe something about turning thirteen the next year. But, recently he felt something within himself, he could feel that urge to be more empathetic towards other's emotions. And not only that, he started to be more self-conscious, a rare ability if he's honest. Out of the blue he could not only sense his own energy, but also could sense Louie's, and some other's, but his uncle Donald's, being the stronger one around. Timidly, Huey touched Louie's forehead, and immediately removed his hand because his brother's forehead was too hot. He was about to call uncle Donald, but remembered yesterday's events, and uncle Scrooge is out of the question.

The red loving duck frowned, he's angry with his great uncle, but unlike the spear of Selene's incident he can't stay too angry at him. The eldest of the Duck brothers could feel all the grief and pain the miser was feeling, it was overwhelming. And now, he knows how his brothers feel.

Dewey is conflicted, unsure of what to do, between his love to his surrogate father and his rich uncle, not fully understanding about Scrooge's sin. The only clear feeling about it was disgust, but not towards Scrooge or their uncle Donald, but towards uncle Gladstone.

Louie, on the other hand is the most loyal, totally on uncle Donald's side, and even hating someone he doesn't even know, hating that Daisy gal. And, almost as strong as his hate is his betrayal, he felt betrayed by Gladstone, and his bitterness so evident that he can even taste it.

Shaking his head he replaced the rag on Louie's forehead, his brother's hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and he was much paler than normal, except for his cheeks, which were bright red, undoubtedly from the fever. Despite the blankets that were wrapped around Louie's fragile form, he shook and trembled violently muttering things he could not hear.

"I wish I could know what's wrong, brother." Huey whispered, putting his hand on his brother's temple, only to be blinded by a shining light.

Huey awoke to blackness. A weird, haunting noise in his ears that would have made him flinch in fear, only to realise that he couldn't move an inch. He looked around, and saw no one, not even Louie or their room for that matter. Around him, all he could perceive was that noise, and blackness.

Then, he heard a voice above him, a oddly familiar yet unknown voice that seemed to be uncle Donald's, but he couldn't be sure, it was slightly different. It might just have been just his imagination, creating different swirls of noise forming words that he could understand. Suddenly a flash of light soared passed him and made his vision spin, making him feel heavier. The blackness had vanished to be replaced by a dramatic blue sky and grass swaying gently in a warm spring breeze, it was almost perfect, but then... he saw them.

A group of people, two of them wearing an armor, which helmets covered their faces. And the third, he almost passed out when he saw him, a duck, but not any duck, it was THAT duck Louie showed them on the library. He gulped, bile raising on his throat, the duck looks just like his uncle.

With terror he realizes what's going on, the duck, the one wearing regular Victorian clothing was dying, a large wound on his chest. He turns, and see that his partners are trying to save him, but... there's too much blood. One of them, the red armored warrior was desperately putting pressure on the would, but, by the sound of his sobbing, he knew it was useless. There was so much blood that the color of the fabric of the uncle Donald's look alike clothing was impossible to discern.

"Vas a estar bien, …-go" The red one, soothed. ' you're going to be okay.'

Huey couldn't understand a word, and then he couldn't hear anymore, the conversation between the strangers went on, but he couldn't hear. He can't take it any longer, the man dying was so much like uncle Donald that it hurt his heart to look at him.

''It's beautiful, isn't it?'' The voice from before, now more clear snapped him out of trance.

Huey looked around to saw that he was not longer alone, and that the scene before him changed. Now he was in a lake, and it was sunset, the duck from before, the one who was dying had appeared from Selene knows where, and his face glistened with a happy smile.

He almost cried, he had never seen uncle Donald smile like that, and seeing that on that duck caused him sadness.

''Yes, it is.'' he quietly answered, and together they watched the last of the sun's lights merge in the sky.

The man before him smiled sweetly at him again, and that followed a small caress. Then slowly returned his gaze to the lake, and for the first time, Huey could see the duck properly. He indeed confirmed he looked like his uncle, and that unnerved him beyond reason.

Don Dugo, he recalls. The duck with emerald eyes that looked that he was about to cry, just like his uncle's ones, and his long hair that reached down his shoulders, waving gracefully in the wind.

"Dark times are coming." He says, his voice ghostly numb.

"W-what!?" Huey stutter, suddenly feeling tired.

But Don Dugo didn't say anything else, he just walked towards the lake, stepping on the water. Huey feared he was going to fall into deep waters and drown, he moved to stop him but, to his total astonishment he was walking above the surface like it was nothing.

"But, there's still hope..." He continues. "Yes, hope. Growing."

Huey's vision changed. And then, he saw him.

Paperinik.

He was standing on the rooftop of a skyscraper, one Glomgold owned, below him a large crowd at his feet, a kind of shield attached to his right hand as the cheer of this people echoed in his ears. A hat on his hair, a mask tied to his face, such sharp eyes that showed to the world that he was born with the purpose of defending the world.

Paperinik turned, his brown eyes burned with determination, and gave Huey a small bow.

"Those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it."

That words stroke hard into him, he forced his eyes close, and when he opened them, the avenger was still there, but glowing with power, but his eyes were completely black, corrupted. The hero charged an attack, smiling wickedly at him.

He saw the grassy ground and closed his eyes in fear, waiting for the end, but it never came. Carefully opening he searched for the avenger, but, the duck had disappeared.

"Never forget that…" Huey gasped, it was his uncle's voice. He turned, but, like the avenger, he was glowing, with black eyes.

Bloodied and sweaty, he stood before him. His eyes, overtaken by the same influence as the avenger, turning his corrupted expressionless face, clearly showed the puppet he had become. And like any puppeteer would do, the dark influence pulled his strings and made him raise a dagger.

The boy, tormented by his uncle's situation, could not move as his dagger flash upwards.

"Hidalgo!"

With a terrified shriek, he and his little brother awoke.

[•••••]

 **Later, late afternoon.**

Donna and her girls were having a pre-dinner snack, tea and cookies. The elder of the sisters wondering about the future, and even considered moving out the town, just for a while. The girls, now in resting from their studies, well, at least April and May, since June spent this year in the military school, aspiring to join the navy. Donna mused about it, June, the younger and the most naive of the three decided to follow Donald's steps.

She remembers the time when her sister and the girls stayed a while in The new Quakmore institute, and how Donald inspired her daughters so much, how close they got, sometimes she even started to believe that they saw Donald like the father they never had. She even gave a laugh at that, she and Donald went out during a few years in high school, but broke up with him for popularity and, well... now she's ashamed, but him not having money to give her constantly big gifts was a reason. And Donna knows it was for the same reason her sister had, both of them too immature. But, in the end they didn't knew better, her mother, a strong woman, but heartbroken by her husband's sudden death. Left alone with three children to raise, her older brother, Darren, having to work between classes to get his own things and help a little.

But, when it comes to the girls, her mother had another type of advice.

 **"The world it's a cruel place for women, specially not married"**

 **"Why mama?"**

 **"Because life's unfair, that's why you both girls have to learn"**

 **"Learn?"**

 **"To fight it. Life's harder for us women, so you must learn to fight for what you want, not caring about who's on the way."**

 **"Even friends? Or my sister?**

 **"Sometimes, the hardest decisions are meant only for the bravest."**

 **"Then what I have to do mama?"**

 **"You must use everything you got. "**

 **"How?"**

 **"By being smarter than the smartest.**

 **More daring than the devil.**

 **More dashing than the stars.**

 **If you got got one, you'll manage, but if you got it all, then the world is yours."**

She remembers that conversation, his brother never agreed with that kind of philosophy, but her mother planted that seed into their heads anyways. And Donna must admit that, at first it worked, sadly to her, she wasn't as smart as her siblings, but being always more popular than her sister ever was, flying even higher each time, until.

Until.

Until she got too close to the sun.

She was always a player, it's how she got to the top. But as years went by, she was getting sick of it, maybe some of Donald's influence, maybe the dirty looks she got, but in the end, she wanted something different.

Something more, be part of something bigger. A family, and then he met him, her girls' father. She always thought he was the one, he was the reason she left Donald, a boy in her eyes, few years young and she was the reason he left his girlfriend, too mature for his taste. They dated for years, and she totally fell for him, and like her sister's relationship, it was a toxic one, with on and offs, with him taking the lead. And when she finally thought he was going to marry her, he told her he was going to marry someone else and move overseas.

She raged, she cried, even begged, and told him about her pregnancy. The answer to that still haunts her.

 **"Get rid of it"**

She couldn't, nor wanted. She returned home, defeated and ashamed, but she doesn't regret her decision. She can't regret her girls, they're the reason she got up every morning after that.

She will never regret to have:

April, the leader, and a young successful writer of fiction, with only one book and the sequel coming, several editorials have put their faith on her.

May, her sassy spitfire, giving motivational speeches once per month, and being an scholar counselor.

June, the sweet one, with big ideas, and always wanting to help, now enlisted in the navy, her bravery inspired by Donald and some friends of him.

She's glad that they got a good influence from them, knowing her sister tried to teach the girls her ways.

"Dinner's ready!" Announced cheerfully June, snapping Donna of her thoughts.

"Thank you dear." She smiled. "Maybe you should call your auntie, so she could join."

Despite her smile being brighter than ever, Donna noticed the flash of denial before June nodded.

Donna can't blame her "I'll set the table. Call your sisters."

June ran off, and with a sigh she started her task, but suddenly interrupted. The door, who could it be?

"Coming!" She yelled, walking to the small windows next the door.

Slowly, she inched the curtains back and immediately let them drop, so quickly that she prays he haven't noticed.

What was Donald doing here?

Donna stopped for a few seconds as she tried to think of what she should do next, the reason of Donald's visit eluded her. There wasn't much reason for the duck to come and talk to her, specially after that kind of humiliation, unless it was something important. But, Daisy was here, so are the girls, and the last thing she wanted was an scandal.

"Donna, please. I can literally see you pacing like a terrified rabbit." Donald softly called out from the other side of the door, his voice just as hoarse as she remembered.

She breathed deeply and played with the her long hair for just a moment, her hand hesitated on the way up to the doorknob, but after a moment she put her hand on it and opened the door.

Donald, maybe unintentional, put on the most awkwardly smile he could, and she could feel her own face doing the same.

"Good evening, Donna." He greets, and she does the same.

"What brings you here?" She asked, more harshly than she needed but can't say something else.

Donald blushed, and struggled to say something, clumsily he raised the box he was holding. A few more tedious moments passed by and now Donna had started to feel the suspense about that box, then Donald finally answered.

"I just came to return this" he said, placing the box into her hands.

"What is this?"

"Some stuff that belongs to your sister."

Donna was about to protest, but she was passed by, and saw Donald being tacked by an yellow, orange and purple blurs.

"Uncle Donald!"

Donna watched as her girls hugged and kissed Donald, the male duck returned their affections.

"ohh, girls!" He explained with joy. "You're so big, so sweet."

"Uncle, I'm going to be a marine just like you!" June announced proudly.

Donald beamed, his expression gracing his face, making look so young. "I'm so proud of you, my girl!"

He kissed each girl on the forehead. "I'm proud of each of you."

Before anyone could continue the conversation, a voice caught their attention, someone who they completely forgot was there.

"Donald..."

Soon Daisy Duck descended the stairs, entering her sister's living room, feeling extremely guilty and embarrassed that Donald has to find out about the affair this way. And now, she have to face him, right here, right now.

Donna watches her sister and ex stood in silence, for what feels likes forever, until Donald coldly turn his back on Daisy.

"Girls, let's go, we're going to Wendy's"

"But-!" All protected, but Donna pushed them, opened the door and left. But not before leaving the box behind.

"Donald..."

Without glaring at her he went to the chimney, Daisy opened the box, gasping picked one of the letters. She noticed how much he treasures those letters, dearly to his heart.

His tears shining with the fire, neither could say something, and that was getting to her nerves.

"You saved every letter I wrote you" she says softly, reading the letter, remembering when she wrote this. "From the moment you read them, you knew you were mine, You said you were mine, I thought I was yours."

Donald didn't say anything, and now Daisy dares to walk closer. Holding the letter, nothing how cheesy they were. During their early years of being a young couple, Donald and herself would write a considerable amount of love letters to each other, earning annoyed glares from their families. Then, from the box takes a photo, it was the wedding rehearsal, in showed her, Donald, José and Panchito.

"Yes, I know what Francisco said, when they saw my first letter arrive." Francisco was only being older a brother to Donald, back in those old days of the navy. " he said, "Be careful with that one, bro, she will do what it takes to survive."

The Mexican rooster warns his brother to be careful, as Donna and her had fame of a player back then, a problem. Though she knows that Donald brushes it off, since he assumes Francisco is just overreacting, since the three of them were overprotective of each other.

Donald remembers that conversation too, and shed a tear, now he's wishing he would've taken Panchito's warning more seriously. Tears continue to stream down his face, but he doesn't turn to face her, since he couldn't bear to look at Daisy right now. And she understands, after this cruel betrayal she has brought upon her relationship, how could he.

"Me and my charms flooded your senses, our sentences left us defenseless" she admits, her voice shaking. "I built you palaces out of paragraphs, you built cathedrals."

Back then, the young duck assuming that each word meant something to his heart. He thought Daisy loved him deeply with all her heart, and that he even hoped she was forced to marry that duck, but now he began doubting that as well. Did any of the letters mean something to Daisy? De couldn't have all the answers, since what was his world was slowly burning down.

"You were re-reading the letters I wrote you, searching and scanning for answers in every line, for some kind of sign" She was now crying, she walked even more closer. "And when you were mine, our world seemed to burn"

"Burn…?" He mutters.

Now, memories of their early life as friends, and some during their relationship are slowly burning by his raging fire. Donald remembers the letters in the pamphlet, some of Gladstone wrote to Eliza, love letters that seem to be endless between this duck and Daisy. After a while, Donald finally looked at Daisy, into her eyes, the female duck shrunk a little, seeing her ex-fiance's eyes filled with betrayal and rage.

"I published the letters he wrote me, I told the whole world about Gladstone taking your place in our bed." Daisy cried, taking his hand. "In smearing his name, I've ruined our lives."

She tried to put her hand on his face, but he shook her off. Making his way towards the box he brought, and started to search something. Shaking her head, and wiping her tears she continued to talk.

"Yes, I can imagine what José will say, when he reads what I've done?" Donald visually flinched, but didn't stop his search. "He'd say "You've almost married an Icarus, she's flown too close to the sun."

Icarus?

Icarus.

He's surrounded by them, almost everyone is an Icarus.

Uncle Scrooge.

Della.

His boys.

And even Daisy herself.

He's sick of it, sick of just being a pawn on their games, never a partner, never a respectable father figure, never a good husband.

He finally snapped.

He took a handful of the letters and photos, and threw them to the ground, and stepping on them. Daisy stepped forward reaching toward him, a muffled cry leaving her beak. He stood there, still as a rock, Donald turned to face her, but refusing to look at her. He held out his hand, in a clear stop gesture.

She did.

"You and your words obsessed with your legacy!" He spat, as he pulled a framed photo from the box at random, briefly examined it before throwing it to the side, cracking as it hits the ground and picking up another. "Your sentences border on senseless, and you are paranoid in every paragraph"

He threw the framed photo with such force that the crystal shattered, sending pieces of glass everywhere.

"How they perceive you!" Donald began ripping some random photos and letters in such pure anger that frightened Daisy, who froze. "You, YOU, **YOU!** "

Tears were streaming down of both ducks, while Donald was trying not to cry even harder, to keep what's left of his dignity. Donald couldn't bear with the emotional outburst anymore, he promptly dropped down his knees while the tears continue to pour down his face.

Soon, one letter caught the eyes for a moment. A single letter, one he threw, and that was near the fireplace, caught fire and it was slowly burning by the corner of the letter. Donald's sight followed the trail, and the flames in the fireplace soon met his tormented blue eyes, communicating an horrid idea. He smirked, he had already done this to Scrooge, so he can with Daisy, so not only her will be free, but also him.

Grabbing the sheet of paper that was slightly burning, before bringing it closer to the fire.

"I'm erasing myself from your narrative, Let future journalists wonder how Donald reacted when you broke his heart" He tossed the burning paper to the fireplace. "You have torn it all apart, I'm watching it burn"

In a daze, Donald gathered up a handful of letters, and without hesitation threw them into the fire. "Watching it burn"

Daisy stepped forward, eyes wide with shock. "The world has no right to my heart, the world has no place in our bed"

Letter by letter, photo by photo, he threw each one into the flames, watching as they caught fire and slowly blackened, crumbling to ash. "They don't get to know what I said, I'm burning the memories. Burning the letters that might have redeemed you!"

He turned towards his Ex-fiancee. "You forfeit all rights to my heart, you forfeit me my place in your bed, You'll sleep with my cousin instead"

"With only the memories of when you were mine" Then, from the box pulled out a small jewelry box, opened it, showing her the old ring. Her wedding ring, with a steady face he dropped it into the fire. "I hope that you burn..."

He turned and left, closing the door behind him, seeing Daisy silently crying, but he didn't care. Daisy turned back to the fireplace, just to see the last of the letters crumple to ash, and even with the risk of burning she grabbed the ring, hurting herself as she did.

"I am..."

 **End of chapter seven.**

 **Nictapetri it's a charm I created, for the sake of the story. Nicta= night Petri= petrified.**

 **The Agency, just as The Sea Ducks (Pk Canon.) Are very exclusive organizations, only elite could join. And to be more specific, The Agency, being as secretive as it is has especial requirements, YOU don't choose to be part of the Agency, The Agency CHOOSE you to be part of them. Having undercover agents where you less expect them.**

 **A new member will appear next episode, a unexpected one, also another one, who passed, will also be mentioned. Can you guess who?**

 **Della is a complicated theme on the Mouse marriage.**

 **Daisy left Donald only one week before the wedding, and Daisy married the same day she was supposed to marry Donald.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beyond our masks.**

 **Summary: As far as the Mcduck clan know there are no more secret between them, or at least that's what the triplets and Scrooge thought. Now, shortly after Magica's defeat more troubles arrive, and in the middle of this is a parrot, a rooster, and an android.**

 **Notes: English is not my first language... so excuse my errors, I will try my best. This fic it's actually a mash up of several concepts of Donald's adventures and alter egos, such as the duck avenger (Paperinik o Pk) or the legend of the three caballeros.**

 **And also I can't write Scrooge's ascent, sorry.**

 **Post shadows war.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ducktales**

 **"Women are like the fire, they can keep you warn and safe, or they can burn the Shit out of you."**

• **Anonymous.**

 **Note:**

 **Since Panchito, Donald and José have magic I'm borrowing some spell and concepts from J.K Rowling.**

 **But her universe belongs to her.**

 **I got a cover image! All Thanks to Nobody's Silent.**

 **Answering some questions.**

 **Dewey x Lena: actually no, but you'll like this chapter. Trust me.**

 **Mighty Agamemnon: I answered your questions in private, but I'll publish the answers to clean any doubt.**

 **1- In my Canon, and given some experience with another series about magic, like Merlin. I decided to classify the magic folks like this, and in fact, I know the caballeros magic it's different, due it comes from their amulets, but like I said, in other media both Donald (Kh) and José (black Magic) have magic so that's why I mixed a little of Harry potter.**

 **Now, A magic child can born to be a:**

 **Warlock: a powerful being, born with magic and being able to use magic since the beginning, and this kind of Magi (people with magic) is very rare, and usually are connected to the spirit realm. José (pure blood) is a Warlock, making him the stronger in the team, only behind Xandra.**

 **Sorcerer: Magi born with the spark, and can do accidental magic, which is weaker compared to the warlock one. They can formally use magic until they reach the adolescence, and will need training. The sorcerers doesn't need a wand or an artifact to use magic, and in some cases, they do non-verbal spells. Donald (half blood) and Panchito (Muggle born) are sorcerers.**

 **Wizard/witch: similar to a sorcerer, but a bit weaker, they use a wand or artifact to channel their power, and without it are almost helpless. They use magic since a young age, and need training. Magica, (pure blood) she calls herself sorceress, but she's in fact a witch, and she's ashamed of that.**

 **Magician: a person without magic, a Muggle with an artifact or even potion or curse that gives them power, but their magic it's too weak. Lena enters here, her little magic depends on Magica, and now that her magic is sealed, Lena isn't strong enough to break free from the shadow realm or even try to communicate.**

 **Don Dugo, is in fact the main ancestor in Donald's father's side, Coot/Duck. But in his profile, he's married to a McDuck, but something happened, and ended being erased from the family tree, and I'm giving some history in the middle.**

 **Chapter 8: The three caballeros rides again!**

Panchito and José finally arrived to Duckburg, it was in the afternoon, the sky was painted with shades of pink, orange and purple. And the city was graced by a firm layer of snow, and the sky added more, falling from above. Panchito frowned, they were in the middle of the summer and Duckburg, just like Mexico was almost always warm. Warm and sunny and sometimes rainy, and humid. According to Donald, after the infamous shadows war Duckburg got unusually rainy, and now with the sudden blizzard, the townsfolk are bustling and noisy, adults and kids alike running back and forth through the town.

Wanted posters with Magica photo on them were being strung up from buildings rooftops, and business owners were outside, calling out customers, chalking new offers onto their boards to put out in the street, directing their fellow townspeople to their wares.

The sweet smell of cocoa and bakery was appealing to both of them, but right now they needed to find Donald. In the last video chat he told them about his new job, but the description of the place and the schedule were very vague.

"Let's go to the plaza, I got an idea." José said, parking the car.

"you're thinking what I'm thinking?" Panchito asked, pulling out his guitar.

"The only way to find him it's calling him out in our language." José nodded, also pulling his guitar.

"Music"

Both southern birds went to the crowded plaza, hopped into the fountain barrier and Panchito gave a typical mariachi scream, getting the townsfolk's attention.

"Buenas tardes, Duckburg!" Yelled Panchito "Are you ready for some musica!?"

Without waiting for a reply, both pulled their guitars off their shoulder and properly positioned it. José, being the playful guy he is waggled his eyebrows at Panchito, who just smirked, shaking his head and then let out a wild riff.

 **"Bidi bidi bom bom**

 **Bidi bidi bom bom**

 **Bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom**

 **Bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom**

 **Cada vez**

 **Cada vez que lo veo pasar**

 **Mi corazón se enloquece**

 **Y me empieza a palpitar"**

Party of the people on the audience seemed to recognize the the song, from a beloved star, Selena, mostly Latin looking people began to cheer.

 **Bidi bidi bom bom**

 **Y se emociona (y se emociona)**

 **Ya no razona**

 **No lo puedo controlar**

 **Bidi bidi bom bom**

 **Y se emociona (y se emociona)**

 **Ya no razona**

 **Y me empieza a cantar (cantar)**

 **Me canta así, así, así, así**

 **Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)**

 **Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)**

 **Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom**

 **Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom**

The entire plaza was dancing to the song, whooping and clapping even though some didn't understand a word from it. Panchito and José kept their eyes trained on the crowd the entire time, searching for their friend. As the next verse began, they sang together, hoping and waiting for the third voice to join.

But it didn't happened, but they keep performing, they know Donald will come.

Meanwhile, a heartbroken duck walked through the plaza, wanting to clear his mind before returning to his temporary home. When suddenly he heard it, a happy energetic Latino music playing through the plaza.

Could it be?

The duck clumsily headed to the stage, pushing through the considerable crowd until he was at the very front. Donald's eyes watered, his beak forming a fond smile, the performers he saw were the one he most expected, he most wanted and needed right now. Of course, the two began their own dancing in front of the stage, the crowd dancing along.

at the end of the performance the plaza exploded with applause, Donald finds himself clapping and cheering as well. Then Panchito and José stood in the middle of the makeshift scenario, holding their hands.

"Panchito!"

"José!"

They sang, and suddenly, it happened, what they wanted most.

"And Donald!"

The two Latinos looked up, seeing their best friend there, and soon, Donald was right outside the crowd. As soon as he was near his friends, Panchito and José rushed towards their sworn brother and pulled him into a hug.

"The three Caballeros!"

The three brothers grinned, tightening the hug, and already feeling their tears against each other. it was Donald who had said it, José noticed, but he smiled, and muttered despite his voice still slightly muffled by their hug.

"Abraço meu amigo, abraço meu grande amigo, Que coisa formidável."

The three of them laughed, and the three friends wanted so badly sat down to talk, but first things first, they need to make sure Donald was right. Donald, despite still being heartbroken by his ex-fiancee's betrayal, he was quiet and well collected, unlike them.

Normally, Panchito is the one "on the fence" when it comes to dislike someone, or being throw into a difficult situation. But now, the older of the caballeros was the most hostile, and offended by Daisy's betrayal. José, well José was a different story, on his youth he was one to jump into action when somebody dared to hurt his friends, physically or emotionally. But now, he was suddenly out of words, his usually silver tongue, useless. His thoughts drifting towards Donald's family, especially Scrooge and Gladstone, while he had not forgiven them, and doubted he ever would... heck, neither he nor Panchito liked them, just pretended to do so for Donald's sake, but the Brazilian had come to pity them in a way.

Finally, they broke apart, and with that Panchito and José took notice of Donald, his face was streaked with tears, eyes red, but he was smiling at them, and his smile was like a rainbow breaking through storm clouds.

Then suddenly, Panchito stepped forward. "Mi hermano, estoy tan feliz de verte!"

"Yo tambien, tú tonto."

The larger bird laughed, and grabbed his brother around the waist, Donald yelping in surprise, his arms were effectively pinned to his sides and Panchito spun him around in the air for all that was worth.

"Francisco!" Donald squeaked as the rooster started to spin him in mid air faster and faster "Stop! Francisco voy a vomitar!"

But Panchito didn't listen and continued to spin him around, laughing. Suddenly, at that moment there was a collective awkward and not totally fake cough, and Panchito let go of the duck in shock. The two, birds were very dizzy by all the spinning that stumbled around, with José trying to help but they ended smashing into one another and landing in a heap on the floor, José lay dazed a few steps away. Apparently Angus, with his wrist in a cast chose that moment to walk through the crowd with a camera man behind him.

"Let me through you Dumb heads!" he said as he walked through "wherever the news are, Angus Fangus will - WHOA!"

Angus stared with his beak open at the very sight before him, not only him, but also the entire plaza, the camera recording the event. Donald laying on the ground with Panchito straddling his waste and they both looked quite blushed.

"Uh … sir?" the brown haired reporter asked, totally stunned.

"It's not what it looks like" yelled Donald, his face totally red as he tried to sit up, holding his head as the dizziness passed "Panchito was being … Panchito ...… and fell on top of me"

"Help me..." chimed José from the ground.

Angus sweat dropped, but remained serious, after his encounter with Paperinik, he needs time to heal and, will use that time to rub salt in the avenger's friend's wounds.

"What were you doing?" The poison was so evident, that even the people around them could notice it.

"We're visiting him" Angus turned towards the Brazilian accented voice, José who was staring hard at him. "What's wrong about it? We're visiting him in this hard time."

"Besides..." Panchito added. "We're a band, and we're about to sing our trademark song."

With a playful grin, Donald quickly shoved Panchito off of him. Both friends laughed a bit at the situation and José just rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered how they ended up being the magical guardians of this dimension.

"But I don't have an instrument!" Donald argued.

Panchito of course gave no time for that. "Here, amigos! Donald!" he tossed a mariachi hat to Donald, which was slightly oversized and a violin.

"Where did that come from!?" Somebody asked aloud, receiving no answer.

"José!" Said bird casually caught the hat, and winked.

Laughing and feeling very happy Panchito exclaimed "Now, we're the three Caballeros!"

The band got on stage with Panchito yelling. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- OH!"

Now, the three friends started playing their tone.

 **"We're Three caballeros, three brave caballeros.**

 **They say we are birds of a feaaaaaather!"**

They sang in unison, their voices in harmony. As they sang, they made arm motions of birds flying, followed by chirping noises. But, as expected they were out of shape, and a bit clumsy, Donald even tripped. They almost stomped on his hand, giving the whole band a sense of deja vu, but with the help of his friends, he recovered quickly.

 **"We're happy amigos, no matter where he goes...**

 **The one, two, and three goes We're always togetheeeeer!"**

They bunched up against each other, with Panchito in the middle and together began hopping, then taking off their sombreros with big smiles. The most sincere smile they ever gave in years.

"WOOOOH!"

The three suddenly broke their formation, and ran around doing silly things, playing their instruments, even dancing with girls, exempt José, who didn't took a girl, and then, they went back into perfect formation.

 **"We're three happy chappies with snappy sarapes..."**

They danced in total sync, turning around to show the public that on the other arm, they had indeed colorful sarapes draped over them.

"Where did that come from?"

 **"You'll find us beneath our sombrerooooooooos!"**

They bowed, but surprisingly the three friends started shrinking until the hats fall to the floor, the audience gasping in amazement. Suddenly appearing behind the fountain and began dancing around them in their own ways.

 **"We're brave and we'll stay so"** José sang individually.

 **"We're bright as a peso!"** Panchito sang as he pulled out a shiny coin.

 **"Who says so!?"** Donald demanded in fake cockiness.

 **"We say so!"** Panchito and José responded, pointing a finger gun and umbrella at his face. Donald faking nervousness.

The audience, and Angus gasped, some people applauding, some cheering. But the three caballeros quickly feigned innocence by hugging him, even kissing him on his cheeks. To which the audience laughed, José wasted no spence in trying to impress the audience, he pulled his umbrella, playing a trumpet solo on it.

 **"Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhhhh!**

 **We have the stars to guide us! "**

The musicians did their old trick, with them pretending to stargazing, bending backwards, but the duck accidentally fell flat on his back. Making it all more hilarious, but he got right back up, with José's help, and was ready when the next part of the song came.

 **"Guitars here beside us...**

 **To play as we go!"**

José conjured instruments with his magic, hiding them at theirs backs, but like always certain duck ended up with a cello instead of a guitar.

 **"We sing and we Samba!"** Sang Donald.

 **"We shout..."** continued José.

 **"Ay Caramba!"** the rooster exclaimed proudly, throwing his arms up.

 **"What means, Ay caramba?"** the parrot asked, with both hands on his hips.

 **"Oh yes, I don't know"** the red head shrugged with a shy smile.

 **"Ohhhhhh through fair or stormy weatheeeeeeeeer!**

 **We stand close together!**

 **Like books on a shelf!"**

Panchito and José yanked Donald into the middle, and with their hips began pressing up against him with bright smiles, while Donald was feeling very crushed, but smiling.

 **"And pals though we may be..."** Donald sang.

 **"When some Latin baby"** José continued.

 **"Says yes no or maybe"** finished Panchito.

Panchito and Donald whistled at a gorgeous hispanic girl among the public, and she blushed. However, a certain parrot looked away, his face red, because he already had a girlfriend, Ro.

 **"Each man is for himself!"** The three sang.

José, looking pretty ashamed of his friends' behavior, was the one to grab them by the back of the shirts to stop them.

 **"Ayyyyyyyy Jalisco no te rajes"** Panchito stopped struggling, and pretended to do a feminine pose, blinking cutely his reddish brown eyes.

 **"Me sale del alma - "**

Donald snatched José's umbrella off of his hands, now playing it as a flute, adding even more awed looks.

 **" - Gritar con calor!"** Panchito sang as he danced with sombrero in hand.

Now the parrot appeared with a flute, playing with the American duck as the other shouted and jumped excitedly.

 **"Abrir todo el pecho...**

 **pa' echar este grito!**

 **Que lindo es Jalisco"**

A handful of confetti got thrown on stage from somewhere.

 **"Palabra de...**

 **Honoooooooooooooor!"**

Panchito like always could hold the note for long, no matter how many years went by, that guy had some strong set of lungs. Once he finished, they gave a very loud shriek.

With that the whole plaza giving them a unanimous applause, even Angus clapped.

[•••••]

Meanwhile... at The Agency.

Anne was stressed, anxious and totally nervous. Today was graduation day, a group of friends and herself are going to be finally be named official agents.

She doesn't think she's ready. She needed to think, because the thought of facing her father was terrifying.

Her shift at work ended a few hours before Donald's, and she decided to train before heading home. Her bandaged covered hands hitting the punching bag repeatedly, denting the leather slightly. The training tool swiveled backward with every punch, with sweat dripping down the sides of her forehead, and she smelled, but she didn't seem to mind.

At some point, the amount of abuse the punching bag and her knuckles suffered enough. The girl stopped her outburst abruptly and rested one of her fists on the bag. She used the other hand to wipe at her face and turned around.

Her instructor smiled at her.

"You did great, Anne."

She only nodded, wiped the sweat from her forehead on her T-shirt and turned around to grab his bag. She walked through the door and made her way to the common room, wanting to grab her father's computer.

The Agency's training campus could be easily compared to a bee hive, everyone was busy getting themselves ready for the upcoming graduation, preparing their oaths, thinking about what their aliases' name would be and some were trying on their new suit. Anne walked through campus, waving to the ones that waved her.

She reached the common room, it was empty, which was perfect. She briefly dedicated herself to watch the wanted poster on the wall, with big, bold red letters "Traitor" on it. The photo of Kay k on it, with a reward.

She let herself fall on the couch, she reached through her bag and pulled a bunch of letters. In her hands rested eighty letters, all unanswered, all from him.

All from Max.

He kept writing her even though she never sent a reply, she never even read any of them, because if she read only one, she would pack her bags and hurry back home to him, and that would've been suicide, thanks to The Organization. She decided now was the right time to finally read those letters, she sighed as she opened the first envelope.

When she was done with all, someone entered the room, it was her father.

"Roxanne"

She half laughed."It's been a while since someone called me that."

Her father didn't say anything, he couldn't. Thanks to him, her life got destroyed.

He was chosen by The Agency since he was eighteen, and served for years, even after married he continued serving, he even knew the new recruits, Double Duck and SuperHound. But then, Roxanne was born, and his wife dead, he even wonders what could have happened if his wife didn't have passed during the birth. He couldn't continue to serve, he was all what Roxanne had, and look what it brought to her.

She was smart, awfully smart, she knew about his past, and could look through his mask. As the years went by, Roxanne deployed a rare gift, she was could tell when someone was lying, she was a living lies detector. Funny, the only person who could ever lie to her was that boy, Max, SuperHound's son. She was about to graduate from high school when he was attacked in his own house, fortunately Roxanne was out with Max. He had managed to kill the intruder, an new recruit from F.O.W.L, he felt like an idiot, for falling for such stupid trick. He was gravely injured by a kamikaze trick.

When he finally woke up he discovered that he was out for two weeks, and that his home wasn't safe anymore, they had to move out. They cut off any contact with everyone, the numbers, the emails, everything except the last name.

Sirius.

He changed his name, from Fidel to Charles, and Roxanne to Annette, Anne for short. She cut her hair, she lost everything, and she never complained.

"You can have your name back, Roxanne." He said.

"Can I ?" She asked, hiding the hope from her voice. "Can we have our lives back?"

"Yes."

"Oh?" She simply muttered. Not fully believing.

Her father felt her disbelief, so he added. "The agents, the ones who had our information were killed."

Roxanne's breath hitched, she felt a pang of relief and joy as she heard those words from her father.

"Who?" She needed to know who was the person she needed to thank.

"Paperinik."

"Double Duck?"

"Yes."

"I need..." She let out a shaky breath. "To thank him, for... giving us our lives back."

Fidel nodded, and took a seat next to her. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." She replied sincerely. "I can't just go to all my old friends and say 'hey, long time no see' and pretend that I didn't left for so long without even calling."

Fidel sighed. "Yea, I guess you can't."

"I think I'll try to contact Stacey, she along with Max were very persistent trying to reach me."

"You do that."

"And maybe, I could do the same about Max."

Fidel rested his head on her shoulder, speaking out loud his concern." But darling, what if he is with someone?"

Roxanne answered without hesitation. "Then, I'll be a good friend."

[••••••••]

Kay K, the famous and most wanted traitor of The Agency have ever known. She have been running for over a year now, her head being the most wanted trophy that not only The Agency wants, but also the idiots of F.O.W.L And S.H.U.S.H, such cocky baboons.

She remembers how much Donald and her belittled those agencies, since both always are such obvious. They believe themselves so might and wise, with the best agents such as agent 22 and allies, being McDuck the most famous. But seriously, those two are nothing compared to her and Donald, and not only them, there's so much more in The Agency, not only boring agents, they have super heroes and the time police at their side. That's why only the most exceptional people can join, she half growled when remembered McDuck, only telling about his "secret live" to Della only, and even Agent 22 training her and revealing her secrets.

What a waste.

To her, Donald was the only one who deserved that information, loyal to the end. Maybe that's why she's alive, he couldn't shoot her, not even when he got the chance. But he also is just a person, a person with emotions, he only wanted to be loved for who he is, and not for being the brother and nephew of some dull headed adventurer.

A memory came to her, one about the time she let him go, and regretted for doing so.

 **"Donald, come with me." She said, she stepped over the dead girl's body without a second glance, and surprisingly, Donald did too. "Think of what we could do together!"**

 **"Unlimited" Paperinik muttered. "Together we're unlimited"**

 **She nodded, stepping closer to him. "Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been, Donald!"**

But in the end he didn't go with her, and for now she's okay with that, but if in the future they, his family make the wrong move, she's ready to take him. The room was so very quiet, so chilling, and the tense atmosphere was obvious, she got a new job, with a criminal. Elias Fog, he was working in something big, and it would mean the end of several superheroes, and the vicious man have the information of several of them, agent, villains, heroes, even just people with power, and he's going to sell it.

She was helping him, and the payment was good, but now she needed to protect him. The lone female duck seated in front of the computer tried desperately to force herself to remain calm as she sat there, typing furiously at her keyboard.

She typed:

 _ **'Paperinik'**_

She was nervous, even after betraying him, she doesn't want him to get hurt. She must erase everything about him.

The information about him was vague, very vague, and she sighed in relief.

 **Paperinik.**

 **Name: ?**

 **Other aliases: Double Duck.**

 **Place of residence: Duckburg.**

 **First seen: Villa Rosa.**

 **Alliance: The Agency.**

 **Position : Neutral**

 **Abilities: Super strength.**

 **Super resistance.**

 **Magic(?).**

 **Martial artist.**

 **Weaknesses: Old injury in left knee.**

 **Old unattended injury in left shoulder. (?)**

 **Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD).(?)**

 **Possibly Asthma.**

 **Eyes color: Brown(?)**

 **Allies: None.**

 **Enemies: Aliens(?)**

 **S.H.U.S.H.**

 **The Organization.**

 **Notes: None.**

The fierce warrior nervously tapped her fingers tip on the table, part of her was relieved that there was so vague information about him, and the other was angry, because she couldn't erase this information, it was so little that if it suddenly disappears it will compromise her position.

She decided to let it be, if she could protect him she would. She kept reading until she found another file.

'Gizmoduck'

And this time, his file was complete.

[•••••••]

"Soooooooooooo" Panchito says, as he leans against Donald's shoulder. "What do you think? The three caballeros grand return!"

"The most exiting thing ever!" Donald squeaked, rubbing Panchito's forearm affectionately.

José just hesitate a little bit before resting his head on Donald's other shoulder. "So, meu amigo. How have you been?"

"uhh... "

Panchito could sense his brother's feelings, and they were a mess, so he decided to let it be. They were currently in a very popular pizza parlor, having a lovely meal.

José however, was not going to let it be, but before he could talk, the pizza arrived. A very cheesy and sausages filled one, they devoured quickly, between talking about children, work and plans about the future.

"So, where are you staying at?" Asked Panchito.

"With Goofy's family."

"oh... George" said José "Es buen amigo."

"One of the best." Smiled Donald, and then the duck playfully punched Panchito's arm. "I've heard you're finally free from her, Hermano."

"Yeah, finally." He says. "Clara Clunk is a good chica, pero not my type."

"And... what about Ro?" Inquired Donald, since in his best friend's letters never stopped talking about her.

José almost choked on his food. "Well... you see..."

"yes?"

"I almost proposed to her."

Donald smiled, but it was stained, just as Panchito's, and it was the rooster who asked.

"But something happened, isn't it?"

José sighed, remaining silent "Jackie."

José flinched, his beak twisting like he had tasted something sour. "OH deus no! Not the navy nicknames!"

"Jackie!" Playfully mocked Panchito. José smirked, and saying "Frankie!"

Donald finally let out a loud laugh, both friends turned to him with evil smirks. " Fannie!"

They shared a laugh, and even started a mini food war, before the mood died, and José started talking.

"I made love to her, guys." He says "And, after that wanted her to become my wife, but his father found out."

Donald softly growled, and Panchito's fist tightens.

" . ." Donald asked through raged breaths.

"He sent her to Portugal, to her grandmother's family, so she can marry a good man."

"bullshit!" Panchito hissed.

"But..." continued "In the bright side of my life, Minerva is more a mother than ever."

And with that, they spent the rest of the meal talking quietly about the boy's lives.

[•••••••]

After their "nightmare" Huey and Louie practically went to the boat house to hide. Louie the most glad that now that his brother knows, and can understand better. Dewey and Webby were knowher to be seen, maybe adventuring on their own, and if Louie is honest he doesn't care, right now he needs someone who understands.

Huey is now reading the book about Don Dugo, and since he got a better reading comprehension he even remarked something points Louie didn't noticed.

"This information is incomplete." Huey said convinced.

"How do you know?" Asked Louie.

"There's a lot of messy time jumps, and vague references and information about Merida, it's like someone just wanted to erase any track of her" Huey says, placing down.

"Then... how could the author know about her?" Louie asks, slightly shaking.

"One of the consulted courses is the diary of Guillermo Gonzalez" Huey informed his brother.

"And what about it...?"

"After Don Dugo's death, the only written source of Merida's life is this diary." He says. "I tried looking for her on internet or in another book, and there's nothing, even in the official McDuck's family tree published by Scrooge himself."

"Wicked..." Louie commented. "Do you think we can find something on uncle Donald's closet?"

"Why the closet?" Asks Huey, raising an eyebrow.

Louie shrugs. "I don't know, just a feeling."

"I guess is worth a shot." Huey says, both brothers going to his uncle's closet.

Their search was almost fruitless, until they found a box, in the box were several letters, which couldn't read since all were written in Portuguese. A few golden coins and jewelry, photos and an old book.

Huey took the book, and opened it." It's a diary... uncle Donald's diary."

"uhh, what?"

"Yeah, it's an old diary." Huey says, as he reads the last entry. " It was written ages ago."

"What do you think? Should we read it?" Louie asks Huey.

The older brother ponders about it for a few minutes, before reading in a quiet tone the first entry.

"Today I'm turning eighteen, and I'm starting a diary, surprisingly gifted by Walt, Mickey's father. Weird, I thought he hated me for being the "Gothic" boy and a bad influence.

I'm writing this because I need something to get this out, and thankfully he gave me that way. "

"wow, uncle Donald was gothic?" Blurted Huey.

"Weird" commented Louie. "I've never see him without his sailor stylish kind of clothing."

Huey gulped nervously, feeling his own feelings and his brother's. "Should we tell Dewey and Webby about this?"

Louie pondered about it, but shook his head." Let's call it a revenge."

"Revenge?" Huey exclaimed "why?"

Huey felt a blush of emotions, almost suffocating, Louie's still bitter about Dewey's hiding the truth and trusting Webby more than them.

"As you wish." The red capped sibling.

Without any further word Huey re started the reading.

"Walter is a complicate man, conservative and strict. He reminds me about my own father, and in a little bit extend to uncle Scrooge.

Speaking about him, he's the reason why I'm having self doubt right now, he always wanted me to be more like Della, more like a McDuck... but I'm not a McDuck. Well, not only a McDuck, I love my mother, but sometimes uncle Scrooge oversees my father."

Huey and Louie shared a look, but then, continued.

" it's frustrating, I'm not only the son of Hortense McDuck, I'm also the son of Quakmore Duck, but... apparently Della forgot everything he ever taught us. I'm not an adventurer, I'm not a treasure hunter and not a McDuck. But uncle Scrooge never listen to me, or at least pretend to, and he still have the audacity to ask why I'm such a rebellious child. And worst of all, Della is obvious to this. "

Louie could feel the self doubt, he could totally say he's the same. Unknown to Louie, Huey felt his emotions, and wonder since when his brother felt like that.

" I feel so tired, so angry to be caught up in their expectations, they're trying to make me live their dream but I'm always causing them so much frustration, and yeah, I know they only want the best for me but they actually forcefully wanted me to show more interests.

Always wondering why I'm still whit the Grunge phase, or why I don't show my emotions frequently. They ignore my true wishes, and then expect me to always keep a big bright smile, but I can't. I want to get out of here and write my own fate."

Huey paused, and looked at his younger brother, already feeling his angst. "Have you ever feel like that?"

Louie didn't respond. "I'm serous Louie. Have you?"

Louie braced himself. "Sometimes..."

Huey gasped, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Why haven't you said anything!?"

"How could I? Each of you are natural adventurers... I didn't wanted to disappoint you or uncle Scrooge."

Huey quickly embraced Louie." Louie, gosh... just don't think like that."

"But what about the whole adventure in our blood and everything like that." Louie says in a tiny voice. "What about Dewey?"

"Dewey it's reckless... but he can learn. If you don't feel comfortable with what we're doing just talk to us." Huey explained, rubbing circles in the youngest's back. " And I'm sure everyone will understand, even if Dewey or uncle Scrooge get mad, uncle Donald will protect you and eventually Dewey and Scrooge would understand as well."

Louie sniffed, looking at his brother's eyes. "You think so?"

Huey smiled, nodding. "Absolutely, and besides, you already have all my support."

They hugged again, and stayed like that for five minutes, until Huey said. "Come on, let's read a bit more before going back for dinner."

And with that, both brothers read more, and actually not stopping until necessary.

[•••••••]

Bentina Beakley walked through the S.H.U.S.H's corridors in a hurry, barely noticing the fellow agents who tried to wave her. She was a little bit pissed, she was in the middle of cooking when a call stopped her, it was Ludwig Von Drake, her boss.

'You need to come to see me'

She almost refused, because she's still angry at him, because he couldn't get Paperinik to pay for his crime. But in the end, she knew she had to go, probably to hear another warning, probably to go on another mission, and if she's honest, she hopes it isn't the case, because tonight wanted to hunt Paperinik.

With a growl she remembers the night when her pupil died, where the little agent 33, as she decided to be called was killed while trying to stop the criminal Kay K. Paperinik did nothing to apprehend the murderous girl, and when agent 33 tried to stop both of them, Kay K killed her.

And Paperinik did nothing.

"Glad to see you here, agent 22."

The voice of her commander brought her back into reality.

"Headmaster." She said. "What can I do for you."

Ludwig gave a little chuckle, shaking his head at her. "What's the rush, young one? You need to relax."

Bentina had to count in her head to not snap at him, she forced smile as she says. "With all due respect, headmaster, I have so much work to do. If you could be kind enough to inform me why I'm here, I'll be grateful."

Ludwig sighed, fully knowing the reason behind her behavior. "You know I couldn't do more in that case, agent."

Bentina clicked her tongue. "He helped the murder of an agent, sir. I believe I've the right to be angry."

"Do you? Why the sudden attachment?" Ludwig countered. The usually calm duck almost losing his temper. "You should amend yourself, Bentina. This accident is interfering your work, and you don't know the fully details about the incident."

"Kay J killed a fellow agent" she snaps. " Do you realize that? She should be facing punishment, but thanks to Paperinik she got away."

"That man is not part of our order!" Ludwig's voice raises.

"And that's what makes the crime worse." Bentina yelled. "We should've arrested him! He doesn't even show any regrets or shame for what he has done!"

Ludwig gave a dry laugh. "He's not just going to show you!"

"He deserved death. " She said coldly. "And you didn't helped to give him the punishment he deserved."

Ludwig just stares at her in shock. "Why do you hate him so much. "

Bentina turned her head to her side. "You wouldn't understand. "

Ludwig wants to try to get her to talk, but know it isn't wise right now, with a small shake of his head he processed to inform her about the new information he got.

"I need you to prevent Scrooge ruining a lunch."

"What!?" She exclaimed. "Sir, you got me here just to do that?"

"I heard the reunion is very important, " Ludwig cleared his throat. "The lunch, in the Duck plaza hotel is between Spettro Ducklair, Flintheart Glomgold and Paperinik."

Bentina clicked her tongue, hiding a groan under her breath. It was not a secret Scrooge McDuck hates those three, and will attempt something.

"Why are they even meeting, I've heard Spettro Ducklair, unlike his sisters is very secretive... just like his father." Bentina explained. "And Paperinik is as wanted as a criminal as he's admired as a hero, why would they waste their time with Glomgold?"

Ludwig passed his hand over his tired face. "So... what The Agency says it's truth..."

Bentina's eyes widened. "What did they said...?"

"We over estimate our enemies, and that is a dangerous mistake paid with blood."

Bentina said nothing, but Ludwig could see the rage forming in her eyes.

"I will try, sir."

Was all what she said before leaving, Ludwig letting her, since is particularly his fault she's like that.

"Please... don't do something stupid."

[••••••]

 **Later that night.**

"You can't be serious!" Exclaims Donald, as he finished putting his suit on.

"You know I can't lie to you, old cape." Answered the green A.I

"But Glomgold!" Donald argues, as he puts his mask over his face. "Why him?"

Uno just glared at him, almost as dismissing him. "Are orders from above."

With that Donald only nodded. Today was a a long day, with great emotional meeting, some good others not. He's exhausted from today and after leaving Panchito and José in their hotel he wanted to go to sleep, and even was about to ask Fenton to do tonight's patrol alone, but his luck attacked again, as Fenton called him, asking exactly the same and Donald didn't have the heart to say no.

"okay. Tomorrow then?" He said calmly. " at Duck plaza hotel?"

The A.I nodded. " I'm sorry they didn't respected your free day."

Donald smiled sadly, yeah, before this he already had plans for tomorrow to spend time with the kids, but with this he better think about something else. "Don't worry, Uno."

He teleported outside the lair, and made his way across the city. Tonight was very calm, the snow still covering the place helped to hold back some criminals, and Ma Beagle was out of the picture since it was one of her child's birthday. That gave him peace, maybe with enough luck, he can just call the night and go home, with a slow pace he went towards the building's border. The night was chilly for the snow, but regardless of that, it was beautiful bringing back a lot of childhood memories. From where Paperinik stood, he could look over the city, his gaze finding the mansion. And with that the kids, his uncle and cousin.

He was so deep in thought that he barely noticed the wind brushing against him, making his cape dance with the wind. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, grabbing his gun and quickly pointing it to his new opponent, his eyes briefly betrayed surprise before turning dull.

"Agent 22"

Said agent had the same black look as his on her face, totally unfazed to be pointed at with a gun. Slowly, Paperinik lowered his weapon, fighting the instincts telling him otherwise.

"What brings you here, agent?" He asks, his voice raspy. And Donald is glad about having the voice modulator, because Beakley would totally recognize him without it.

"You perfectly known what!" She the punched him straight in the face, so fast that he doesn't even had time to react.

Paperinik groaned in pain, his nose was bloody and she noticed small tears forming in his brow eyes.

"What's the meaning of this!" He roared.

Bentina gritted her teeth in a cold smirk that made Donald sick and replied, "I came here to punish you for the murder of Agent 33!"

Donald felt his stomach drop. "I didn't kill her, it was my ex partner and besides I was already judged and punished."

Beakley's smirk grew. "I know. But I want a piece of the cake as well."

Donald was panicking, he almost considered fleeing the scene, but knowing Beakley she'll surely follow. "If a duel is what you want you know the rules, we need each a witness, otherwise it's a murder attempt."

Donald really hoped that could stop her, but of course not. "You didn't care much about the rules when you let her die."

Donald tried to think something to say, something to do right now, he doesn't want to hurt Beakley, but also his pride doesn't let him be the training dummy of his housekeeper.

With a frustrated sigh he gave her his back, and his next words could be heard ringing over and over in Bentina's ears.

"Go away, agent. I have no interest in you at the moment."

He turned again to leave, but Beakley stopped him. The vigilante could definitely tell that his opponent was starting to look more and more aggressive and furious, a face he never saw before, not even in the shadow war. Her eyes glowed with an intense fierceness she had never seen from him before, and he was starting to get nervous.

"What happened to the calm and controlled Paperinik we know and fear?" She laughs, giving him a small poke in his chest. "Am I making you nervous?"

It took everything in his very being to not flinch at her touch, he needed then another plan, maybe some manipulation or blackmail.

"Are you sure you want a fight? I have nobody left in my life, so I can fight without a fear." He said, his voice cold and his eyes locked into hers. "What about you, agent?"

The female agent gasped, she even gave a few steps backwards, her face revealing her thoughts: fear. Beakley must admit she didn't expect that, she's have never been known as a coward, but she can't give herself the luxury to fight to death with Paperinik. In fact killing him was never an option, she only wanted to beat him into next dimension, but it looks like Paperinik wasn't playing.

"Seems to me you picked a fight with me and now you're too scared to go through with it." he smirked. "Run along, agent. I'll keep this only between us."

As soon as his words left his beak he knew he fucked up, Beakley was totally pissed and took a fighting stance.

"Let's just do this," she replied, finally smiling at the thought of fighting him.

Donald was now helpless on stopping her, without another option but to fight he slowly gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he glared angrily at her. "Be reasonable! Even if you win you will get yourself in trouble!"

There were no words, just anger and hatred towards him. She bared his teeth furiously at him, Paperinik had his dread over boiling, he slowly inhaled. Without any warning she jumped at him, with the female duck throwing a right punch at the masked one as he raised his shield. Successfully blocking her punches and both struggled for an advantage, Beakley to beat him and Paperinik to knock her out and go away. Swiftly, Beakley let go and flung her left foot towards her opponent's ribs, fully intending to at least break one. Donald barely caught her foot, and again tried to reason with her.

"Stop this madness! You're too angry to reason!" He gasped, as he could hardly keep his hold on her foot. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you don't know how it feels!" She snapped, and attacked him with an electric weapons, as the electricity went through his body he almost let go.

" Uno, attiva la difesa!" She heard Paperinik cry, and she frowned. Of all the languages she had learned, Italian wasn't one of them.

And suddenly, the electricity didn't affected him anymore, and before she could react, Paperinik slowly flew her off her feet by swinging her in a small circle. Quickly she put her hands on the floor and twisted her legs, stopping Paperinik from whatever his plan was. Paperinik grunted in pain as the agent took his free foot and flung it into his chin. Paperinik almost lost consciousness by the hit, sending him flying towards the next rooftop, and Beakley jumped after him.

She almost managed to jump onto him, but in a moment of luck he made a trick he learned from watching "The lion king" and he almost laughed as it worked.

Beakley got knocked into several sheets and different kind of clothing that were there being hung to dry on racks. The larger agent became entangled with the clothes, and Paperinik took opportunity. Paperinik ran over the border and was about to jump and call for Uno, but Beakley wasn't done yet, she tackled him, sending them off the border. Donald gasped in horror as they continued to fall, and not even that stopped Beakley to keep pounding on him. He needed to think fast, the fall would most likely kill them both, he moved faster that he have ever before, raised his right arm, pointing his shield to somewhere. He then used his super strength to keep a firm hold on Beakley, who suddenly went limp, maybe from shock, and pulled the trigger of his shield's grappling hook, launching it upwards, holding onto something solid.

The line went flat, making an audience sound as it stopped their fall, Donald didn't bothered to hold down the scream due the pain in his arm. He let go of Beakley, dropping her rather roughly to the ground, Paperinik stayed like that hanging there for a moment, as Beakley tried to gather herself, she dragged herself a few inches, shaking as she stood.

It took a moment before both of them were good enough to talk, being Paperinik the first.

"Are you insane!?"

"Possibly..." was her honest answer.

 **"Old cape! I think I know why she's so defensive of that agent"** he heard Uno say through his earpiece, as he watched Beakley gathering herself for round two.

"I'm all ears..." he said between gasps.

 **"Bentina Beakley had a daughter..."** he started.

'Webby's mom' he thought.

 **"Unlike her mother, Meredith Beakley never joined S.H.U.S.H, neither did her husband, they were deep into The Agency's elite... "**

Donald's eyes widened, and his hands started to sweat. "Shit..."

 **"They got killed during a mission, and The Agency had to set up a cover story..."**

Donald cursed as he keeps listening, and he swears as he sees Beakley finally recovered. "I take she didn't knew the truth."

 **"Correct."**

"And the other girl?"

 **"Hacking into the files I could gather more information, Agent 33 and Meredith Beakley were very similar, hair, techniques, they even were born the same day and month."**

"I see... " he whispers.

 **"What are you gonna do?"**

"Something stupid... " he said as he cut the communication.

Beakley was about to say something, but before she could Paperinik spoke, and what he said stole the air of her lungs.

"Enough, Bentina."

The floor beneath her shattered, her eyes almost falling out, her beak hanged open.

He knows...

Paperinik knows.

"H- how...?" She asks defeated.

"Bentina Beakley... for the safety of your grandchild stop."

She didn't said a word, she walked towards him, and hoped she could get his silence. But before could get close enough, he said.

"Stop." And she did.

"I'm sorry, what I'm about to do is selfish... " he started saying. "But I need to do it."

Before she could speak, Paperinik did something that made her blood freeze. In one fluid motion, Paperinik took off his mask and let it get carried away by the wind. He didn't look directly at Beakley, he just couldn't and instead frowned down in shame, but he could still see the look of astonishment on her face as she witnessed his face.

"Donald..."

He faced her, a blank look on his face, but the whole ordeal took a lot from him. He sank to his knees, exhausted, Donald places his two hands on the ground and bent over grasping his right wrist. He starts panting, his wrist is now surely broken, and and now he must face Beakley as Donald, he needs to ignore the pain, just for a little more moments. But a sharp pain in his wrist forced him to be careful, warning him to take it easy, Beakley, however, wasn't fazed by the Donald's sudden collapse.

In fact, she simply laughs. "I can't believe this... you"

"I see you don't take kindly being lied to." He said coldly.

"No I don't..." She walks towards him, but stop as Donald raised his head, and to her astonishment his eyes glowed purple.

She froze, not believing what she was seeing. Maybe this person before him wasn't Donald, maybe it was a demon, and now she was alone with it. Now it was her who tried to think of a way out of this dangerous situation. Donald straighten himself up, his face turning serious, despite the smile he was giving her.

"Are you afraid?" He asked in a shyly voice, and yeah she was, but she wasn't going to admit it. "Don't be ashamed. Sometimes, fear is the most reasonable reaction to some situations."

Bentina pointed her gun to him, the audible "click, clack" echoed in the alley they were in, her finger firm on the trigger. That unnerving attitude, this beast she was facing was clearly not Donald.

Donald raised his left arm, his hand glowing purple. "Please forgive me."

Before she could pull the trigger, he yelled. "Immobulus"

Bentina panicked when she froze, she couldn't move, she couldn't scream and she could barely think, she was helpless, her heart raced as he walked over to her. If she could, she would've screamed when he rested his unharmed hand on her cheek, his eyes unnaturally purple, all she could do was look at him, moving her gaze.

"I NEED to let this out, Bentina." He cooed "Dark times are coming, I can feel it and my uncle will be like an ant against it. Now that my friends, my brothers in arms are back I realized the truth."

He leaned closer, almost intimate in her ear, so he was sure only her could hear him. "I'm going to die."

Unknown to him, Beakley was screaming, wanting to offer her help, all the fear gone. He stepped back, taking her face in his hands, giving her a small smile.

"And there's nothing you can do... I can't be helped, I can't be saved... " he said. "But what I CAN do is promise you that everything will be okay, I'll make sure I'm the only sacrifice."

A lone tear falls from her eye, and he wiped it, his voice calm as he continued. "Don't worry, you won't remember any of this... that's why I must apologize to you, I caused you all of this stress just for me to get a break."

And he's glad that the spell he used effects the technology as well, Uno never heard this conversation, and he intends to keep it that way. With a last sigh, his eyes turned completely purple, preparing himself for the pain of the spell. Beakley wanted to convince Donald to let her help, but, she knows it's useless, and deep inside her, she prays for his promise to come true, because of someone as powerful as him is afraid, then surely Scrooge is doomed.

"Clauditis"

For a several agonizing seconds, Donald caught the glimpse of terror on Beakley's face, as he as well started to feel the pain. He saw her emotions of pain, hurt and betrayal, playing freely over her eyes as he extracts the memories, blood dripping from his nose, before her face went blank, her eyes lost in an unseeing haze, and he wonders, she was paralyzed by his former curse, did she suffer more because of that? But he wasn't done, not yet, the last part, and the most painful it's about to begin, and the sudden blessing of a electric storm muffled his scandal, thunder roaring in the sky deafened over his loud screams of pain.

Dark times are coming.

 **End of chapter 8**

 **Donald knows something big it's about to happen.**

 **Spettro means spectrum in Italian, I decided to give Uno fake identity a name other than Uno, and since well he's not a real person, he's like a ghost, a spectrum.**

 **Now, I need your opinion, I'm having problems about the romance with Donald, he's currently in a love triangle, with Daisy an Kay K. I don't know who to choose, since yeah Daisy is Canon and with Kay it's just mere speculations, I see her as Goldy, and a romance with her would be intense, like with Catwoman and Batman. So what do you think, with Daisy I could pull a Hamilton, and have Donald eventually forgive Daisy or Donald could Date Kay, and bring her back to the good side.**

 **What do you all think?**

 **Daisy or Kay?**

 **please vote, the one who receives more love will be the official pairing.**

 **Vote!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beyond our masks.**

 **Summary: As far as the Mcduck clan know there are no more secret between them, or at least that's what the triplets and Scrooge thought. Now, shortly after Magica's defeat more troubles arrive, and in the middle of this is a parrot, a rooster, and an android.**

 **Notes: English is not my first language... so excuse my errors, I will try my best. This fic it's actually a mash up of several concepts of Donald's adventures and alter egos, such as the duck avenger (Paperinik o Pk) or the legend of the three caballeros.**

 **And also I can't write Scrooge's accent.**

 **Post shadows war**

 **" Fear leads to anger.**

 **Anger leads to hate.**

 **Hate leads to suffering. "**

• **Yoda, Star Wars.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ducktales**

 **Note:**

 **Since Panchito, Donald and José have magic I'm borrowing some spell and concepts from J.K Rowling.**

 **But her universe belongs to her.**

 **I got a cover image! All Thanks to Nobody's Silent.**

 **Notes: Guess Kay J won.**

 **Now, there's something you must know and it will be mentioned in the story in the future.**

 **Every magi is classified in a group, and it depends on what kind of magic they use: White, Black and Grey.**

 **Black magic users: Not all of them are evil, and not all of them are as powerful as others. Most of them are powerful, and their magic is corruptive, letting a small trademark on its user. They're all silver tongues and manipulative, experts on mind control spells. And they're incapable of healing spells.**

 **You must be born with dark magic, since anyone who tried to learn dark while being a White user went mad with power.**

 **Famous users: Magica (her trademark, her green feathers and yellow eyes) José (his trademark, his hands are slightly burned, so he wears gloves to hide them)**

 **Grey magic: They are very unusual users, and it's more like a condition than anything else. A grey user is born when a white user is possessed or cursed. So they are capable of doing black magic, and still being able to do healing magic, they're in the middle of both benefits, but are caught in the middle f the problems too, since the black magic cost them a lot of energy. They must have a lot of training, so they don't go bad, their eyes also change, when they use White magic their eyes glow blue, when they use black their eyes glow purple.**

 **Famous users: Donald, after *spoiler***

 **White magic: most of the magic users are white users, they can be as powerful as the black and grey ones. They can use healing magic, and protective magic. Their eyes glow White or blue.**

 **Famous users: Panchito.**

 **Chapter 9: what once was mine.**

Donald was withering in agony on the floor, his throat has gone raw from his screaming. Beakley was unconscious on the floor, a mercy compared with the agony Donald's going through.

He spat a small amount of blood before getting back on his feet. Donald then rushed to Beakley's side, completely forgetting about his own exhaustion. He needed to worry about her now.

Exhausted and panting, the vigilante gathered around the unconscious agent.

"Old cape..." Uno said through his earpiece, surprised. "What did you just do?"

Wiping his sweaty forehead, Donald looked up, the rain refreshing him a bit. What's with the weather? Rain and snow, he need to find the problem quickly, and with enough luck, solve it.

"What I have to." he said, barely glancing at the fallen agent, then he breathed out a sigh of relief, and slumped against the wall. But his relief was short lived, he couldn't leave Beakley here, and obviously he can't carry her all the way towards the mansion.

Then he remembered that girl, Anne, she said she could help him any time, and well, all he needs right now it's a ride. He can convince Beakley that he just found her here, then play stupid with her. Nodding he ordered Uno to call Anne.

After a few beebs, the sweet voice of the girl answered, and it sounded fully awake. Good.

"Hello?"

"Anne, it's me."

"Sir, What do you need?" She said. " are you hurt?"

"No. Look, Anne, I'm going to the point." He said, harshly. "I need your help. By any chance you have a car?"

Anne remained silent for a few seconds, and Donald fears that the girl doesn't have a vehicle, after all she's pretty young.

"Yes, yes I have." She said quickly, nervous. "Do you need to hide a body? Must I bring you a new uniform and have a alibi for you?"

Donald blushed, how did she knows it's a mistery to him. "Kind of... Look, just come here, and yes, bring the uniform, and think a little lie about me being with you at work."

"Where to?" She asked.

"I'll send you the directions, thanks for your help."

"No. Thank you" she muttered before hanging up.

Now, he needed to tell Goofy that he won't be going back to sleep tonight, at least not to his apartment. He closed his eyes, concentrating in his magic.

"Expecto Patronum." He whispers.

Even now, after everything he went through these days, and why not, years. He's astonished at how easy it is for him to conjure a Patronus, maybe because his most happy memory it's unusual.

The air around him formed a silvery fog, taking a form, a serpentine form, before him, his patronus, a big serpent bowed to him.

"Goofy, I need to do something tonight, I will tell you tomorrow. I will sleep out tonight"

And with that, his patronus flew out of sight. Sighing, he turned his attention to the unconscious Beakley, this is going to be a long night.

"Ancestors, have mercy on me..."

[••••••]

Sylvia was resting peacefully on Goofy's chest, and he was greedily losing himself on her Sweet essence. Finally, after years of mourning he could move on. But even so, he won't forget his first wife, Penelope.

Penelope Pooch, a long red haired girl who made him act even more goofy near her. She was his first love, his first time, his wife, and the one who gave him Max. She was friend of Minnie and Daisy, and it all started as a triple date. And they ended up pretty well, like yeah due Mickey and Donald's awkwardness they didn't start a relationship with their date right away. Unlike them, when he went to drop Penelope to her house, he got the balls to ask her out again, but now as a pairing.

And she said yes!

Eventually, they got to the next level, resulting on Max and him dropping college along with Donald. On the day they married, Donald got him a fabulous vacation on Mexico as a honeymoon, thanks to his Navy friend, Francisco. But not only that, he got his wife a very rare gift, a silver locket. A slightly heavy locket, medium sized, circle shaped, with a glittering dark purple stone inlay on the front. And when you opened it a little melanic song would play.

It looked expensive.

Of course they tried to politely reject the gift, but then Donald said.

"Then, instead of giving it to you completely, I'll just let you borrow it."

And they accepted, as the years went by, his wife suddenly fell ill, and eventually passed. But before she did, on her death bed, she asked him to return the locket back to Donald. She directly confessed that she was going to write that on her will, so no one of her family can get it.

She trusted him with that task, and he failed. He couldn't give that locket back, it was all he has left from her, besides Max. So, instead he hided that locket for years, and never told Donald about. But to his immense pain, the locket stopped working, when open it no longer played that song.

But now, after years of self hate, he can finally let her go, and by that, he can finally return the locket back. Sighing, he looked to his right, where the clock was.

2:30 A.M

Worried, Goofy was going to call him, but stopped on his tracks when he noticed a large transparent serpent on the floor. And for some reason, he wasn't scare.

Then, the serpent spoke.

 _ **"Goofy, I need to do something tonight, I will tell you tomorrow. I will sleep out tonight"**_

Then, it disappeared. A tired sigh left his lips as he laid down, more worried than ever.

"Donald...I hope you know what you're doing."

[••••••]

Anne was making sure Beakley was still breathing as he changed his bloody uniform.

"Thanks for helping me!" He said as hr finished changing.

"No problem, avenger." She said. "After all, I own you one."

Donald raised an an eyebrow. "Huh? What do you mean?"

She faced him, her eyes shinning with tears. "All I'm going to say it's that you killed the ones who destroyed my life."

Donald frowned, but nodded afterwards. "I need to wake her up"

"Do as you must." She quickly said. "Nothing I see here will leave my lips."

"Enervate!" Donald yelled, causing the form on the ground let out a high-pitched gasp, Donald then put his "worried friend" mask on

"Oh thanks God, Beakley." Hr whispered with a shaky voice, impressing Anne. "You're okay! Feeling any better?"

Beakley could barely keep her eyes open, she wanted to ask what happened, but her tongue was heavy and her thoughts clouded. Donald noticed, and he quietly says:

"I found you here. What were you doing?"

Again, Beakley tried to say something, but her tongue wasn't obeying her command. Donald smiled sweetly at her, helping her to stand.

"It doesn't matter." He said, guiding her into a car, his work mate's car. "You don't have to answer right now. I'm taking you home."

Beakley felt something was wrong, her gut has telling her to run. But why should she? It's Donald, he would never harm her.

Right?

[•••••]

The moment Louie opened his eyes, he knew he was dreaming. That sensation he has grew used by now, but luckily for him this dream was different. He felt safe.

He was in the mansion, in one of the several halls, he wandered for a while until a room caught his attention. He opened the door slowly and stepped in, his eyebrow arching up in surprise of what he found there.

His uncle Donald with a baby.

Donald smiled sweetly as he sat down in the rocking chair, humming an old lullaby to the sleeping child nestled in his arms. Louie unexpectedly felt a pang of envy flow on his chest, before he shook his head. Louie keep looking at his uncle as he sat in a rocking chair, his foot pushing against the ground to make the chair move.

Louie got closer, standing next to his uncle and now glaring at the child closely. The boy, he assumed it was a boy due the blue blanket, was sleeping peacefully in his uncle's arms, exhausted from the sole fact of being in the world. His uncle's eyes shone with pride as he glanced at the boy.

"Uncle Donald?"

Donald turned to him, a serene smile gracing his features. "Isn't have gorgeous, Louie?"

Louie nods in agreement, he hated to admit it but, the little feathered ball it's cute.

"I would gladly go through heaven and hell for him, just like I did for you and your brothers. " Donald said. " I'll do anything to protect him, care for him, love him. He, along with all of you mean the whole world to me."

Louie felt again the spark of envy, but tried to hide it by stretching a finger to brush against the babe's cheek, but pulling away at the last moment.

Way to go.

"Would you like to hold him?" Donald suddenly asked, noticing his nephew's movement.

Louie blushed, and was truly surprised, he madly shook his head. "No. I can't! What if I drop him."

"Nonsense." Donald chuckled, leaning forward on his seat. "Just form a cradle with your arms, making sure you support his head firmly"

Almost immediately Donald leaned forward, gracefully transferring the baby from his arms to Louie's. The duckling looking down to the babe's face,and to Louie's surprise, the baby was awake. Louie looked into the child's eyes, they weren't the same shade of blue that his uncle's, were, they were greyish blue. The baby looked back at him and then smiled.

"His my little boy, my son... My little Galahad."

...

...

...

..

.

.

Louie's eyes snapped open, but not feeling scared, just tired. The name of the allegedly son of his uncle, Galahad, still fresh on his mind. He got up from his bunk, glad that he didn't woke his brothers up and intended to go to the kitchen for a Pep soda.

He walked through the empty halls of the mansion, making his way towards the kitchen, but he stopped as he heard the front doors being opera. He didn't know why, but he hide behind a curtain, peaking through it the best he could. He saw Beakley, visibly tired, being supported by his uncle, they spoke briefly between them before Beakley left.

His uncle looked at the direction Beakley went for a few moments, his body tense. Louie stood silent on his hiding spot, glad that his uncle didn't noticed him. His uncle walked, no... Limped towards his room, quietly, Louie waited for about a minute before going out, and now moving to his uncle's room.

As quietly as he could he opened the room, finding his uncle on his bed, Donald didn't even bothered to change his clothes, falling asleep with his uniform. The Green duckling entered Donald's room as slowly as he could, his steps so slow and short that it felt that he was barely moving. A small effort he decided to make just to not to disturb his surrogate father's sleep. He made up his mind, he wants to sleep with him, after all, he's never old enough for that.

Donald wasn't a stranger to have the boys into his bed after a nightmare, specially Louie. So when he felt a weight settle beside him, he wasn't startled, and he even knew who it was. Donald grunted under his breath when Louie decided to climb on top of him, just where Beakley kicked him. Humming, he took a brief moment to adjust for Louie's weight on his stomach, before lifting both of his arms slowly to cradle him into his arms, shifting into a sitting position. Louie resting his head on his uncle's chest, his little fist clenching his uniform shirt.

"Louie? What it is?"

"I had a dream..."

Donald caressed his head, softly through his head feathers. "Is that so? Did you have a bad dream?"

Louie shook his head. "I wouldn't call it a bad dream... Just a weird one."

Donald tiredly sighed. "Don't worry, Lou. Just come here, let's go to sleep"

Louie flinched, almost pushing Donald away. "No! I don't want to!"

"Are you scare?"

No reply, but Donald knew him better. "Do you want to know a secret song?"

"Secret song?"

"Yes, I along with some friends wrote this ages ago" he said. "We wrote it as a gift for our future children."

Louie gasped. " your... Children? "

"Yes, my boy." Donald said softly. "We used to dream differently to our families."

"Oh... You didn't agreed with uncle Scrooge's teachings?"

"We wanted different things, my sister was always a McDuck, but my heart always belongs to my Duck side."

"So... You wanted to have children."

"Me, along with my friends wanted to be a band, be singers and have families, children."

"But... What happened? It was because of us."

"No. Never think that way."

"What about that song..."

"Oh. It's called " everything stays" even though I never sing it to anyone, I know it by heart."

"But... I'm not your son, and you wrote it for your —"

"Louie! Don't talk like that, you and your brothers are everything to me!" Donald almost yelled.

"Then... You will sing to me?"

Donald silently nodded, clearing his throat he started:

 _ **"Let's go in the garden**_

 _ **You'll find something waiting**_

 _ **Right there where you left it lying upside down"**_

The soft tones leaving his uncle's lips, helped him to find peace, his voice is still squeaky as ever, but now it held a grace he never thought his uncle had.

 _ **"When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded**_

 _ **The underside is lighter when you turn it around"**_

Now Donald hold Louie tightly against his chest, rocking him, trying to lull him into sleep.

 _ **"Everything stays right where you left it**_

 _ **Everything stays**_

 _ **But it still changes**_

 _ **Ever so slightly, daily and nightly**_

 _ **In little ways, when everything stays"**_

Louie couldn't see as Donald's lips began trembling as blissful of memories pierced his thoughts, flowing through his mind along with the melody he wrote with his brothers.

 _ **"Go down to the ocean**_

 _ **The crystal tide is rising**_

 _ **The waters' gotten higher as the shore washes out**_

 _ **Keep your eyes wide open, even when the sun is blazin'**_

 _ **The moon controls the tide, it can cause you to drown"**_

Louie weakly gripped his uncle's shirt, and suddenly all the doubt washed away and he was filled with love he knew his uncle had for him.

 _ **"Everything stays, right where you've left it**_

 _ **Everything stays, but it still changes**_

 _ **Ever so slightly, daily and nightly**_

 _ **In little ways..."**_

Louie's already being claimed by the sleep, above him, the humming, the sweet tune his uncle was gifting him. Now, his tired mind was wondering, if his dream would come true, and his uncle have a son... Would his uncle sing that old nursery rhyme that his uncle just sang to him. Before sleep claimed him, the last thing he heard was:

 _ **"When everything stays..."**_

[•••••]

Next day.

Flintheart Glomgold. Son of no one, the face of a company, and the mask of a soldier. He was exiled, persecuted by his own father, send away with no defense. He was just a kid when that happened, when his father harshly tossed him away, his mother didn't moved a finger to defend him, and his brother grinning all the time. Caleb Baloney, a name burned into his skin, a name he learned to hate, as much as his own, Duke Baloney.

He's on his room, his feathers wet from his bath, and now he's watching his reflection on his mirror. His face, his true face starring back at him. His actually young, more young than he pretends to be, but still having the same amount of hate than Flintheart Glomgold.

He hates to admit it, but he own what he have to Scrooge McDuck, he gave him the conviction he needed. With years of hard work he got a little fortune, and he always did what he needed to survive, not caring who stood on his way. That mixed with his astute plans The Agency got its interests on him. They trained him, gave him riches and a name.

His job was pretty simple, being a living smokescreen for the company. And how did he do it, by being the clown of the town, by losing every game he and McDuck have, by making everyone believe he's an incompetent fool, by throwing a new evil plot every week. That's his job, and he's well paid for that, and not only that, but he also keep watch on the avenger, Paperinik.

Today in particular he was going to meet with him by orders of Big Boss, since he needs to work with him for his next mission, and like always he willing to do everything necessary to keep his boss happy.

Now, after getting his mask ready, after burying Duke Baloney back he's ready to quote his small pray he does every morning before starting his mission.

"My name is Flintheart Glomgold and I have done horrible things..." He said to himself, glaring at the mirror. "I have sworn to serve and protect my boss"

"I have obeyed his every command and committed crimes in order to protect his name.

I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my allies. One-by-one I have destroyed several of The Agency's enemies."

He's proud of that part, since everyone think him a fool, it's easy to fool his objectives. He along with Paperinik are the most dangerous rivals on The Agency.

"And if there's no one left to stop us, Paperinik and I will bring the entire Organization to its knees."

Yes, they will, but it's a pity that today must force him to work with him. But, it's not the first time he forces someone into work with him, nor will be the last time.

"My name is Flintheart Glomgold. I have done horrible things… and I have absolutely no regrets."

[•••••••]

Donald was probably the last one to fall asleep last night, but for sure he was the first one to rise. He made sure to not wake Louie as he Left, he Even was able to sneak pass Beakley.

He left the mansion's grounds without any problem before the first light of the morning reached the mansion. He walked through the streets, until he was in front of Goofy's apartment.

To his surprise, Goofy was already awake, with breakfast and medicine.

"You're late." His friend said, pushing a cup of tea onto his hands.

"It was a complicate night."

"Donald..." Goofy stuttered. "I need to speak with you."

Donald was nervous, he wanted to sleep so bad, but he couldn't say no to his friend. He kept a blank expression on his face, giving him a really creepy appearance.

"As you wish."

They went to the living room, Goofy closed the door softly, locking it. Donald noticed his friend had something clenched on his hands.

"What's the matter, George." He said, his voice more hard Than he intended. And he regretted it quickly when he saw his childhood friend flinch. He never uses his full name on him, or at least almost never.

"Donald" he came near to his friend. "I have something that belongs to you."

Donald tilted his head, though his blank expression remained. "Is that so?"

Goofy nodded, pulling out a very familiar locket, finally getting an expression from Donald. A surprised one.

"Is that...?"

"Yes, it is"

Donald took the locket from his friend's offering hand. Without a second thought he opened it, Goofy gasped when he heard a familiar tune and saw Donald playing his once broken locket.

"How..."

Donald looked at him and closed it. "It's complicated."

Goofy wanted to ask, but feared for the answer. "Okay."

Donald quickly put it around his neck, now feeling the magic on his body.

"Thanks, Goofy. For giving it back."

"You're welcome."

Goofy smiled, daring to pat Donald in the head. "Come... I'll help you get ready. I know you have a long day ahead."

Donald clenched his hands, wondering if Goofy can read minds.

He hopes not.

[•••••••]

Gladstone's giving him a headache, since his lucky nephew is hiding in his assigned room in the mansion. His life had been a complete mess this few days, with the affair, his grandnephews' indifference, his reputation destroyed and most important his nephew's anger. And to top that, now he has to endure the humiliation of not being invited to a meeting with people he dislikes more.

Flintheart Glomgold. His usual rival.

Spettro Ducklair. Son of his most strongest rival in Europe.

And the infamous Duck Avenger.

Why!? Why the most richest duck in the world isn't invited to that meeting. He, who is more worthy than that fool of a duck that is Flint. And surely more worthy than that criminal, The Duck Avenger.

He's letting away a great shot to win that bet, and now, Flintheart is getting that chance. Now, fuming his frustration he's at the same hotel where the meeting will take place.

At the fancy restaurant on the hotel's rooftop, waiting for them. His mind a storm, his hands shaking.

"Mr McDuck!" A familiar voice, he turned and saw Zan Owlson, next to her Glomgold, awfully quiet.

"Mrs Owlson" he greets. "Glomgold"

To his surprise, the younger duck didn't said anything, being a nod the only answer he got.

"So, Miss Owlson. Are you going to the meeting with Flinty?" He asked in a mocking tone, not for her, but to Flint.

Before she could answer, he spoke first. "No. She's not."

Zan turned her head towards him, exasperated. "But, Mr G–"

"Enough!" Barks the false Scotchman. "Know your place!"

Both, Owlson and Scrooge stood there, stunned.

"U- understood, sir"

Scrooge opened his beak to speak, but was interrupted by a new voice.

"Good morning, gentlemen."

All turned to greet the newcomer, Spettro Ducklair. Spettro stepped out through the elevator's door, a strange little smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. Scrooge knew the little fame the Ducklair's only son have, a boy who barely smiles or makes any public appearances, seeing him here, smiling in a very popular location was rare.

And Glomgold bowing at him was another big surprise "Mr Ducklair."

Spettro nodded in response, briefly glaring at Scrooge and Olwson, and for a moment Scrooge saw his eyes turn hostile when were on him. "Let's begin, our last guest is about to arrive."

"As you wish"

With that they left both behind, Scrooge openly fuming and Owlson nervously chewing her fingers.

"Ohh... Please don't screw this."

She prays.

[••••]

Meanwhile, in the first floor of the hotel.

Beakley absently pushed the elevator bottom, she patiently waited for the doors to open. But when they did, she recoiled as soon as she saw the other occupant of the lift.

Paperinik.

She growled, her pride hurt, she even considered wait another lift or using the stairs, but knowing Scrooge as well as she does, she knew it was a matter of time for him to lose his temper and cause trouble. So, she huffed and stepped in, moving to the opposite corner.

The doors closed.

She tried with all her might to ignore him, to pretend he's not here, but his presence is so strong. So she kept doing what she does best, she glared daggers at him.

"If you keep doing that, you'll eventually get your granddaughter killed"

"WHAT!?" she yells, her face turning red. "What are saying?"

"I'm just saying that if you keep doing a poorly job in protecting your secret identity, and jumping face first into trouble will kill your loved ones someday." He said flatly, without turning to face her.

Beakley clenched her fists, her nails piercing her palms. "Are you threatening me?"

She was about to snap, she knew he could easily apprehen her, but she didn't care, she just want to punch him. Hard.

"No. Of course no." He said so sweetly that he almost sounded fake. "It's just a warning, I could've killed you, but I didn't. Not every opponent you face is me, one day, one of them will target your family."

He paused, and she waited.

"What if a had other kind of morals, what if as a payback for your little temper tantrum... I decided to target Webby."

Beakley in a flash took him by the shoulders, and harshly turned him around, locking her eyes into his.

"You wouldn't dare!" She hissed.

"But what if I did? Would Webby stand a chance? Answer me? Would she?"

No. She wouldn't, Beakley knows that, and despite the extensive training she gave her, her granddaughter was young and naive.

"You're disgusting."

"I'm a warrior, and an agent, making effective threats is part of it." He said Coldly "You know that, you told Donald so."

"I can't believe Donald believes you his friend."

"I am. Because he know how to be a warrior, he was a soldier after all."

Beakley snarled. "He's not like you! He put his heart in the fight and would never bring third parts into the conflict."

Paperinik didn't say a word, but Beakley did.

"He's not a puppet like you."

"I Am not a puppet"

Beakley snorts, pointing a finger to him." Of course you are! I even bet that you would kill Donald if given the order."

"Of course."

 **SLAP**

The impact of her hand against his cheek echoed loudly in the elevator, she was practically shaking. And the fact of not knowing if it was because of fear or rage made her angry.

As soon as she heard the 'ding' of the elevator, and the doors opened, she almost ran, taking a little bit of satisfaction when she noticed the hand shaped mark on the avenger's left cheek.

As for the avenger he casually stepped out of the elevator, ignoring the curious gaze of the people around. He walked towards the table where his friend and Glomgold were.

He sat down on the only available chair, and without hesitation he got to the point. "What do you want with our agency, Mr Glomgold."

Spettro groaned, slapping his forehead with his hand, and Glomgold merely raised an eyebrow before saying.

"The flower that grows on the dark side of the moon, is the most beautiful of all."

Paperinik's brown eyes widened in shock as Glomgold's fingers tapped on the table, his eyes blazing with an inner fire. To Paperinik, all chatter in the restaurant dropped into silence as all of his attention took in the sight of the usually stupid business man with the knowledge of The Agency.

"So... You're an agent." He finally spoke. "Then, please state your business with me."

"Donald... Can I tell you something first?"

It took all of his might to not flinch at His name, he could barely mutter a "sure"

Flintheart pulled a very familiar golden clip, a money clip, a clip gifted by his mother to his uncle. He could feel his temper rise, but he forced himself to keep his cool.

"Why do you have that." He hissed. "I know for a fact that it's not yours"

He remembers that story, it was one of the things His mother was always angry at Scrooge. His mother gifted him that clip, only for Scrooge to lose it.

"I got it from a very stupid friend." He said, mockingly playing with it. "But, I will give it back to you as a proof that you can trust me."

Then Glomgold tosses it without any care to Paperinik, and the masked duck catch it one handed, eyed it foundly, before putting it in his jumpsuit. "Thanks."

"Your uncle made a bet with me, you know. To try to get it back, and well, he's winning, but I don't want him to taste victory." He said, taking a sip of his coffee, the waiter next to him, an agent as well listening. "So... Let's play him a little ruse, we're going to pretend that you convinced me to cancel our game, and that you" points to Spettro. "Are going to make an alliance."

"For what?" Paperinik asks.

"To make a smoke screen." He replies. " for our next mission. "

"What!?" He yells.

"Play attention, old cape." Spettro says calmly, and Paperinik doesn't likes his attitude. It's like he already knew that Glomgold was an agent.

"You know the strange activity in that tower on the city's outskirts, right?" Glomgold started, liking his lips as the waiters placed a good looking soup in front of everyone.

"Yes, I know."

"Well, knowing you, the Big Boss knew you were going in there just you and another noob." He slurped a mouthful of soup. "Only with One as your geek, quite suicidal if you ask me."

The younger duck tsked, silently agreeing with with him. "And your point?"

"I'm joining your cause, Paperinik." He said. "As your diversion."

Spettro gave a smile, fake and all of them could tell, but none said anything. "What a generous offer, Mr Glomgold."

Paperinik didn't say a word, just stated blankly. Glomgold then continued his speech.

"This information is confidential, but I'll give to you. In two days, Friday's night to be specific, a reunion will take place." Paperinik nodded. "Everyone who's considered someone in the industry of ...well, you know... Being rich and evil will be there, just to get a chance to meet with the great Elias Fog."

Paperinik, who was sipping his soup almost choked on it, and decided it was for the best spitting it, landing in his unfortunate partner, Uno.

"What!?"

"As you heard, Elias Fog is hosting a meeting." Glomgold said, unfazed by the avenger's outburst. "He, in his words is selling the solution to our problems."

Paperinik gulped, he knows that Elias Fog is bad news. "What kind of solution?"

"A weapon a powerful one, as far as I know, this weapon is a robot, a learning robot. He learns from its opponent."

Paperinik eyes widened. "Unbelievable... That's... Bad."

"Yes. And that's not all." Glomgold said. "But that's all I know. For now."

"What's the plan!?"

Now, spettro spoke. "We're going to use a linked coms, Glomgold will be there as our mask, he'll be in the reunion, gathering as much information he can, and with enough luck, helping us capture them all. I will be your eyes, from here and with the help of all three agents, I would be capable of giving all of you the information you need, like the blueprint of the building. Besides, it will be easy to hack there, so I'll get to work on that once I get to our lair. You, Paperinik will be in the front lines, saving a copy of the evidence and destroying the rest. And I was informed that you're allowed to kill if needed."

Paperinik nodded, he's face without emotion. "And Gizmoduck?"

"He'll be your back up, but he remain outside the building, knocking unconscious any guard. And... If things get worse, he'll aid you or Glomgold to scape, if both of you are dead, then he'll try to safe the information. You must know that his priority will be the information, not you."

Glomgold tsked, and Paperinik muttered a "understood"

Spettro cleared his throat. "Well, that's all. Let's finish this meal and get back to work."

The rest of the meal none spoke a word.

Until.

"Oh, by the way" Glomgold said. "I've got a job for you and your band tomorrow night."

[•••••]

Panchito and Jose entered the residence of their best friend's uncle, taking advantage that the mentioned wasn't at home. They knocked, and the doors opened, revealing a ghostly Butler.

"Good morning, Mister Carioca. Mister Gonzalez."

"Buenos dias, Duckworth." Said Panchito. "Are the boy's ready?"

The ghostly Butler raised an eyebrow. "Ready for what? If I may ask..."

José spoke, in a rushed tone. "Donaldo told us to take the kids out."

"Si... El lo pidio." The rooster fake coughed. "So, puedes llamarlos?"

The ghost's eyes narrowed, but he knew Donald. He knows that he would never put the boys in danger.

"I'll inform the young masters of your presence."

"It's not necessary, we already know." Said a indifferent voice, immediately the trio knew who it was.

The Butler raised his eyebrows in surprise. Louie's tone was even more monotone than his behavior up until that day, considering he was the one who didn't want to be bothered since the incident happened.

"Verde!" Panchito exclaimed, opening wide his arms for a hug. "Look how big you've gotten!"

"Uncle Panchito!" The duckling ran, and almost knocked down the rooster.

"What!? There isn't one for me!?" José dramatically gasped. "I'm so sad"

And the parrot was hugged l, but not by Louie, but by another two ducklings. And even Duckworth was impressed by the sneak attack.

"Uncles!" They shouted, Huey and Dewey. Nobody noticed the unusually quiet Webby, until Panchito gathered her into his arms.

"Look this little patita!" Panchito cooded "You must be Webby!"

Webby giggle, nodding. "I am!"

"Uncle Panchito, uncle José, not to be rude but why are you here?" Asks Huey.

Panchito ruffled Huey's hair feathers. "We're taking you to your uncle Donald, we're going to eat something."

Webby's face fell a little, but José quickly gathered her in his arms. "You're invited too, patita!"

"Really!?"

"Really" said Panchito. Jose then looked upstairs, his expression grim before he rushed the kids out.

To him it smelled like rat.

 **End of chapter 9**

 **Wow I'm really sorry for that hiatus , but life got me real bad these past months.**

 **Notes**

 **I'm gonna be honest the bet resolution disappointed me a lot, like... Really? Glomgold is going to lose just because an alias, but it's perfectly fine for Louie, a minor to win. Sorry, but no, so I cancelled that arc on this fic.**

 **Now, Glomgold is an agent, and why not, to be a secret agent you don't need the Best morals, just the intelligence, and in the comics (both life and times of Scrooge McDuck and Paperinik) Glomgold is in fact smart.**


End file.
